doctor Cho, i love you
by doctorCho
Summary: siwon sangat mencintai sungmin, tapi sayangnya cinta sungmin hanyalah untuk cho kyuhyun-namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka di senior high school. apakah cinta sungmin bisa meluluhkan hati kyuhyun atau malah ketulusan yang diberikan siwon lah yang bisa membuat sungmin menyerah dan mulai mencintainya.? Genderswitch, kyumin couple.
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

* lee sungmin

* cho kyuhyun

* jung yonghwa

* seo joo hyun

Annyeong readers, ff ini adalah ff pertama yang aku post disini..sebelumnya aku mau kasi tau kalau ff ini udh pernah aku post di koreannc, cuman nama orang n endingnya aja yang aku rubah dikit...

'special ff 4 'tikus',,, i miss u so much'...

sungmin's home

sungmin pov:

"minnie, dengarkan kata depanmu akan sangat cerah kalau nanti kau menikah dengan kyuhyun. Lagipula kalian kan sudah berteman sejak SMA dan kalian sangat akrab, kenapa kau harus bersikeras untuk tidak menikah dengannya? Bukannya kau sangat menyukainya?" kata lee jungsoo,sungmin omma dengan pandangan memaksa. Huh, omma tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku..

Aku beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga dengan setengah berlari menuju kamarku, tidak kuperdulikan omma yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku. Kubanting pintu kamar sekuat tenaga dan langsung menguncinya. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang dan kupeluk boneka kelinci biru yang ukurannya hampir sebesar tubuhku sendiri.

"bubu, omma tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku..."aku mulai menangis dipelukan bubu, boneka kelinci kesayanganku itu.

"kau tau kan kalau aku memang mencintai 'tikus' itu..."aku memang selalu memanggil kyuhyun dengan panggilan 'tikus' sejak kami berteman akrab dulu. Itu karena kebiasaannya mengendus makanan sebelum makan dan aku selalu memarahinya karena kebiasaan buruknya itu.

"ne...aku sangat mencintainya, tapi sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mengerti. Berapa kalipun aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, dia hanya akan tertawa seperti biasa dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah seperti saudaranya, jadi mana mungkin dia mencintaiku...haha...aku begitu menyedihkan kan?" kataku sambil menghapus air mataku dengan lengan bajuku.

"sekarang...sekarang bagaimana mungkin orang tua kami bisa mendapat ide gila untuk menyatukan kami dalam sebuah pernikahan? Itu tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin..."kataku lirih. Air mataku mulai jatuh lagi.

"dia...dia selalu bercerita bagaimana dia mengagumi rekan kerja yang juga merupakan kekasihnya di rumah sakit, seo joo hyun. 'tikus' itu, aku tau dia tidak akan pernah salah dalam memilih gadis, joo hyun pastilah gadis yang luar biasa, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin seorang cho kyuhyun yang menyebalkan dan sok pintar itu bisa mencintainya sejak mereka kuliah kedokteran dulu. Sebelum bertemu joo hyun 'tikus' itu selalu beranggapan kalau wanita adalah makhluk yang menyebalkan... dia selalu bilang kalau aku spesial baginya... Tapi... Aku sudah tidak berarti... Aku sudah tidak penting baginya.. Kau ingat kan waktu dia membatalkan janji kami untuk nonton berdua karena joo hyun tiba-tiba menelpon? Padahal aku sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bersiap2... Kenapa...? Bubu? Kenapa perjodohan ini terjadi disaat aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melupakannya? Sudah 1 tahun ini aku berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku dan mengabaikannya... Bahkan dia juga sudah berhenti untuk menghubungiku... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa ini pertanda bahwa kami berjodoh? Tapi... Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku... 10 tahunku sudah pernah aku habiskan untuk menunggunya... Aku tidak mau seumur hidupku aku habiskan untuk cinta bodoh seperti itu..."

TOK TOK TOK

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Masih bisa kurasakan mataku yang sembab karena menangis semalaman bersama bubu. Kuseret kakiku dengan paksa agar bisa melangkah sampai ke pintu. Ini pasti omma... Dia pasti berusaha membujukku lagi. Anni... Aku tidak akan kalah!

Aku membuka pintu dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Aku bahkan tidak sadar siapa yang berdiri di depanku sekarang.

"minnie...are u okay?" aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar saat mendengar suara itu. Aku harus memastikan kalau itu bukan mimpi.

Ini kenyataan...dia...wae? Kenapa dia di sini?

"are u okay?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Dia kelihatan khawatir.

"ne..." kataku pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Kyuhyun pov:

"are u okay?" tanyaku lagi. Yah, dari matanya yang sembab aku tidak yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"ne..."katanya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"boleh aku masuk?" aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali... Sudah lebih dari setahun aku tidak masuk ke ruangan ini.

Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Kulirik dia yang sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah bingung. Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan wajah itu. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat betapa kacaunya penampilannya saat ini. Mata sembab, rambut hitam kecoklatan sebahunya yang acak-acakan, baju tidur terusan selutut hitam bergambar mickey mouse yang kelihatan sangat lusuh. Mickey mouse... Hmmm... Dia tidak berubah, bahkan setelah setahun kami tidak bertemu...

"kyu...wae? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya ragu.

Di mana panggilan 'tikus' yang selalu dia sematkan kepadaku? Sekarang dia memanggilku dengan namaku? Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakan masa-masa indah persahabatan kami?

"apa aku tidak boleh kesini?"jawabku asal. Aku langsung membuang muka dan memeluk bubu yang berada di sampingku. "bubu, aku sangat merindukanmu..."kataku sambil mempererat pelukanku di tubuh bubu. Aku tidak memperdulikan wajah anna yang cemberut menatap ke arahku.

"apa kau sudah mendengarnya...? Tentang..." dia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"tentang perjodohan kita? Ne. Aku tau. Karena itu aku kesini. Selain karena merindukan bubu tentunya." kataku sambil menarik telinga panjang bubu.

"aku minta maaf, kyu, aku juga tidak.."

"ayo kita menikah!" aku langsung memotong kalimatnya. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata kalau dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan kami.

Dia masih berdiri mematung di depan ranjang. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurku, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Kugapai tangannya dengan tanganku. Dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa aku rasakan saat menyentuh tangannya sekarang. "let's get married!" kataku lagi. Kali ini kutatap matanya dengan tatapan yakin.

"anni...anni...mianhae kyu..."dia baru saja akan berbalik dan beranjak dari posisinya saat kutarik tangannya dengan paksa yang membuat dia jatuh tepat menimpaku yang membuat kami terbaring di ranjang dengan posisinya di atasku.

"wae? Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau sangat mencintaiku?" kataku bingung. Wajahnya tepat di atas wajahku. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba bangkit dari atas tubuhku. Tapi aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"kyu... Itu sudah lama sekali... Semuanya sudah berubah..ehhh... Lepaskan aku.." katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Aku tidak boleh menyerah ini demi kelangsungan hidup omma. Demi kebahagiaan omma aku rela mengorbankan kebahagiaanku.

"minnie...aku mohon...ini hanya pura-pura..."kataku memelas.

Sungmin pov:

"minnie...aku mohon...ini hanya pura-pura..."katanya pelan dengan wajah memelas.

Deg. Jantungku berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata-katanya barusan. HAH. Aku sudah sempat besar kepala dan sekarang dia bilang ini hanya pura-pura. Aku melotot kearahnya.

"lepaskan..."kataku dengan lirih. Jujur saja semua tenagaku telah hilang saat mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming. Dia malah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang selalu sukses meluluhkan hatiku. Tapi tidak, tidak kali ini! "LEPAAAASSSS!"teriakku keras. Dia kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya ditubuhku.

Aku beranjak dari tubuhnya, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "mianhae kyu... Please go... I want to be alone..."

hospital

Sungmin pov:

Omma lagi-lagi memaksa aku melakukan hal yang sangat tidak aku inginkan. Omma menyuruhku mengantarkan kue buatannya untuk 'tikus' jelek dan menyebalkan itu. Apa omma tidak tau kalau dia itu sudah sangat menyakiti perasaan anak kesayangannya ini? Sejak kedatangan 'tikus' itu minggu lalu ke rumahku aku berusaha menghindarinya sebisaku. Aku sengaja tidak mengangkat telponnya dan bahkan pura-pura tidur saat dia datang lagi ke rumahku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di meja informasi. Seorang perawat tersenyum dan menanyakan keperluanku. "aku ingin bertemu dokter cho.."jawabku.

"oh, dokter cho sedang berada di ruang operasi.. Apa nona sudah punya janji?" jelasnya dengan ramah.

"anni. Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini." aku lalu meletakkan kotak kue yang aku bawa ke atas meja informasi. "bisa aku menitipkannya di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"ne... Tentu saja nona. Apa ada pesan? Oh iy, maaf saya lupa menanyakan nama nona..."

"Lee Sungmin... Itu saja... Gamsahamnida..." aku membungkuk dan berbalik tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

BRUK

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Auw. It hurts.

Aku baru saja akan memaki ketika kulihat seorang namja tampan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Wajahnya sangat familiar.

"Sungmin ssi... lee sungmin? Gwenchana?" aku ingat wajah ini. Ya dia adalah...

"yonghwa ssi..." dia temanku waktu SMA. Kami: aku, dia dan kyuhyun satu sekolah dan bahkan sekelas selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Setelah lulus, dia dan 'tikus' sok pintar itu mendapatkan beasiswa di fakultas kedokteran salah satu universitas terkenal di korea.

"gwenchana..?" tanyanya sambil membantuku bangkit dari posisiku jatuh tadi.

"ne...aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga bekerja di sini? Kyu tidak pernah bilang kalau kau juga bekerja di sini."kataku sambil meneliti coat putih dan name tag yang dikenakannya.

"hehe..mungkin dia terlalu sibuk. Lagipula aku baru sebulan bekerja di sini. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar sambil makan siang?"

sungmin's room

sungmin pov:

Ternyata yonghwa tidak berubah. Tetap menyenangkan, agak kaku..tapi ada yang berubah...dia lebi..h tampan. Aku juga baru tau kalau yonghwa baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya sebagai dokter spesialis anak di jepang. Profesi yang sangat sesuai dengannya.

"minnie.."sebuah suara lembut membuarkan lamunanku. SHIT. Aku lupa mengunci pintu. Omma sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. "bagaimana tadi?" tanyanya penasaran. Omma bahkan tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"bagaimana apanya?"jawabku ketus. Senyum yang tadi kupasang saat membayangkan yonghwa hilang dalam sekejap.

"kyuhyun...apa dia baik-baik saja?" tentu saja! batinku.

"aku tidak tau." omma mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawabanku. "aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia sedang sibuk di ruang operasi. Tapi omma tenang saja, aku sudah menitipkan kuenya di meja informasi." hehe. Senyum evil tersungging di bibir tipisku.

"wae?tapi kyuhyun tau kan kalau kau datang?kau pasti sudah mengirim pesan padanya kan?"omma langsung membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan.

"omma...kyuhyun itu dokter bedah yang sangat sibuk, aku tidak mau mengganggunya." "tapi, kau ini kan calon istrinya. Kyuhyun pasti tidak keberatan."

What! Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Omma, please jangan lagi...

"arraseo..nanti aku akan mengiriminya pesan." omma memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi. Jujur saja aku sangat takut dengan wanita ini. "arraseo omma.. akan mengiriminya pesan sekarang." aku mengambil handphoneku yang aku letakkan di bawah bantal dan mengetik sms sesingkat mungkin.

'Kyuhyun ssi, aku menitipkan kue buatan omma di meja informasi. Apa kau sudah menerimanya?'

Lima menit dan tidak juga ada balasan.

"omma lihat sendiri kan? Kyu pasti sangat sibuk. Apa sekarang omma bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku sangat lelah..." omma mengelus rambutku dan mengecup keningku, menunjukkan betapa sayangnya dia padaku. Dia tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

hospital

Sungmin pov:

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, mengikuti langkah omma yang sudah berada di depanku. Ya, kyu baru saja menelpon omma dan memberitahukan kalau ibunya terkena serangan jantung dan masuk rumah sakit. Omma sangat khawatir, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Aku bisa mengerti. Nyonya cho adalah sahabat omma sejak masih sekolah dulu, mereka adalah teman yang sangat akrab. Omma pasti tidak mau kehilangan teman terbaiknya.

Omma masih terengah-engah saat kami tiba di ruangan yang bertuliskan VIP di pintunya itu. Aku bisa melihat kyu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur pasien sambil menggenggam tangan ommanya. Tuan cho duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari sana, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan cemas.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" omma bertanya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"dia baik-baik saja...hanya saja dokter bilang dia harus lebih banyak istirahat. Dan pastinya jangan sampai ada kata-kata yang membuatnya 'marah' seperti tadi." tuan cho melirik kyuhyun tajam saat mengucapkan kata 'marah'.

Tuan cho lalu mempersilahkan aku dan omma duduk di sofa yang ada di depannya. Aku melirik kyu yang tetap pada posisinya tadi. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan kedatangan kami.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya omma penasaran. Aku juga jadi ikut penasaran.

Tuan cho lalu menceritakan panjang lebar tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang joo hyun yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Tentang kyu-omma yang langsung mengusir joo hyun dan tentu saja membuat kyu sangat marah. Tentang pertengkaran mereka yang berakhir dengan kata-kata kyu yang menolak pernikahan kami. That's it, kyu-omma langsung shock dan pingsan mendengar kata-kata kyu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa nyonya cho terkena serangan jantung. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya nyonya cho terkena serangan jantung, tapi ini pertama kalinya kyu menjadi penyebab utama hampir meninggalnya ommanya

Aku menatap kyu sedih. Aku tau kyu sangat menyayangi ommanya. Mianhae kyu, ini semua karena aku...

sungmin n kyuhyun's new house

sungmin pov:

Baru saja kemarin kami menikah. Sekarang aku sudah resmi menyandang nama Cho Sungmin. Tentu saja itu semua kami lakukan demi kesehatan kyu-omma. Semuanya dipersiapkan dengan terburu-buru dan dilaksanakan dua minggu setelah kyu-omma keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku melirik ke arah kyu yang baru turun dari mobil. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Dia seperti robot yang bergerak tanpa hati. Ya Tuhan, aku lebih memilih kyu yang selalu jahil dan menyebalkan daripada kyu yang seperti ini.

Aku melangkah gontai sambil menarik koperku masuk, kyu mengikutiku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun. kuarahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Rumah yang cukup besar, apalagi dengan hanya aku, kyu dan seorang ahjumma yang tinggal bersama kami. Semuanya adalah hadiah dari orang tua kyu. Kyu-appa adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan farmasi terbesar di korea dan kyu-omma sendiri adalah designer yang cukup terkenal. Kyu-omma dan omma memiliki beberapa butik yang mereka kelola bersama.

"sungmin ssi...kajja..."aku menoleh ke arah suara kyu. Ternyata kyu sudah ada di lantai 2. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin, walaupun tetap saja aku harus susah payah untuk menaiki tangga sambil membawa koperku. Aku terengah2 saat tiba di depan kyu.

"kau ini lambat sekali...kajja! ini kamar kita." kyu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sebuah kamar yang pintunya dihiasi ukiran kayu cantik warna putih.

"kita...?"tanyaku bingung. Tapi tetap saja kakiku melangkah mengikutinya.

"ne... Kang-ahjumma adalah orang kepercayaan omma. Jadi omma pasti menyelidiki semua kehidupan kita lewat Kang-ahjumma. So, just pretend that we are a lovey dovey couple, can u?"

"arraseo..."aku pasrah saja. Apapun itu pasti adalah yang terbaik menurut kyu untuk kami.

Sudah 3 minggu sejak pernikahan kami. Kyu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Dia hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, kalaupun pulang dia akan pulang sangat larut dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku membantu Kang-ahjumma menyiapkan sarapan saat kyu turun dari lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Kyu menghampiriku dan mencium bibirku sekilas dan langsung pamit untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Itu adalah rutinitas yang dia lakukan sebelum pergi kerja saat Kang-ahjumma ada di rumah bersama kami. Yah, tentu saja itu semua dia lakukan untuk memperlihatkan kalau hubungan kami sangat 'baik'.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Malam ini aku ingin bicara serius dengan kyu. Aku tidak tahan melihat dia masuk kamar dan akhirnya berbaring di sampingku dalam diam.

"kyu..."aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"wae..."dia menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"aku ingin bicara," akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang kami berbaring berhadap-hadapan. "tikus...apa kau membenciku sekarang?" aku mulai terisak. "aku tidak berharap kita menjadi pasangan suami istri yang paling bahagia di bumi ini, aku hanya ingin kita bisa hidup tenang sebagai sahabat. Aku sangat merindukan 'tikus' menyebalkan itu..."air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa kubendung lagi.

Kyu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan,dia menghapus airmata yang jatuh di pipiku. Lembut.. Gerakannya lembut menyentuh pipiku. "mianhae..."hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku membuka mataku dengan berat. Kepalaku pusing karena menangis semalaman. Aku terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang memeluk tubuhku. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke samping dan mendapati kyu yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil memelukku. Aku baru ingat kalau semalam aku menangis dalam pelukan kyu. Tak terasa sebuah senyum terukir di bibirku. Aku yakin ini adalah sebuah awal yang baik. Ne.. cho sungmin hwaiting!

kyuhyun's home:

Kyuhyun pov:

Aku menggenggam tangan sungmin sambil melangkah masuk ke rumah. Dibenakku masih terngiang tangisannya semalam. Mianhae, lee sungmin, aku tau ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Harusnya aku tidak menyakitimu seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri, yang ada dan memenuhi hatiku saat ini hanya joo hyun.

Seorang pelayan membungkuk dan memberi salam pada kami dan memberitahukan kalau omma dan appa sudah menunggu kami di ruang keluarga. Hari ini omma mengundangku dan sungmin untuk makan siang di rumah. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa menolak, aku mempererat genggaman tanganku di tangan sungmin dan tersenyum padanya, memberi isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Omma dan appa tersenyum melihat kedatangan kami.

"kyunnie...minnie...bogoshippo..."omma langsung berdiri dan memelukku dan sungmin.

"annyeong haseo omma, appa.."sungmin memberi salam dan membungkuk.

"ma... Biarkan anak-anak kita duduk..." kata appa sambil geleng2 kepala melihat kelakuan omma.

"so, kyunnie... Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" omma langsung menyerangku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang hubungan kami. Tentu saja aku sudah memperkirakan itu. Aku memandang mata omma yang berbinar-binar saat menunggu jawabanku.

"bagaimana menurut omma?" aku merangkul pinggang sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Kukeluarkan senyum evilku. Kulirik wajah sungmin yang memerah karena malu.

Appa tersenyum melihat tingkahku, sementara omma langsung tertawa sumringah. "kyunnie ya... Kau ini... Haha.. Omma yakin sebentar lagi omma akan mendapatkan cucu..." omma kelihatan sangat bahagia dan aku hanya bisa membuang nafas lega melihatnya.

sungmin n kyuhyun's house.

Kyuhyun pov:

Hufh. Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di ranjang sementara menunggu anna yang sedang mandi. Karena lelah berpura-pura dihadapan omma aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah terlelap selama kurang lebih 30 menit.

"kyu..." sebuah suara lembut membangunkanku dari tidur lelahku. Kubuka mata dengan berat. Sosok cantik dan sexy sedang berdiri di depanku yang membuat mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan 'sexy'? Tentu saja, semua namja normal juga akan berkata begitu jika melihat anna sekarang. Dia hanya memakai kimono chiffon yang aku yakin tidak ada apapun di baliknya. Nipplenya yang kedinginan tercetak jelas dari luar. Belahan dadanya menyembul keluar seolah menggodaku untk mengeluarkan mereka dari balik kimono itu. Rambutnya yang digulung ke atas menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang sangat menggoda. Glek. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, tapi ternyata itu keputusan yang salah besar. Kimono itu sangat pendek. Hanya beberapa senti dari vaginanya. Kaki dan pahanya yang indah dengan kulit yang masih lembab sehabis mandi. Aaaarggghhh... Aku tidak bisa menahan godaan ini. Juniorkupun seolah tidak mau kalah. Dia mulai bangun dari posisi tidur panjangnya.

"kyu... Apa kau tidak ingin mandi?" kali ini dia membungkuk dan meraba pipiku dengan tangannya halusnya. Sekarang bahkan dadanya tepat dihadapanku. Hampir semua bagian dadanya terhidang di hadapanku. Sekarang aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat yang membuat tumpuannya goyah dan terjatuh menimpaku. Kuremas dadanya kasar sambil kutarik-tarik nipplenya dari luar kimononya. "kyu...hhhhh..." desahannya yang menyebut namaku membuatku semakin hilang kendali. Kukecup bibirnya lembut. Sekali. Dua kali. Ku hisap bibir bawahnya yang membuat dia mendesah. Dia mulai membalas ciumanku sampai lidah kami saling bertaut yang membuat saliva kami bertukar satu sama lain. Kubuka tali pengikat kimononya masih dengan lidah ku di dalam mulutnya dan jari-jariku yang bermain nakal di payudaranya. Kubetulkan posisi tubuhnya yang ada di atas tubuhku. Kubuat dia duduk di atas perutku. Aku bisa merasakan vaginanya menyentuh kemejaku. Dia sudah basah. Kutatap tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda, kulepas kimononya dan kulempar entah ke mana. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dengan dia yang masih di atas tubuhku tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sekarang dia duduk di pangkuanku. Kuremas dadanya dari lembut perlahan-lahan semakin kasar, terkadang aku juga menarik nipplenya secara bergantian sambil lidahku menjelajahi lehernya yang jenjang itu.

"aaahhhhh kyu..."kubuka kemejaku sambil bibirku mulai menjelajahi bibirnya lagi. Lidah kami kembali bertaut. Kurebahkan tubuhnya perlahan, sekarang aku yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Kubuka celana panjang sekaligus boxer yang kupakai dan kulempar ke sembarang arah.

sungmin pov:

Dia membuka celana panjang sekaligus boxernya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas juniornya yang sudah tegak. Tangannya lalu mengelus dadaku dengan lembut. Perlahan dia menghisap nippleku dan memilinnya secara bergantian. Kadang malah ada gigitan2 kecil yang bisa aku rasakan. Aku mendesah tak karuan, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa2. Kakiku menendang2 mencoba menahan getaran tubuhku. Perlahan dia mengecup dadaku lalu turun ke perutku. Dia memainkan lidahnya di pusarku sambil tangannya memilin nippleku.

"aaaahhhhhhh,,,,,"sebuah desahan kembali keluar dari bibirku. "kyunnnnniiiieeee...aku ingin pipis... Hentikannnnn..." Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar kata2ku. Lalu kepalanya diturunkan tepat di depan vaginaku. Dia mulai menjilati vaginaku naik turun. Rasanya aneh tapi bisa dibilang punya sensasi yang luar biasa...lalu dia mulai menghisap klitorisku sambil 1 jarinya di keluar masukkan di dalam vaginaku.

"ahhh...kyu...akuuuuu...aaaaarrrrrghhh."tubuhku menegang, ada yang keluar. Apa ini? Kenapa begitu nikmat?

"kau suka?" menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, tapi dia malah mengeluarkan senyum evilnya yang aigo itu. Dia lalu memasukkan kepala juniornya dengan perlahan ke dalam vaginaku.

"kyu...it hurts..." kenapa sakit sekali. Deg. Kurasakan ada yang robek di dalam tubuhku seiring dengan junior kyu yang masuk seutuhnya ke dalam vaginaku. Air mataku langsung menetes menahan sakit.

"mianhae..."kyu berhenti bergerak dengan juniornya yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhku. Dia menghapus air mataku perlahan dengan jempolnya. Dikecupnya bibirku sekilas.

"mianhae minnie..." dia langsung memompa vaginaku dengan cepat. Aku mendesah tidak karuan karena kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba menggantikan kesakitanku.

"aaaarrrrrrhhhhhhhhh kkyyyyuuuuu...," aku mendesah kenikmatan seiring dengan keluar masuknya junior kyu di dalam vaginaku. Kyu semakin bersemangat memompa juniornya keluar masuk vaginaku.

"minnnieee...ini nikkkmaaatttt ssseeeekkkkkaaallliiiiii...aaaahhhhhhhhh..." jeritnya seiring dengan semprotan cairan hangat ke dalam vaginaku. Ah, kenapa ini nikmat sekali? Vaginaku bahkan terasa berkedut-kedut seolah memijat junior kyu yang masih tertanam di dalamnya.

"gomawo baby..."dia mencium keningku dan perlahan mencabut juniornya yang mulai tertidur dari dalam vaginaku dengan perlahan seiring dengan keluarnya sebagian sperma bercampur darah dari vaginaku.

"ahh..."aku mendesah saat junior kyu benar-benar terlepas dari vaginaku. Seperti ada yang hilang dari diriku.

Kyu lalu merubah posisinya untuk berbaring di sampingku. Dia mulai memejamkan mata sambil tangannya masih memijat-mijat payudaraku. Aku tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan mata. 'saranghae kyu..." batinku. Aku tidak perduli walau kau melakukan ini hanya karena nafsu. Aku percaya ini adalah awal yang baik bagi hubungan kita.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annyeong readers... pertama aku mobilang gomawo buat kalian yang udang ngereview n ngasi tau kesalahan yang udah aku buat,n aku juga mo minta maaf buat kesalahan yang aku buat di chapter 1...ini emang remake chingu... pertama aku udah publish ff ini di koreannc dengan peran utama cewekny kim anna, pas publish disini niatnya mo ubah nama peran utama ceweknya n cerita yang awalnya Cuma berupa cerita oneshoot..tapi ternyata ada yang miss..makanya masih ada nama anna yg keselip...trus aku juga lupa bilang kalo ff ini bersambung... sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya readers...**_

_***bow**_

Chapter 2:

Saat aku membuka mata keesokan harinya kyu sudah pergi ke rumah sakit tentu saja itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. 'sepertinya ada operasi mendadak' jelas kang-ahjumma saat kutanya mengenai keberadaan kyu. Arraseo, itu adalah pekerjaannya, yang penting mulai sekarang aku harus menjadi seorang istri yang baik. :-)

hospital

sungmin pov:

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan kyu sambil tersenyum lebar. Yup, suster di meja administrasi mengatakan kalau kyu baru saja selesai melaksanakan operasi dan sedang berada di ruangannya sekarang. Sebagai istri yang baik, aku ingin membawakan makan siang special buatanku untuknya, tentu saja semuanya adalah makanan kesukaan kyu. Kubuka pintu perlahan tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu agar bisa memberi kejutan untuk kyu. Tapi...

BRAK

Kyuhyun pov:

Aku baru saja selesai melaksanakan operasi saat joo hyun menghampiriku dengan wajah sedih. Kutarik tangannya untuk masuk ke ruanganku, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat kami berduaan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"wae...?apa kau sakit?" aku menatapnya dengan cemas. Air matanya langsung mengalir dengan deras.

"oppa...aku...aku...sangat merindukanmu...jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku mohon..." dia memelukku dengan erat.

Kubalas pelukannya dengan hangat sambil tangan kananku mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut. Jujur saja aku masih sangat mencintai dia.

"oppa...aku rela jadi selingkuhanmu..tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan ." ya Tuhan aku tidak rela melihatnya menangis seperti ini. "oppa...sampai kapanpun aku milikmu...aku milikmu seutuhnya,,,jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi...hiks."dia menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatiku. Dikecupnya bibirku dengan mesra sambil tangannya memeluk erat leherku. Kubalas ciumannya dengan lembut. Kukaitkan lidahku dengan lidahnya kadang kuhisap dan kugigit lidahnya pelan. Aku baru akan memijat payudaranya ketika dia menghentikan gerakan tanganku.

"oppa...biarkan aku memuaskanmu kali ini..." dia mendudukkanku di kursi kerjaku. Dia berlutut di hadapanku dan mulai membuka resleting celanaku.

"ah.."aku mendesah pelan saat dia mengeluarkan juniorku dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia bahkan mulai memijat juniorku dengan lembut. "aaaarrrrgggghhhh,"aku mendesah lagi saat merasakan bibirnya mengecup singkat juniorku. Dia memandangku dengan senyum seduktifnya. Aku ingin membalasnya tapi lidahnya sudah asik bermain dengan juniorku. Dia menjilat, menghisap bahkan menggigitt juniorku dengan tidak beraturan. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan perlakuannya. "chagi...akuu...ahhhhhhh..."kujambak rambutnya untuk membuat dia menghisap juniorku lebih dalam. Kupejamkan mata untuk lebih menikmati perlakuannya pada juniorku. Harus kuakui dia memang sangat hebat dalam bercinta. Selama kami berpacaran kami memang sudah sering berhubungan seks dan dia memang selalu bisa memuaskanku.

"hhmmm...chagi...aku akan..."

BRAK

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. minnie. Itu minnie. Aku memandang ke lantai dan melihat rantang makanan yang jatuh berserakan. Kudorong kepala joo hyun untuk melepaskan juniorku dari dalam mulutnya dan langsung memperbaiki celanaku.

"kyu...kau..."air mata menetes deras dan jatuh ke pipinya. Dia langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi joo hyun memelukku erat dan menangis histeris.

sungmin pov:

Aku berlari, berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang terhadapku. Air mata terus mengalir deras mataku.

BRUK

Tubuhku menabrak seseorang, tapi aku tidak perduli, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya. Aku baru akan melanjutkan langkahku ketika seseorang menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh dengan nanar ke arahnya.

"sungmin ssi?waeyo?apa kau sakit?" ternyata yonghwa.

"lepaaasss...aku harus pergi..."aku berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat untukku, dia malah menarikku untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Dia membawaku masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan namanya di pintu dan mendudukkanku di kursi. Dia lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"ada apa sebenarnya?kenapa kau terlihat sangat kacau seperti ini?" dia menatapku dengan cemas sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"aku tidak mau berada di sini..." kataku pelan.

Dia menatap mataku lembut. "apa kau akan pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa sampai ke rumah dengan selamat.. Aku mohon, ceritakan kepadaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu... Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku memanggil kyuhyun kesini untuk menemanimu?"

"anni! Jangan sebut namanya! Anni! Aku benci dia! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi seumur hidupku!" aku berteriak-teriak histeris. Yonghwa langsung memelukku erat untuk menenangkanku. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"mianhae...mianhae..."katanya sambil mengelus lembut rambutku.

sungmin n kyuhyun's house

Kyuhyun pov:

Aku berjalan mondar mandir menunggu sungmin yang belum juga pulang. 'minnie...kau di mana?' batinku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku menyesal tidak bisa mengejarnya. Aku menyesalkan diriku yang sangat lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan joo hyun. 'minnie.. apa kau baik2 saja?'

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke pintu saat mendengar suara pintu di buka. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat kulihat sungmin masuk walau dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Matanya sembab. 'glek'. Aku merasa bersalah melihatnya. Aku masih saja menatapnya dalam diam, bingung harus melakukan apa saat terdengar suara yang menyadarkanku dari kebekuan.

"ehem," mataku langsung menatap si empunya suara. Aku menajamkan pandanganku menatap orang itu, memastikan orang yang ada di belakang sungmin. 'yonghwa?'

"jung jonghwa?" aku berusaha memastikan apa yang kulihat. Dia tersenyum tipis memandangku.

"kyu..sudah lama tidak bertemu.."dia menepuk bahuku pelan.

Sungmin kelihatan tidak perduli dengan pembicaraan kami. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dengan lunglai. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa ku lihat dari wajahnya. Aku ingin sekali menyusulnya, tapi..

"boleh aku masuk?" jung yonghwa. 'Apa kau tidak bisa melihat keadaan? Apa kau tidak bisa pulang saja hah?' makiku dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan itu. Aku menjaga ekspresiku agar tetap biasa.

"tentu saja, silakan masuk..."

/

"kyu...jujur saja. Kau tidak berubah. Tetap selalu menyakitinya, eoh.."dia memecah keheningan di antara kami yang kini sudah berada di ruang tamu. Aku menatapnya tajam. Jujur saja aku tidak terima dengan apa yang dia katakan, apalagi dengan senyum meremehkan yang terukir di wajahnya.

"apa maksudmu?!"

"sebaiknya aku pulang," dia beranjak dari kursinya. Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari kursi berniat mengantarnya tapi tangannya menahan bahuku. Dia tersenyum tipis. "kyu..kali ini aku tidak akan lari...aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merebut hatinya..."

_**TBC**_

_**Gomawo udah baca ff ini..mian kalau ada typo or miss kayak kemaren.. mohon reviewnya ya readers..**_

_***bow**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**thanks to: kyumin joyer, cho yuri mappanyuki, zaAra evil kyu, rania, wonnie, my kyukyukyu, chocobee, Jang Seungna, dewi. , adindapranatha, Rilianda Abelira, cuttianisa, rienalonely, gwansim84, bunyming, ayumi hiroshi, , Love Kyumin 137, kaisooism & abilhikmah yang udah ngereview chapter 1 dan chapter 2. keep reading 'doctor cho, i love you' ya...**_

_**Annyeong chingu..apa kabar kalian semua? Kabar aku buruk... *nah lho siapa yang nanya...**_

_**Semalam mimpi aku buruk... tapi gak juga bisa dibilang buruk sie sebenarnya karena mimpinya rate-M..wkwkwwk. mimpi ini buruk berhubung aku mimpiin si "tikus jelek" yang dah lama banget menghilang kayak ditelan bumi dari kehidupan aku. Mungkin faktor nulis ff ini, makanya perasaan yang dulu ikut bangkit lagi... *cie...**_

_**Sekedar pemberitahuan, dokter cho sendiri emang tercipta dari sosok "tikus" yang merupakan best friend n first lovenya author... *huuuuuu...gak ada yang nanya.**_

_**Hup.. daripada rasa sedih n kangen aku bangkit lagi, yuk segera kita ke chapter 3...**_

school

Sungmin pov:

Aku memutuskan untuk mengajar seperti biasa hari ini. Jujur saja sebenarnya kepalaku masih pusing mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi keprofesionalanku sebagai guru tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bolos mengajar hari ini. Yup, aku seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di SM high school.

"min.."sebuah suara dan tepukan di bahuku membuatku tersadar dan menoleh.

"oppa...waeyo?"kataku lemah. Jujur saja aku sedang malas untuk berbincang2 sekarang.

"wae?kau kenapa?dari tadi aku perhatikan kau hanya melamun..dan lihat wajahmu itu, lesu sekali, kau sakit?" aku hanya menatap wajah tampan yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapanku. Dia kelihatan cemas.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "aniyo oppa..aku tidak apa2..."

"kau yakin? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasa.. mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat." Aku kembali menggeleng mendengar kata2nya.

"anni...aku masih ada kelas sebentar lagi.. oppa sendiri kenapa masih disini? Oppa tidak mengajar?" sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkanku sendiri.

"anni...jamku sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu.."ok, itu berarti akan semakin sulit untuk mengusirnya.

Kalian pasti penasaran dengan siapa aku sedang bicara sekarang? Dia choi siwon. Guru matematika di sekolah tempat aku mengajar. Orangnya tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Dengan tubuh yang proporsional, lesung pipit yang selalu menghias setiap senyumnya, dan juga kecerdasannya di mata pelajaran yang justru paling kubenci. Sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya, tapi bukan berarti juga aku menyukainya. Wae? Itu dia, aku agak sedikit risih kalau harus berada di dekatnya. Bukan kenapa2, setiap dia di dekatku, banyak yeoja yang akan menghujamku dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan tentu saja aku tidak suka itu. Apalagi sekarang, aku ini wanita bersuami. BERSUAMI! Setidaknya kupikir begitu sebelum akhirnya kejadian kemarin berputar2 kembali di dalam otakku. Saat bagaimana joo hyun 'melayani' suamiku. Bahkan mereka melakukan itu di rumah sakit. Sungguh sangat memalukan.

OK, aku tidak mau mengingat mereka berdua, setidaknya sampai aku pulang ke rumah dan bertemu '_rattus norvegicus_' a.k.a 'tikus got' yang telah benar2 menghancurkan hatiku itu. Kembali lagi ke choi siwon. Dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak over percaya diri. Itu benar, DIA MENYUKAIKU. Kenapa aku tau? Tentu saja karena dia yang mengatakannya kepadaku. Tepat 3 bulan setelah aku resmi menjadi guru di sekolah ini yang notabene adalah yayasan milik keluarganya. Tapi aku menolaknya. Wae? Tentu saja karena yang ada di hatiku dari dulu sampai sekarang cuma namja bodoh yang satu itu, siapalagi kalau bukan CHO KYUHYUN!

Sudah hampir setahun aku mengajar di sekolah ini, dan hampir sebulan juga pernikahanku dengan kyuhyun. Tapi tidak seorangpun di sekolah ini yang tau bahwa aku sudah menikah. Kenapa begitu? Ntahlah.. mungkin karena pernikahanku yang tergesa2 sehingga tidak seorangpun dari sekolah ini yang diundang, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang suamiku yang pada akhirnyapun tetap tidak mencintaiku*tentunya begitu menurutku, atau mungkin aku masih suka dipanggil dengan panggilan miss saat mengajar dibandingkan panggilan mrs*ok itu adalah alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sebaiknya aku memberitahukan hal ini, terutama pada siwon oppa. Kenapa aku memanggilnya oppa? Tentu saja lagi2 dia yang memaksa dengan alasan walaupun aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya setidaknya dia ingin aku menganggapnya sebagai oppa-ku sendiri. But ottoke? Bahkan sekarang pernikahanku sedang di ujung tanduk. Aku bahkan sedang berpikir pengacara mana yang harus kuhubungi untuk mengurus perceraian kami. Tidak lucukan aku memberitahunya aku telah menikah dan akan bercerai pada waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dia terus berharap, karena memang dia masih BERHARAP! Dan aku tau itu.

"oppa...mianhae..."siwon oppa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata2ku. "aku..sudah menikah..tepatnya sebulan yang lalu..aku minta maaf karena tidak memberi tahu oppa..hanya saja semuanya serba mendadak...dan..."aku menggantungkan kalimatku sambil melihat reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh siwon oppa.

"HAHAHA...min...kau tau itu lelucon yang paling tidak lucu yang pernah kudengar." Dia tertawa keras sambil tangan kirinya memukul2 meja kerjaku dan tangan kanannya memegang perutnya sendiri. Ini tentu saja menimbulkan suara yang sangat ribut sampai2 beberapa guru lain yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing2 memandang kami dengan perasaan ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Melihat banyak orang yang sedang menatap kami siwon langsung mengeluarkan suara, "EHEMM" beberapa guru yang sedang menatap kamipun langsung dengan cepat melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing2. Hello! tidak ada satu orangpun yang ingin mencari masalah dengan choi siwon di sekolah ini. Keluarganya adalah pemilik yayasan tempat sekolah ini bernaung, kalian ingat?!

"aku tidak sedang bercanda..keluargaku yang merencanakan semuanya.."kataku lirih.

"APA?! YAA LEE SUNGMIN jangan membuatku marah!" dia menggebrak meja kerjaku dengan keras. Tapi kali ini tidak ada yang perduli, atau setidaknya mereka semua pura2 tidak perduli. "KAU BAHKAN BILANG ITU TERJADI SEBULAN YANG LALU?! FUCK!" siwon langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat...marah.

cafe

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Semua kejadian akhir2 ini benar2 membuatku nyaris gila. Pernikahanku terancam hancur. Pekerjaanku terancam hilang.

"haah" aku kembali menghela nafas berharap beban di kepalaku sedikit berkurang. Bahkan hot chocolate yang kupesan sudah dingin dari tadi.

Aku bingung. Aku tidak tau harus ke mana. Pulang ke rumahku? Aku belum siap, bahkan sangat tidak siap untuk bertemu cho kyuhyun sekarang. Pulang ke rumah orangtuaku? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, aku tidak bisa membayangkan pertanyaan2 yang akan mereka ajukan padaku. Ke rumah salah satu temanku? Siapa? Aku bahkan tidak punya teman yeoja yang bisa dibilang 'layak' untuk tempat menginap. Jangan salah sangka, aku ini memang lebih mudah dekat dengan namja dibanding yeoja. Mau ke rumah salah satu temanku*namja, aku rasa itu tidak pantaskan mengingat aku ini seorang yeoja yang sudah bersuami. BERSUAMI?!

"aarrrghhh" kujambak2 rambut kecoklatanku dengan lemah. Ottokahjyo?

"tidak pernah berubah eoh..."aku mengangkat kepalaku saat merasa ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara padaku.

"kau..."aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku baru saja akan beranjak bergi saat tangannya menahan bahuku agar aku tetap duduk. Aku ingin berteriak! Tapi tentu saja aku masih mempunyai pikiran yang sehat. Aku tidak mungkin membuat keributan di cafe yang sedang dipadati pengunjung ini. Apalagi pemilik cafe ini adalah teman dari omma-ku.

"kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara.."dia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan denganku. "minnie...aku tau ini semua adalah kesalahanku...tapi kau juga harus mengerti posisiku..." posisimu? Kau pasti sudah gila! Batinku meraung2 marah. Tapi tentu saja aku masih berusaha untuk terus mengendalikan emosiku.

"posisimu?!"aku menatapnya nanar. "lalu di mana posisiku?" aku mendengus kesal saat kulihat dia hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar kata2ku.

Kyuhyun pov:

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya agar dia mengerti kondisiku saat ini? Matanya yang menahan tangis, tangannya yang gemetar menahan amarah, wajahnya yang kelihatan agak pucat. Sungguh aku merasa berdosa.

"minnie..."aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Aku mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar tapi dia sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya. "mianhae..." akhirnya hanya kata itu yang berhasil lolos dari bibirku.

"aniya...harusnya aku sudah tau ini semua akan terjadi... harusnya aku sadar kalau ini semua hanya pura2 sejak awal..aku yang memang terlalu bodoh hingga bisa terjerumus dalam permainan ini...aku yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan tubuhku kepada laki2 yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada..."suaranya lemah...nyaris tak itu semua cukup untuk menancap dan merobek hatiku. Aku menggenggam tanganku untuk melepaskan rasa sakit yang tertanam di hatiku. Tapi nyatanya kata2nya benar2 mempunyai kekuatan untuk meruntuhkan semua kekuatanku.

"aku..." aku tidak tau harus bicara apa. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami bukan pura2. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa setiap sentuhanku di tubuhnya adalah nyata. Tapi apa daya, tentunya semua itu berlawanan dengan apa yang sudah dia lihat kemarin.

"gwenchanayo..aku sudah melupakan semuanya...berbahagialah dengan kekasihmu...nanti aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskan pada orangtua kita. Aku akan menjelaskan bahwa kita memang tidak cocok. Aku akan menyewa seorang pengacara untuk mengurus perceraian kita..."dia tersenyum miris saat mengatakan itu semua. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa bahkan ketika dia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

"shit..."

_**T.B.C**_

_**Ottoke readers? Jangan lupa review ya... mian kalo kependekan, soalnya pas ngerjain chapter ini tiba2 datang pengganggu ke rumah, mana gak bisa diusir lagi..hiks**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annyeong readers! Malam ini dengan membulatkan tekad aku telah menyelesaikan part 4! YEY! Berhubung chapter 2 dan chapter 3 terbilang pendek, jadilah part 4 aku usahain semampu aku*yah walaupun tetep aja gak bisa dibilang panjang amat. Tapi aku udah usaha lo... sumpah deh..hehe. ini aja baru selesai n langsung aku post. semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan readers!**_

Chapter 4 dimulai...

siwon's home

Siwon pov:

Apa ini sebuah gurauan?tapi ini benar2 tidak lucu. SANGAT TIDAK LUCU! Aku mencintainya...sangat mencintainya...aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya.

"YAA.. CHOI SIWON!" suara teriakan omma menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aish, ada apalagi ini.

"ne omma.."

"aku sudah bilangkan kalau paman dan bibi jung datang berkunjung. Kau kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka." aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. "hufh. Cepat turun, semua orang sudah menunggumu..."sayup2 aku masih bisa mendengar ocehan dari mulut omma kesayanganku itu.

"annyeonghaseo ahjussi, ahjumma..."kutundukkan kepalaku saat menyapa mereka. " yonghwa ssi..."kataku lagi. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Mwo? Dia langsung berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku. Tapi tentu saja pelukan seorang sahabat. *ingat ini genderswitch, dan yonghwa disini namja!

"hyung...lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya lagi. Di masih merangkul pundakku dengan posisi berdiri.

Aku meninju perutnya pelan dan memiting kepalanya dengan lengan kekarku. "nan gwenchana. Bagaimana denganmu eoh? Masih patah hati?" aku langsung tertawa sambil melepaskan pitinganku di lehernya.

Haha. Aku jadi ingat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Saat sebelum dia menyusul orangtuanya di jepang. Saat sebelum dia mengambil gelar dokter spesialisnya.

Flashback

"waeyo?bukankah harusnya kau senang bisa bertemu dengan orangtuamu? Kenapa mukamu seperti orang yang patah hati." GLEK. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang sempat muncul dari raut wajah yonghwa. OMO, dia memang sedang patah hati.

Aku menepuk bahunya pelan, berusaha memberikan semangat padanya. "apa masih orang yang sama eum?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangguk mengiyakan kata2ku. Tentu saja aku tau. Dia itu seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Aku tau kalau dia sedang mencintai seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang sudah sejak SMA berhasil merebut hatinya. Yeoja yang ternyata mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

"kau tidak harus pergi seperti ini. Kau bisa memperjuangkan semuanya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa temanmu itu tidak mencintai yeoja yang kau sukai itu eoh? Lalu kenapa kau mundur seperti ini? Apa dia menolakmu?" aku menatap sepupuku yang pendiam ini dengan tatapan khawatir.

"anni hyung.. Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya.." WHAT?!

"so? Setidaknya kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum kau pergi dan meninggalkannya!" aku sedikit kesal mengingat betapa bodohnya adikku yang satu ini.

"aku rasa tidak perlu hyung. Tanpa perlu bertanya, aku sudah tau jawabannya. Di matanya hanya ada namja itu...aku bisa melihatnya..aku bisa melihat binar2 kebahagiaan di matanya saat dia bersama namja itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia menganggapku sebagai 'pendengar yang baik' yang selalu mendengarkan ceritanya. Bahkan cerita tentang betapa dia mencintai namja .."dia tersenyum. Senyum yang menyedihkan menurutku."dan kau mau tau yang lebih buruk hyung? Namja itu tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyukainya... Baginya orang yang aku cintai hanyalah tempat bersandar yang nyaman saat dia merasa kelelahan dengan yeoja2 lain di sekelilingnya. Aku benci melihat itu. Aku benci melihat orang yang aku cintai merasa sedih saat melihat orang yang dia cintai bersama yeoja lain! Aku benci saat pelukanku tidak bisa meredakan tangisnya! Aku... Aku merasa lebih baik untuk sementara waktu aku menjauh darinya..."

Aku merangkul bahunya. Memberikan semangat padanya. "pergilah..lupakan dia..paling tidak untuk sementara waktu..."

flashback end

"YAA HYUNG...! ANIYO..." hahaha. Semua orang yang ada disana yakni orangtuaku dan orangtua yonghwa tertawa melihat kedekatan kami.

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan senda gurau kecil di antara kami. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Sejenak aku bisa melupakan ingatanku tentang sungmin.

"jadi...bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan yeoja pengganti eoh?" kataku sambil menyikut perut yonghwa. Kami sekarang sedang berdiri di beranda kamarku. Aku mengajaknya menginap di rumahku malam ini, sekedar untuk melepas rindu dan melupakan kejadian yang kualami tadi siang.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata2ku. "anni... Bahkan aku semakin ingin memilikinya...hehe."

"jinjja? Kau ini benar2..."aku memukul kepalanya pelan.

"hyung..."kali ini aku bisa melihat ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "dia sudah menikah..." benarkah? Apa ini berarti adikku ini sudah kalah dan menyerah? "tapi aku ingin merebutnya kembali...merebutnya dari namja itu...namja yang selalu menyakitinya...namja yang bahkan pernah menjadi sahabatku...apa aku salah hyung?"

"MWO?!" aku membulatkan mulutku tak percaya. "YA! JUNG YONGHWA! NA MICHOSSEO?! Apa kau serius? Kau tidak sedang bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin?! Aish.." aku menjambak rambutku. Aku merasa adikku yang satu ini sudah menjadi gila karena seorang yeoja yang bahkan aku tidak tau siapa namanya. Hei, bukannya aku tidak mau bertanya, tapi yonghwa tidak pernah memberitahuku setiap kali aku bertanya. Jujur saja, aku penasaran yeoja seperti apa yang bisa membuat adikku ini menjadi gila.

"hyung...namja itu membuatnya menangis lagi...bahkan setelah dia menikahinya...dia mengkhianati wanita yang kucintai hyung..." yonghwa menggenggam besi bulat pagar beranda kamarku.

"kalau namja itu tidak mencintainya, kenapa mereka menikah? Dan kenapa yeoja itu menerima ajakannya? Bukankah seharusnya yeoja itu tau kalau temanmu itu tidak mencintainya?" aku mengeluarkan statement yang menurutku masuk akal. Aku takut yeoja itu hanya ingin memberi harapan palsu kepada adikku yang masih polos ini *tentu saja dalam hal cinta.

"omma temanku itu sedang sakit. Jantungnya dalam kondisi yang cukup buruk. Dia meminta temanku itu untuk menikah dengan anak temannya yang yah..kau tau hyung...yeoja itu..dialah anak sahabat omma temanku..hufh. Sungguh Tuhan sangat tidak adil." DEG! Sungguh Tuhan memang sangat tidak adil dalam hal ini...

school

Sungmin pov:

Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya jam pelajaranku usai juga. Aku senang, iya aku senang. Aku senang bisa berada di kelas. Mengajar murid2ku yang manis. Aku bahkan bisa tertawa saat melihat dan mendengar tingkah mereka yang lucu. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju ruang guru. Sepanjang hari ini aku enggan masuk ke ruang guru. Tentu saja kalian tau alasannya. Aku sedang menghindari choi siwon. Tapi apa mau di kata, sekarang jam istirahat, dan aku tidak punya tempat pelarian lain selain ruang guru. Seandainya saja aku bisa pulang, tapi setelah ini aku masih ada kelas. Arrrgghhh. Kugigit bibirku kuat untuk mengatasi kegugupanku.

Aku baru saja akan melangkah masuk saat kudapati siwon oppa sedang duduk di kursinya. Aku ingin mundur tapi mata kami sudah terlanjur bertemu. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tetap melangkah masuk sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku sedikit takut padanya.

"o-"

"hyung!"

Aku baru saja ingin menyapanya yang memang duduk di meja yang berhadapan dengan mejaku saat siwon oppa mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu mengikuti suara orang yang sedang menyapanya. Aku refleks membalikkan kepalaku mengikuti pandangan siwon oppa.

"yonghwa ssi?" ucapku lirih. Tapi kurasa dia masih bisa mendengarnya. Terlihat dari dia yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"sungmin ssi..." dia membulatkan matanya yang indah itu *omo, aku bilang apa barusan?

"kalian saling kenal?" kata2 siwon memecah kesunyian yang ada di antara kami.

Siwon pov:

Suasana macam apa ini? Kulihat yonghwa membulatkan matanya yang sedang menatap sungmin. Tatapannya seperti penuhhh...cinta? Apa? Cinta?!

"kalian saling kenal?" kata2 itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku tidak tahan dengan kediaman yang menusuk ini.

"nne..."sungmin mengulas senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"hhyuung...ini..."SHIT!jadi ini seperti yang aku bayangkan!

hospital

Kyuhyun pov:

Aarrrgghhh. Aku bisa gila. Semalaman dia tidak pulang dan aku bahkan tidak tau harus mencarinya ke mana. Aku ingin sekali menelpon ke rumah orangtuanya. Tapi tidak, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu. Kalau sungmin tidak di sana sama saja aku bunuh diri. Sama saja aku memberitahu orangtua kami tentang keadaan keluarga kecilku.

BRAAK!Aku memukul meja yang ada di ruang kerjaku. Ingin rasanya menghancurkan seluruh isi ruangan ini. Ruangan di mana semua malapetaka terjadi.

"oppa..."aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara itu berasal. "oppa? Gwenchana? Kau masih marah padaku?" dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia merangkul leherku mesra dari belakang. Karena memang aku masih tetap di posisi duduk di kursi putarku. "oppa..saranghae..." katanya sambil mengecup pipiku dengan lembut.

Yeoja ini..racun apa yang dia berikan padaku sampai2 aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. "joo hyun...aku mohon...tidak sekarang..." aku melepaskan pelukannya di leherku. Aku baru saja akan berjalan meninggalkan ruanganku...

"oppa...apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"kata2nya membuatku berhenti melangkah. "APA PELACUR ITU BEGITU HEBAT SAMPAI KAU SEKARANG INGIN MENINGGALKAN AKU!" dia menaikkan suaranya. Aku bisa melihat air mata jatuh di pipinya yang memerah karena marah. "apa dia sangat hebat saat melayanimu?!" kali ini suaranya sangat pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku.

PLAAK!

"seohyun ya.." aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata2nya. Aku bahkan menjatuhkan tanganku di pipinya yang mulus itu.

"oppa, kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya,kan? Kau selalu bilang kalau kalian hanya teman...wae?WAE?! Kau bahkan membelanya! Kau membela PELACUR itu! Kau membela PELACUR yang sudah merebutmu dariku..ANNI! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku!"

BRAAK!

Aku hanya bisa menatap pintu ruanganku yang baru saja dibanting oleh seohyun. Aku bingung, benar2 bingung.

school

Yonghwa pov:

Ada apa ini? Ada atmosfir tidak enak bertebaran di udara. Nafasku sesak.

"jadi ada apa kau ke sini.." hyung? Kenapa kau jadi dingin begini?

"hyung..aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang..sungmin ssi..bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"mianhae..yonghwa ssi...aku ada kelas sebentar lagi.."

"eoh? Arra... Hyung, apa kau juga ada kelas?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah siwon hyung yang masih saja terdiam di posisinya.

"anni.."ucapannya begitu lirih. Bahkan dia tidak memandangku.

Jangan2 yang kemarin itu...

flashback

"yaa hyung jangan terus mengolokku. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Sudah tua begini tapi masih saja belum memberi ahjumma seorang cucu...haha." kali ini aku yang tertawa. Apalagi saat kulihat hyung memajukan bibirnya kesal..(*wonnie jangan kesal nee,kan masih ada author siwonest yang siap sedia menjadi istrimu ini...wkwkwkw)

"hahaha..yonghwa...kau ini...kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya hyungmu itu karena ditolak oleh seorang yeoja..." choi ahjumma langsung tertawa sambil melirik ke arah anak satu2nya itu.

"mwo?! Bahkan seorang choi siwon bisa ditolak? Bagaimana mungkin?" kali ini omma-ku yang terlihat sangat penasaran. Appa-ku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi omma-ku saat ini.

"nee..aku juga nyaris tidak percaya..haah...apa yang kurang dari anakku ini?" aku setuju, di mataku hyung adalah namja yang sangat sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, tubuhnya bagus, pintar, baik, ah pokoknya semuanya sempurna. Yeoja macam apa yang mampu menolaknya? Aku jadi penasaran.

"omma...sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi..."wajah siwon hyung memerah, mungkin dia malu?

"memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak seorang choi siwon?" aku tersenyum jahil apalagi saat hyung memberi kode dengan gerakan mulutnya yang bisa kubaca 'awas kau!'wkwkwkwk.

"wonnie..kau tidak memberitahu adikmu?" choi ahjumma menatap siwon hyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"omma, yonghwa kan belum lama pulang ke korea. Apalagi kami baru bertemu sekarang..." siwon hyung menjawab ommanya dengan lembut. Ada kesan malu2 yang tertangkap olehku dari matanya.

"dia itu alasan kenapa hyungmu ini masih bertahan mengajar dan tidak mau meneruskan usaha paman." wow. Daebak. Hyung kau hebat! "dia...seorang guru di SM high school.."aku melotot tidak percaya.

"ternyata namja seperti siwon bisa juga luluh oleh seorang yeoja...haha" omma semakin membuat wajah siwon oppa memerah. Tapi entah mengapa ada kesedihan dibalik senyumnya.

flashback end

restaurant

"hyung/yonghwa apa sungmin..." aku tercekat saat mendengar kata2 yang keluar dari mulut kami secara bersamaan. Aku melihat wajah siwon hyung yang memucat. "hyung, dia sudah menikah..." apa kau akan mundur hyung? Karena aku tidak ingin mundur! Tidak sekarang!

"arra...dia sudah mengatakannya"

"hyung, aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku tidak akan mundur.."

"nee..." ish hyung apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

"apa hyung menyerah?" aku harus tau kan siapa saja yang harus kukalahkan dalam laga ini.

"molla.." apa? Hyung kau bercanda kan? Kau tidak akan bersaing dengan adikmu sendiri kan?

"hyung..aku mencintainya.." ucapku lirih.

"aku tahu..." siwon hyung kenapa kita berada dalam kondisi seperti ini? "tapi aku juga mencintainya..." MWO?!

hotel

Sungmin pov:

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Sudah 2 hari ini aku menginap di hotel. Sepi.. Sungguh suasana ini sangat sepi. Aku memejamkan mataku dan langsung saja bayangan itu memasuki pikiranku. Namja itu... Cho kyuhyun.. Sungguh aku sangat membencinya... Rambutnya yang brunette agak panjang bergelombang hingga menyentuh kerah kemejanya. Hidungnya yang mancung. Kulitnya yang putih. Bibirnya yang lembut. Tubuhnya yang indah bahkan tanpa abs di perutnya..

"lee sungmin..kau benar2 sudah gila.."

Author pov:

_Ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun_

_Aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun_

_Naui mameul bomyeonseo_

_(7 years of love-cho kyuhyun)_

Sungmin berjalan ke arah meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar suara handphonenya yang membahana badai di khatulistiwa...*plak. Ini bukan lagi acara si 'sesuatu' kali thor.

"yeoboseo..." sungmin menjawab dengan lemah saat membaca nama omma tercetak di layarnya.

"yaa..minnie...kau ini...lama sekali baru menjawab telpon.."sungmin menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya. Ya, suara ommanya itu memang bisa membuatnya tuli sesaat.

"mianhae omma aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.." kata sungmin lemah.

"mana kyuhyun?" sungmin langsung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan omma-nya. Tapi sebentar saja dia sudah bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya dan memasang wajah tenang.

"masih di rumah sakit omma.." sungmin sebenarnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membohongi omma yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"oh. Apa kyu sibuk malam ini? Apa kalian bisa makan malam di rumah? Omma sangat merindukanmu..." kali ini suara lee jung soo-sungmin omma terdengar sangat lembut. Bahkan sungmin bergetar mendengarnya.

Sungmin pov:

Apa omma bisa merasakan ada masalah yang terjadi padaku? Apa ikatan batin kami sekuat itu? Perlahan setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku.

"aku tidak tau omma...sepertinya dia agak sibuk. Apa omma keberatan kalau aku datang sendiri? tentu saja aku akan menanyakannya pada kyu..tapi apa omma keberatan aku pergi sendiri kalau kyu sedang sibuk?" hatiku sangat2 merindukan omma, ingin segera memeluknya. Hiks.

sungmin's home

Lee jung soo pov:

Anak nakal! Kau bahkan berani berbohong pada omma eoh. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang baik2 saja saat kau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana aku tau? Kalian pikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini PARK JUNG SOO..anni LEE JUNG SOO maksudku. Aku punya banyak mata2. Aku bahkan tau apa yang baru saja dilakukan menantuku. Siapa yang memberitahuku? Aku punya seorang perawat yang tentu saja terpercaya yang bisa memberitahukan semua hal yang terjadi di rumah sakit dan bahkan di ruang pribadi menantuku. Ingin rasanya aku menarik rambut yeoja sialan yang bernama seo joo hyun itu. Berani2nya dia menggoda menantuku! Dan bodohnya lagi...iya..menantuku tergoda.

"nee..omma tunggu kedatanganmu chagi..."

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

Aku menunggu suara sambungan di seberang sana. Apa dia tidak akan mengangkat telpon dariku eoh? Aish. Yaa namja pabbo, kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk eoh! Kalau bukan aku menyayangi ibumu yang jelas2 teman terbaikku. Aku pasti sudah...

"yeoboseo ommoenim..." kata2 diseberang sana menyadarkan lamunanku.

"kyunnie yaa...kau sibuk?kau sedang di rumah sakit ya?" aku memulai akal licikku. Hohoho

"anni ommoenim..apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Nde.. Aku memang sedang di rumah sakit.." oh. Baguslah kalau kau tidak membohongiku. Aku mengeluarkan evil smirk-ku. *ya author evil smirk itu kan punya kyu! Oh iya, mianhae sparkkyu! :-p

"apa sungmin sudah menghubungimu? Kau akan ikut kan makan malam di rumah omma? Jujur saja omma sangat merindukan kalian.. Sungmin bilang kau sibuk.. Jadi omma menelpon untuk membujukmu secara langsung..hehe...ottoke? Kau tidak akan mengecewakan omma, kan?" wkwkwkwk aku nyaris tertawa mendengar kata2ku sendiri. Ternyata aktingku lebih baik dari pada choi siwon. *mianhae park jung soo ssi... Ini lagi di 'doctor cho, i love you' karangan author. Jadi untuk sementara lupakan super junior ne...

"aku akan usahakan ommoenim...kalau tidak ada operasi mendadak aku akan kesana bersama minnie..." walau sedikit aku masih bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari bibir menantuku itu. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"omma tunggu ne...selamat bekerja!" aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon kami.

Kalian harus datang berdua. Harus! Bagaimanapun kalian harus rujuk!

nite

Sungmin pov:

Disinilah aku. Bersama suamiku. Ya kalian tidak salah dengar. Aku sedang berada di rumah orangtuaku. Bersama SUAMIKU! Aish. Omma, kuakui aku bangga menjadi anakmu. Kau sangat pintar! Kau bahkan bisa membuat kami berada di sini berdua, berpegangan tangan, mesra..Hiks.

flashback

Aku membuka handphone saat terdengar bunyi sms masuk. Mataku langsung memerah saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

**From: tikus got**

_'kau di mana? Kau tidak pernah menjawab telpon dariku. Omma-mu mengundang kita makan malam. Aku sudah menyanggupinya. Apa kita bisa pergi bersama?'_

Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Ini adalah permintaan omma-ku. Dia bisa membunuh kyu dan joo hyun kalau dia tau apa yang terjadi. Paling tidak aku ingin memperlihatkan sedikit kebahagiaan rumah tangga kami sebelum aku mengakhiri semuanya.

**From: me**

_'jemput aku di lobby Queen Hotel jam 7'_

Aku hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan kami. Aku bahkan memotong saat kyu mulai bicara.

"kyu, aku mohon. Aku sedang menginginkan ketenangan." itulah salah satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutku saat kyu baru akan memulai pembicaraan.

flashback end

"kalian sudah datang?" omma langsung menyambutku dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Tangannya langsung merangkul tubuhku. Hangat. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. "kyu..." omma tersenyum lebar menatap tangan kyu yang masih menggenggam tanganku erat.

"annyeonghaseo ommoenim.."kyu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam kepada omma.

Ada yang bertanya pada appaku? Dia sedang pergi ke Jeju untuk urusan bisnis.

"omma sangat kesepian..."suasana meja makan yang tadinya sunyi langsung terisi oleh suara lembut omma.

"apa omma mau aku menginap selama appa pergi?" jujur saja aku sedikit khawatir padanya. Ommaku ini sedikit labil.

"anni...omma ingin seorang cucu..CUCU!" glek. See! Sekarang suaranya yang lembut langsung meninggi. Kelabilannya kambuh lagi.

UHUK

Aku menoleh ke arah kyu yang tersedak minuman yang sedang langsung menepuk2 punggungnya pelan.

"omma...kami baru saja menikah. Jadi wajar saja kalau belum dikaruniai anak..."aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"YAA!..bagaimana kalian bisa diberi keturunan kalau kalian tidak berusaha membuatnya?!" aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar omongan omma.

"kami sudah berusaha omma..."ucapku lirih. Bohong! Aku berbohong! Bagaimana mungkin satu kali itu disebut usaha.

"mian ommoenim aku akui aku kurang meluangkan waktu untuk minnie.." kyu menatap omma dengan tatapan 'aku menyesal' nya.

"aish...kalian ini. Harusnya kalian banyak meluangkan waktu berdua. Berusahalah setiap hari.. Harusnya umur pernikahan kalian adalah umur di mana kalian bahkan ingin melakukannya terus menerus setiap hari,kan?" what?! Omma! Kali ini kau membuat anakmu malu.

"kami tidak bisa kekanakan dan egois seperti itu omma, kami punya tanggung jawab atas pekerjaan kami masing2. Apalagi kyu...dia itu dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas nyawa seseorang.." suasana meja makan sedikit memanas sekarang. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menyentuh makanan yang terhidang di meja makan.

"NDE..! Dan nyawa keturunanku juga tergantung dari USAHA kalian!" omma, kau! Aish. Aku membencimu.!"tapi tentu saja omma ini omma yang sangat mengerti kondisi anak2 omma...Ahjumma!" seorang pembantu yang kukenali sebagai Shim ahjumma membawakan sebuah amplop putih dan menyerahkannya langsung ke tangan omma. "omma dan cho omma sudah menyiapkan ini untuk kalian." suara lembut omma kali ini sungguh mencurigakan. Aku mengambil amplop itu dengan ragu.

"MWO! Tiket ke Paris?! Untuk berdua? Apa maksud semua ini? Omma... Kami..."

"kalian bisa...kami sudah mengurus semuanya. Kalian tinggal berangkat lusa! Aish aku sungguh senang sekali.. Akhirnya kalian bisa berbulan madu...ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ " aku shock dibuatnya.

"kyu..."aku menoleh ke arah kyu yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Aku harap2 cemas menunggu apa komentarnya tentang semua ini.

"gamsahamnida ommoenim...aku tidak menyangka omma dan ommoenim memberikan hadiah yang sangat indah untuk pernikahan kami. Kami akan berangkat ke paris lusa!"

MWO?!

**T.B.C**

_**Ottoke? Udah cukup panjang belom? Ditunggu reviewnya.. mian kalo typonya banyak, bis aku ngetik part 4 ini di tablet, biar bisa sambil guling2 maksudnya..hehehe**_

_**Oh iya gomawo buat yang dah ngereview chapter 3. Jangan lupa review chapter 4 juga ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Annyeong readers...**_

_**Gomawo bagi yang udah ngereview chapter 1 - 4.. Walaupun masih dikit, tapi aku bahagia banget udah ada yang ngeapresiasi ff karangan aku...**_

_**Di chapter 5 ini aku bingung banget, belom mutusin bakal ada nc-nya apa gak..hufh.. Bis kalo aku yang jadi sungmin pasti berat banget buat nerima kyu lagi...*sok ngerti perasaan sungmin, trus kenapa author malah bikin kyu kayak gitu! (dimarahin sparkyu)**_

_**Mending aku kabur ke chapter 5 deh..hehe**_

**Chapter 5 begin**

Kyuhyun pov:

"MWO?!" sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, seolah meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku.

"aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita mengikuti saran omma..kita memang butuh waktu berdua..."aku tersenyum ke arah sungmin-omma.

"wah..kau memang menantu yang sangat baik kyu..omma sungguh bisa tenang sekarang..." omma keliatan sangat bahagia.

Memang ini yang terbaik. Aku butuh waktu berdua dengan sungmin. Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan keputusan yang akan aku ambil.

"oh iya, bagaimana kalau malam ini kalian menginap disini? Omma masih rindu dengan kalian..." baiklah ini tidak ada salahnya juga kan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan tanda bahwa aku setuju.

"anni omma...mianhae...aku besok ada kelas pagi, jadi rasanya mustahil bagi kami untuk menginap di sini..." ok, dia tidak setuju.. Yah setidaknya aku tau, dia pasti malas berlama2 denganku, apalagi kalau harus sekamar.

"apa masalahnya?! Baju2mu masih tertata rapi di lemari. Kyu juga sudah setuju! Aish.. Kau ini! Pokoknya omma mau kalian menginap!" sungmin-omma beranjak meninggalkan kami. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. "dan ber'USAHA'lah juga malam ini!" hah?! Aku sungguh salut dengan wanita separuh baya ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia membicarakan masalah seperti itu secara terang2an begini.

Sungmin pov:

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar diikuti oleh kyu yang mengekor di belakangku. Kubuka pintu dan kudapati bubu yang masih terbaring manis di ranjangku. 'Bubu...kau menungguku? Mianhae karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu...' kuhempaskan tubuhku yang terbilang sexy ke atas ranjang tepat di atas bubu.

"bogoshippo..." aku memeluk bubu erat, tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Perlahan ku lihat tubuh bubu terangkat. Kutengadahkan leherku mengikuti gerakan bubu. Aish. Namja pabbo ini!

"apa yang kau lakukan pada bubu? Jangan menarik telinganya seperti itu, nanti telinganya bisa putus tau!" aku langsung menarik tubuh bubu ke dalam pelukanku. Takkan kubiarkan namja menyebalkan yang paling kubenci selama hidupku ini mengangkat bubu dengan menarik telinganya seperti itu. Kasian bubu.

"haah..arra...mianhae..."kyu menghembuskan nafas pelan mendengar ucapanku. "min..." apalagi yang ingin kau katakan kyu? Sungguh aku tidak ingin mendengar kata2 yang akan meluncur dari bibirmu. "apa kau marah karena aku menyetujui bulan madu kita?"

"apa aku perlu menjawab?" aku meliriknya dengan ujung mataku dan menghembuskan nafas kesal. "aku mau tidur, ini..!" kulemparkan bantal dan selimut ke arahnya. "kau bisa tidur di sofa itu." aku menunjuk sofa warna pink yang menghadap ke kiri ranjangku.

Sungguh aku sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya memiringkan badan membelakangi kyu dan memejamkan mata-pura2 tidur. 'Aku sangat merindukanmu kyu! Sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu.. 'Seandainya aku bisa meneriakkan kata2 itu padamu, kyu.

Kurasakan ranjangku bergerak mendapati beban baru yang duduk tepat di belakangku. Kyu? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa aku harus membuka mata sekarang?

"mianhae..." tubuhku membeku mendengar kata2nya. "jeongmal mianhae..." kali ini dia mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku menggigit bibirku mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang mulai tidak normal. "kau belum tidur?" apa dia tau kalau aku hanya berpura2 tidur? "hmm...sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja. Have a nice dream, minnie tikus..." aku nyaris berteriak saat kurasakan kecupan di kepalaku. Kyu beranjak meninggalkan ranjangku.

'Kyu... Jebal... Jangan seperti ini.' air mataku mulai mengalir pelan. Sungguh sebenci apapun aku padanya aku sangat mencintainya.

incheon airport

Lee jung soo pov:

Aku bahagia. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia! Di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri berdampingan dengan besanku cho heechul di bandara. Bagaimana aku tidak bahagia, hari ini adalah hari yang kami tunggu2. Hari keberangkatan anak dan menantuku ke Paris!

'Paris! Paris! Paris!' ingin rasanya aku meloncat2 seperti iklan suatu produk yang pernah aku lihat di tv. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam tangan chullie dengan kuat. Kami hanya berdua mengantar kepergian mereka sementara suami kami sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing2. Hufh. Tapi tetap saja AKU BAHAGIA!

"omma, ommoenim.. Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang." aku menjawab kata2 kyu dengan senyuman, begitu pula chullie yang ada di sampingku.

"kyunnie..jaga menantuku dengan baik ne...jangan macam2 atau kau juga akan menyakiti hati omma-mu ini..." aku menggeleng2 kecil saat mendengar kata2 chullie. Chullie, kau tidak tau saja apa yang sudah anakmu lakukan. Huh.

"ne omma..arraso..jaga kesehatan omma juga, arra? Jangan sampai aku mendengar kabar buruk saat sedang berbulan madu.." kyu memeluk tubuh chullie dengan lembut dan mengecup pipinya mesra. Aku agak iri melihat kemesraan mereka. Seandainya anakku juga bisa berlaku manis seperti itu padaku, aku akan mengadakan syukuran 7 hari 7 malam tanpa henti. Hiks.

"omma.."kali ini kyu memelukku dengan hangat. Aku tersenyum sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "jangan lupa 'usaha'" aku sengaja menekankan kata 'usaha' agar kyu bisa mengerti maksudku. Dapat kulihat wajah kyu yang sedikit memerah setelah melepas pelukanku.

"minnie...terimakasih karena sudah menjadi menantu keluarga kami...berbahagialah di sana..." minnie menahan tangis saat mendengar kata2 chullie. Aku bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dia rasakan. Mian minnie, tapi omma tetap yakin bahwa hanya bersama kyu-lah kau bisa bahagia, dan omma akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat anak omma bahagia.

"ne..ommoenim..minnie sudah sangat senang hanya dengan menikah dengan kyunnie..." sungmin melepas pelukannya pada chullie dan berjalan ke arahku. "omma..." kedua tangannya menggapai tanganku dan meremas tanganku pelan. Mencium pipiku dan membisikkan..."mianhae karena selalu mengecewakanmu..." aku sedih. Aku hancur saat mendengar kata2nya. Tapi tentu saja seorang lee jung soo tidak akan menunjukkan itu semua. Kulepaskan genggamannya di tanganku. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku di kedua pipinya yang agak chubby. Kukecup keningnya lembut. "anak bodoh!" hanya itu kata2 yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Tapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum mendengarnya. "cepat pergi! Dan cepat berikan omma kalian cucu! Aku tidak mau mati sebelum melihat cucuku! Arraso!" kukeluarkan tatapan mengancam yang biasa kupakai saat mengancam Kangin-suamiku jika dia tidak menuruti keinginanku.

"ne..."sungmin dan kyu menjawab dengan serempak walaupun dengan tatapan mata 'aku tidak sanggup' milik mereka.

school

Siwon pov:

"MWO?! Dia meminta izin untuk berbulan madu dan kau mengizinkannya? Kepala sekolah seperti apa kau ini, hyung?! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengizinkannya?!" sungguh aku nyaris kehilangan akal sehatku saat mendengat jawaban dari kim yesung-kepala sekolah tentang ketidak hadiran sungmin hari ini.

"siwon ssi...aku harap kau bisa tenang.." yesung hyung menepuk bahuku pelan. "tidak mungkin aku menghalanginya. Ini bukan permintaan sungmin, tapi keluarga suaminya, keluarga Cho." keluarga cho? Jadi dia menikahi pewaris keluarga cho? Jadi seorang Cho yang telah mengambil dan bahkan menyakiti minnie-ku?

"keluarga cho... Semuanya semakin berat saja.." yesung hyung kelihatan bingung mendengar kata2ku. Aku tidak perduli dengan kebingungannya karena kata2 yang ku katakan. semua kata2 itu memang lebih kutujukan kepada diriku sendiri.

Keluarga cho.. Keluarga yang menguasai perusahaan farmasi yang sangat besar. Mungkin tidak terdengar terlalu hebat di telinga orang2 sepertiku dan keluargaku. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah latar belakang si pemilik perusahaan Cho hangeng. Cho hangeng adalah anak dari mafia terkuat di cina, cho yoochun. Walaupun hangeng lebih memilih untuk hidup normal dan membangun usahanya sendiri dan bahkan menyerahkan kekuasaan keluarga mereka ke tangan adiknya, cho yunho, tapi tetap saja keluarga mereka bukan keluarga yang dengan mudahnya bisa 'disentuh' oleh orang lain. Menyentuh keluarga cho sama saja dengan mempertaruhkan nasib keluargaku. Bukan berarti aku takut, hey, siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar nama keluarga choi? Keluarga yang sedang merajai pasar korea bahkan asia. Secara materi, aku percaya bahwa keluargaku tidak kalah dibandingkan keluarga cho, tapi apa kalian pernah mendengar kata 'mafia' sebelumnya?! Apa yang ada di kepala kalian saat mendengar kata2 itu?! Pembunuh berdarah dingin? Lintah darat? Penindas? Yang jelas tidak akan ada image baik yang akan terlintas di pikiran kalian, begitu pula aku. Mereka bisa saja menggunakan cara kotor untuk menjatuhkan keluargaku.

Setidaknya mungkin aku harus menggunakan cara halus. Disini cho kyuhyun yang bersalah, dia yang telah berselingkuh, jadi ada kemungkinan dia akan melepaskan sungmin dengan sukarela, kan? Bisa saja dia memang sangat mencintai selingkuhannya itu. Aku hanya perlu tetap menunjukkan rasa cintaku kepada sungmin, dan pada saatnya nanti mungkin dia akan dengan sukarela masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Tapi... Yaak choi siwon, kau melupakan sesuatu anni seseorang, sepupumu... Iya, sepupuku yonghwa. Ottokajyo? Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya. Haah... Maybe just let it flow, at least for now...

paris

shangri-la hotel, kyu n min's room

Sungmin pov:

OMMO?! Ini DAEBAAAKK! Kamar yang sangat besar dan kelihatan wah, tapi tetap dengan nuansa warna kuning gading yang hangat, teras yang menghadap ke eiffel tower, mini bar pribadi, dan jangan lupa soundproof. Ini sungguh tempat yang strategis, hanya 600 meter jalan kaki untuk ke eiffel tower dan sungai seine. Semuanya sempurna, benar2 sempurna selain... Selain seorang namja yang mengekor di belakangku dan tempat tidur berseprai putih dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk hati besar di tengahnya. Iya, ini bukan liburan, ini bulan madu. Bulan madu?! Tuhan, tolong beri aku kesabaran lebih selama seminggu ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke teras kamar kami yang terletak di lantai 19. Eiffel.. Indah sekali.. Wajar kalau banyak orang yang ingin ke sini untuk melihatnya. Ada perasaan tenang saat melihatnya. Seine...

flashback

"tikus, aku mau kesini..." aku menunjukkan contoh foto prewedding yang terpampang di majalah yang sedang kubaca. "aku juga mau melakukan foto prewedding disini.." aku merengek memaksanya melihat apa yang sedang aku tunjukkan.

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" dia mendengus kesal dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada psp yang ada digenggamannya.

"hufh. Kau harus mengajakku ke sini suatu hari nanti. Arraso?!" aku tetap memaksa.

"shireo..aku kan bukan pacarmu apalagi calon suamimu, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" dia bahkan bicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pspnya.

"yah setidaknya kau harus mengajakku kalau kau pergi ke sana..." aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"kalau aku harus memilih, aku tidak akan memilih paris." lagi2 tanpa menengok padaku.

"lalu ke mana? Bukannya paris adalah tempat yang sangat romantis bagi setiap pasangan?" aku penasaran.

"milan. Aku akan mengajaknya ke milan." milan...?

"kalau begitu aku ikut! Kalau kau pergi ke sana kau harus mengajakku!"

flashback end

Sudah lama. Itu sudah lama sekali. Masa SMA benar2 masa yang menyenangkan untuk persahabatan kami. Bahkan terasa aneh, bagaimana bisa persahabatan kami tetap ada disaat kyu bahkan mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Tapi sekarang, disaat kami bahkan telah resmi menjadi suami istri, semua persahatan serasa sirna begitu saja.

Seine. Tempat yang kuimpikan untuk berdua dengannya. Apa ini mimpi? Bagaimana mungkin impianku saat SMA bisa terpampang nyata di depanku sekarang? Apa ini berarti kami berjodoh? Atau justru ini cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk umat yang sering melalaikan tugasnya ini? Kalau dia adalah cobaan, aku ingin Tuhan selalu memberikan cobaan itu...

Kyuhyun pov:

Paris. Sungguh tak disangka. Aku bisa di sini berdua dengannya di sini. Paris adalah kota favoritnya setelah Tokyo. Aku tau itu. Dia bahkan ingin foto preweddingnya dilakukan di sini. Tepatnya di tepi sungai seine. Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa seine adalah tempat yang sangat romantis...aneh, karena bagiku sungai seine tidak ada bedanya dengan sungai han, atau sungai2 yang lainnya.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memandangnya yang sedang berdiri di teras kamar kami. Matanya terpejam-menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan memainkan rambut sebahunya itu. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit bagiku untuk mencintainya? Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya, tapi kenapa aku tidak ingin selalu berada di sampingnya?

"mianhae..." tidak kusadari kakiku sudah membawaku mendekat kepadanya. Mulutku bahkan mengucap kata maaf untuknya.

Tidak ada reaksi. Aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan. Merengkuh tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Kuletakkan daguku di sela2 lehernya. Mencium aroma wangi dari tubuhnya. Aroma zaitun yang menenangkan.

"kyu...hentikan...aku mohon hentikan..." suaranya terdengar seperti akan menangis.

"waeyo? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukan ini saat kita hanya bersahabat? Kenapa ini menjadi masalah saat kita justru sudah menjadi suami istri?" aku tidak bergeming dan tetap di posisiku, menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"karena aku tidak ingin berharap lagi..." dia berlalu dan meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam-merasakan kehampaan melanda.

Lee jung soo pov:

Aku di sini. Di paris. Yihaaa! Asal kalian tau saja, aku ini bukan orang yang mudah putus asa. Aku mengajak suamiku Kangin untuk pergi ke paris dengan alasan ingin menikmati bulan madu yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Kangin hanya mengiyakan walau aku tau kalau dia sudah menduga kalau aku punya rencana besar dibalik rayuanku yang mengajaknya ke paris.

"yeobo... Apa kau harus seperti ini? Anak kita sudah dewasa..." kangin masih membahas hal yang sama bahkan sejak kami masih di korea.

"honey...apa kau tidak ingin punya cucu heum? Aku cuma ingin merealisasikan mimpi kita itu saja..." kuelus pipinya lembut.

"tapi...kurasa tidak baik menggunakan cara seperti ini..." kangin masih kelihatan tidak setuju dengan rencanaku.

"honey... Apa kau mencintaiku?" dia mengangguk mantap. "kalau begitu aku ingin anak kita bahagia. Dan seorang bayi akan mewujudkan mimpiku itu...arra?" dia mengangguk lemah. "jadilah partnerku yang baik tuan lee..karena kau tidak akan menyesal..."kukecup bibirnya sekilas dan kukaitkan kedua lenganku di lehernya.

"chagi..." suaranya memberat. "apa kita harus memberikan minnie adik..." mwo?! Aku melotot mendengarnya. "ayolah..aku mohon...aku menginginkannya sekarang..."tangannya mulai nakal dan mengelus payudaraku dari luar baju yang kupakai. Aku bahkan mendesah pelan saat lidahnya yang kasar menjilat kulit leherku perlahan.

"nnneee..lakukan yang kau mau mr. Lee, tapi ingat. Kau budakku sekarang. Aaarrrggghhh..."desahanku tak tertahan saat dia menggigit leherku gemas.

Jung yonghwa pov:

Tiba2 saja kyuhyun menghilang dari rumah sakit. Rasa penasaran membuatku bertanya ke bagian administrasi rumah sakit dan sial bagiku cho kyuhyun mengajukan cuti dengan alasan bulan madu. Tapi sepertinya tidak hanya aku yang merasakan kesialan ini, aku bisa melihat joo hyun yang sudah seperti mayat hidup saat menjalankan tugasnya di rumah sakit. Dia pasti juga sudah mengetahui alasan ketidakhadiran kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

Lagu 'i'm sorry-CN Blue' memecah keheningan di ruangan kerjaku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. 'hyung?'

"annyeonghaseo hyung..." kuangkat handphoneku setelah membaca nama choi siwon yang tertera di layar.

"bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" dia kedengaran sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi sekarang.

"hmm, jam kerjaku belum selesai hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti malam? Aku akan ke rumahmu.,,," kataku mengingat jadwalku yang harus standby di rumah sakit hari ini.

"jangan di rumahku...jam 10 di Rain club." aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Aku tau club itu. Club yang biasa aku datangi dengan hyung dulu saat melepas stress kami.

"arra..sampai bertemu nanti malam." terdengar suara sambungan yang telah diputus di seberang sana. Hufh. Ku rasa ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Rain club

"hyung." kutepuk bahu yang kuyakini milik choi siwon-sepupuku.

"kau sudah datang.." dia mengulas sedikit senyum yang malah terlihat sedih menurutku. Aku bisa melihat gelas wiski yang nyaris kosong berada di genggamannya. Aku harap itu gelas yang pertama mengingat hyungku ini tidak terlalu baik dalam hal minuman beralkohol.

"ne..."aku mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"mereka sedang berbulan madu, kau tau?" deg. Jadi itu alasan kau seperti ini hyung?

Aku mengangguk pelan, tapi aku tau kalau dia bisa melihatnya.

"yonghwa...mianhae...aku mencintainya..." ucapnya lirih. Dia menatapku dengan sayu, tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan gelas keduanya dengan sekali tenggak.

Aku hanya diam. Tidak tau harus berkomentar apa. Di satu sisi aku ingin dia mundur dengan terhormat, tapi di sisi lain aku bisa melihat betapa hancurnya dia setelah kehilangan sungmin.

"kau marah..? Mianhae..." aku menghentikan tangannya yang ingin menenggak gelas ke-3nya.

"aku tidak marah hyung...aku hanya sedih karena kita berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Mianhae, aku kemarin terlalu egois dan menyuruh hyung untuk mundur..." aku tau hyungku, dia tidak mungkin sehancur ini kalau dia tidak benar2 mencintai sungmin.

"kalau begitu...apa kau keberatan kalau aku menyusulnya...?" kali ini pandangannya terasa menusuk ke arahku. "Aku..tidak bisa hanya diam disini dan membayangkan dia yang sedang berbulan madu di sana..." SHOCK! Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku saat ini. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengedepankan logika di banding perasaanku.

Kuhembuskan nafas pelan sebelum menjawab kata2nya. "kapan kau akan berangkat? Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara..."

shangri-la hotel, paris

Kyuhyun pov:

"sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dan setelah itu kita bisa turun ke bawah dan makan malam." aku baru saja selesai mandi ketika mendapati dia yang masih diam di sofa dan asik dengan buku yang ada di genggamannya.

Dia diam saja bahkan ketika aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan. Yang akhirnya membuat dia menoleh ke padaku sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada buku di tangannya lagi.

"aku makan malam di kamar saja." katanya. Bahkan tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"minnie tikus...aku mohon ne...kita makan di bawah...atau bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran yang ada di dekat eiffel..euhm?" dia menatapku sesaat. Aku tau dia agak tertarik.

"jinjja...?" pelan sekali. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"ne..." kali ini kukecup kepalanya sebentar. "mandilah yang wangi..ok!" aku menarik tubuhnya ke atas dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

jules verne restaurant, paris

Sungmin pov:

Ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan. Kami bukan makan malam di dekat eiffel, tapi di eiffel, tepatnya di lantai kedua menara ini. Saat melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam restaurant ini aku bersyukur karena pakaian yang kupakai lumayan 'pantas' untuk masuk ke dalam restauran ini. Aku memakai soft pink dress selutut bentuk kemban dan cardigan lengan panjang warna putih dengan motif bunga2 kecil warna pink di ujungnya dan high heels tali warna putih. Rambutku di gulung ke atas, menampakkan leherku yang putih dan jenjang. Kulirik kyu yang memakai celana panjang warna putih dan kemeja pink pucat dengan aksen abu2 di sikunya. Sepatu kulit warna putih menambah ke tampanannya malam ini. Rambut brunette bergelombangnya yang masih agak basah menambah kesan 'sexy'. Terlihat santai tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang sudah dibawanya sejak lahir. Hufh.

"kyu..."aku meremas tangannya pelan saat seorang pelayan mempersilakan kami ke sebuah meja yang terletak di samping jendela.

"gugup eoh?" dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. "tenang saja...kajja..." dia mepersilahkan aku duduk dengan menarik kursi yang ada di depanku.

Pemandangan yang indah. Begitulah menurutku saat melihat pemandangan malam paris yang tersuguh nyata di hadapanku.

"tikus..." kyu memulai pembicaraan, memecah keheningan yang terbangun sejak kami makan tadi. Kami sedang menikmati red wine yang dipesannya sekarang.

"mmm..." aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Mataku masih terfokus pada pemandangan yang ada di jendela.

"soal seohyun..kau taukan kalau dia..."

"ne..."aku memutus kata2nya. "arraso..." 'aku tau! Aku tau dialah cintamu! Aku tau!' ingin rasanya berteriak sekarang, tapi hey kami sekarang sedang berada di restoran mewah.

"euhm. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu... Kau tau itu..." dia meremas jari2nya sendiri.

"jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa? Kyu... Kau tau? Kau sungguh sangat egois..." aku menggoyang gelas wine di tanganku dengan gerakan memutar dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"aku tau..tapi kau juga tau.. Dari dulu aku memang seperti ini...dan aku tau kau adalah satu2nya orang yang paling mengerti aku." dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'aku mohon' miliknya. Aish.

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu kali ini eoh?" aku menatapnya sinis.

"jadilah nyonya cho yang baik..lahirkan penerus keluarga cho untuk keluargaku. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau..." 'seriously kyu? Kau ingin membunuhku pelan2 eoh?'

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau tanpa bantuanmu, eoh? Kau salah tuan cho!" tanganku bergetar, menahan emosi. Aku tidak ingin berteriak di sini.

"aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun...pergi dengan siapapun...atau..." dia agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata2nya kali ini.

"kau! Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku untuk mencari namja lain?! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau suruh aku tidur dengan namja lain dan memberikan anak hasil hubungan gelapku kepada keluargamu! Kau pikir aku ini apa?!" kali ini suaraku meninggi dan membuat beberapa pelanggan lain menatap ke arah kami. untunglah kami menggunakan bahasa korea yang aku yakini tidak bisa dimengerti oleh tamu lain.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan langsung meninggalkan kyu yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

"dasar namja gila!" aku berteriak histeris saat keluar dari eiffel membuat beberapa pejalan kali menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Lee jung soo pov:

Aku menatap sedih putriku yang beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan restaurant. Kulihat kyu yang masih tak bergeming di posisinya. Tangannya membentuk kepalan di atas meja. Aku rasa dia sedang marah, kesal dan bingung?

"kenapa kita tidak menyuruh mereka bercerai saja?" aku baru sadar kalau aku sedang bersama suamiku lee kangin sekarang. Lengkap dengan penyamaran kami yang terbilang sempurna dan aku pastikan tidak bisa dikenali oleh anak dan menantuku itu.

"kau pikir ini semudah itu? Kurasa rencana kita harus segera dilaksanakan... Kajja!" aku berjalan diikuti kangin yang pasrah dengan semua kata2ku. Tentu saja, aku sudah membayar kerja kerasnya di muka. Kalian ingat?, hehe.

shangri-la hotel, kyu n min's room

Author pov:

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kamarnya dan sangat bersyukur mendapati sungmin yang kelihatan fokus menekuni novel yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya. Sungmin bahkan tidak menoleh saat kyu melewatinya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi.

TING TONG!

Suara bel dari pintu kamar mereka sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi sungmin yang memang sebenarnya sejak tadi hanya menatap kosong novel ditangannya itu. Sungmin masih enggan beranjak dari sofa kalau saja bel di kamar mereka tidak berbunyi sekali lagi dan lagi yang membuat dia merasa kesal dan melempar novel di tangannya ke lantai. Dia menghentak2kan kakinya, seolah dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berada di depan kamarnya saat itu.

Sungmin pov:

"_bonsoir mme..._" seorang pelayan kamar membungkuk sopan ke arahku.

"_bonsoir..._"jawabku kaku. Karena memang aku tidak bisa berbahasa perancis.

"this is our special service for honeymoon couple..may i come in and put these in your room?" pelayan itu memperlihatkan cocktail dan sampanye yang dibawanya.

"of course..." jawabku lirih. Aku masih bingung dengan 'pelayanan' yang tidak biasa ini. Yah, mungkin memang special untuk pasangan yang berbulan madu.

"please enjoy it..." dia membungkukkan badan sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

"nugu...?" kata2 kyu sedikit mengagetkanku. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Bahkan dia hanya memakai bathrobe. Aish.

"pelayanan kamar..." jawabku seadanya. "kau mau?" aku mulai menikmati cocktail berwarna biru dengan warna orange di dasarnya yang membuat minuman ini terlihat cantik di mataku. aku sudah tidak mau membahas bahkan mengingat pertengkaran kami tadi.

Kulihat kyu berjalan ke arahku dan membuka botol sampanye yang juga tersedia di sana. Dia menenggak sampanye itu langsung dari botolnya. "pilihan yang bagus." katanya setelah menenggak 1/3 dari isi botol itu.

"jinjja? Padahal hanya service gratis..." kataku sambil menenggak habis isi dari gelas cocktail yang sejak tadi menarik perhatianku.

"uhuk! Mwo?!" kyu hampir tersedak saat baru saja akan mulai menenggak minumannya lagi.

Kyuhyun pov:

Pelayanan gratis? Yang benar saja?! Di hotel semahal ini? Minuman mahal bahkan diberikan saat nyaris tengah malam?! Sungguh tidak masuk akal!

Kecurigaanku semakin memuncak saat kurasakan kepalaku mulai berat dan badanku memanas, jantungku berdetak tak teratur-makin kencang seolah ingin keluar dari tubuhku, tidak ketinggalan si kyu junior yang mulai menegang di bawah sana. ini jebakan!

"shit?!" umpatku yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana keadaan sungmin?! Aku mencari keberadaannya yang sudah tidak terlihat di sofa tempat yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan novelnya.

"kyu...hhh.." aku melarikan pandanganku ke asal suara lirih tadi dan WOW! Dia sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan hanya menggunakan bra tanpa tali warna merah dengan underwear renda tipis dengan warna senada. Glek. Aku berasa menahan saliva kyu yang ingin meloncat ke luar saat melihat pemandangan 'tak tertahankan seperti ini'.

"celaka..." aku memandang juniorku yang sudah menegang sempurna di balik bathrobe yang aku gunakan.

"panaaaassss sekkaaaliii..." katanya sambil tangannya berusaha membuka kaitan bra yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"jangaaan..."kataku berusaha menahan gerakannya.

"eum... Arra... Kau ingiinnn membantukuuuu eooh.. Lakuukaaan..." aku yang tadinya berniat membatalkan gerakannya malah berbalik arah ingin 'memakannya' sekarang. Sungguh aku tidak tahan!

"mmmhhh" aku tersentak saat merasakan daging lembut nan basah menempel di bibirku. Membuatku semakin bersemangat melanjutkan kegiatanku membuka bra yang menjadi penghalang 'gunung' indah miliknya.

"kyuuuhhh..." dia sedikit menjerit saat aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak kasar, tepat setelah aksi melepas branya accomplish. "dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku dan semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku tidak tinggal diam. Aku meremas 'gunung kembar' yang sudah tanpa penghalang itu sambil membalas ciumannya dengan berapi-api. "aahhh kyuhhh..." tanganku kini sedang menarik2 nipple pinknya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

"mianhae aku tidak bisa menahannyaaah..."

**_T. B. C_**

**_Haha... Maaf ya kalo pemotongannya disaat yang gak tepat._**

**_Ditunggu reviewnya chingu... Review yang banyak biar author tambah semangat!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Annyeong readers!**_

_**Jumpa lagi dengan doctorCho! Hehe. Gomawo udah baca ampe chapter 5. N gomawo jg bt temen2 yg dah ngasi review selama ini. This is chapter 6. I hope u will enjoy it! Be ready, it starts with NC! ^_-**_

Kyuhyun pov:

Aku membaringkan tubuh kami dengan posisi dia yang berada di atas tubuhku. Dia menjilati wajahku, lalu jakunku yang membuatku semakin khalaf dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku mendorong kepalanya turun, tepat ke depan 'junior' kebanggaanku. Dia langsung mengerti maksudku. Dia mengocok juniorku perlahan, pelan, lama-kelamaan kocokannya semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan membuatku mengerang menahan kenikmatan.

"chagi, cepat masukkan…" dia mengangguk pelan lalu memasukkan juniorku yang besar dan panjang ke dalam mulutnya. Dia lalu menjilat batang, pangkal, dan twinballsku. Jilatannya semakin menjadi saat dia menemukan lubang kecil di kepala juniorku, yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama disana. Desahanku semakin keras mendapat perlakuannya yang sangat luar biasa ini.

Aku juga ingin membuatnya mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sama. Aku membalikkan posisi tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang kami ada di posisi 69. Vaginanyapun tepat di depan wajahku, tanpa aba2 aku langsung menjilati dengan ganas vaginanya yang sudah basah itu dan langsung memasukan 3 jariku ke dalam vaginanya.

"aaaaaah…. " dia berteriak menerima perlakuanku.

"sabar honey sebentar lagi…." Kataku.

Diapun kembali mengulum bahkan menggigit2 pelan juniorku. "aahhhh chagi berhenti.." kataku. Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan benihku di dalam mulutnya. Diapun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu aku memintanya duduk di atas juniorku. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas juniorku.

"kyuuuuh… !" teriaknya. Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi aku dengan cepat menahan pinggangnya agar juniorku tetap bersarang di lubang kenikmatanny.

"aaaahhhhh…vaginamu benar-benar nikmat chagi…."kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

"chagi move..," kataku sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dengan jempolku.

Dia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya keatas hingga juniorku tinggal kepalanya saja lalu dengan cepat dia turun lagi begitu seterusnya. Desahan-desahan kenikmatanpun keluar dari mulut kami berdua.

"kyuu, aku lelah,," lirihnya

"aaaahhhhh, ayo berbalik chagi," perintahku.

Sekarang posisi kami menjadi man on top, kuangkat kedua kakinya hingga menjepit leherku, lalu aku memasukkan juniorku dengan sekali hentakkan. Aku langsung memaju mundurkan juniorku dengan cepat dan kasar.

"aahh kyuu, nikkkkmaaaat sekaaaallliiii," desahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Akupun mempercepat gerak juniorku sambil terus meremas-remas payudaranya yang berguncang indah.

"aaahhh kyuuu sssshhh, aku mau keluar…" katanya lagi.

"aaaaaaahhhh keluarkan bersama honey…." Jawabku.

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," desah kami bersamaan, juniorku lalu menembakkan jutaan sperma ke dalam vaginanya. Sebagian bahkan mengalir keluar karena tak tertampung oleh vaginanya.

"hah hah.. kyu, aku lelah sekali," dia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

"nngg chagi sekali lagi ya, aku mohon," kataku sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menungging ala doggy style. Aku lalu memasukkan juniorku ke vaginanya dengan kasar dari arah belakang. Sambil membuat 'tanda kepemilikan' di sepanjang leher dan tulang punggungnya.

"kyu...appo..," racaunya.

"miiiaan chagii, vaginamu masih sempit sekali," kataku sambil mulai memaju mundurkan juniorku dalam vaginanya.

" aaaahhh kyuu anniiii berhennttiii sshhh," dia kelihatan kesakitan namun aku tetap tidak peduli. Logikaku sudah menguap entah ke mana, yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah kenikmatan.

Aku yang tak tahan dengan payudaranya yang menggantung indah itupun langsung meremas payudaranya dengan gemas.

"nngghhh shhh," desahnya sambil ikut meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"aku keluarrr," erangnya.

*blurrr*

Cairannya pun keluar membasahi twinnballsku dan mengalir di pahanya.

"aaaiisshhhh… I'm coming too, chagi…"teriakku.

*crrott crottt crott*

Spermakupun keluar di dalam vaginanya yang hangat. Lalu kami ambruk di ranjang. Aku segera berguling ke samping agar tidak menimpa tubuhnya terlalu lama.

Aku menoleh ke samping mendapati sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingku.

'aish kyu pabbo! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal sejahat ini padanya?! kau bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu eoh?!'

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan lemas sambil menjambak rambutku geram menuju ke kamar mandi. Ini benar2 di luar kendaliku. Siapa yang sebenarnya menjebak kami?

sungmin's home, seoul

Lee jung soo pov:

'nananananaa... aish aku sungguh bahagia...' tanpa sadar aku senyum2 sendiri membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi di belahan dunia lain-paris. Tepatnya apa yang telah anak dan menantuku tadi malam lakukan.

"yeobo...kau sudah mulai gila, eoh?" aish suamiku yang satu ini mengganggu kesenanganku saja. Dia merebahkan diri tepat di sampingku yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"aish..kau ini..." aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"appo..."katanya imut sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"yeobo...aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan punya cucu...hehehe" kangin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatku yang semakin kelihatan 'evil'.

shangri-la hotel, paris

Kyuhyun pov:

Hiks...hiks...hiks...omma...appa...appo...

Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati suara seseorang yang sedang menangis tepat saat baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat sungmin yang sudah banjir air mata-menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. dia yang merasakan kehadiranku langsung menoleh dan menatapku dengan nanar. Tatapan matanya penuh kebencian.

"kyu...aku tidak menyangka kau selicik ini..." dia menatapku dingin.

"mwo?apa maksudmu?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"kau...kenapa tega2nya kau menjebakku-menaruh obat perangsang diminumanku..." ekspresinya yang dingin seakan ingin membekukanku.

'Aish. Jadi dia menuduhku yang melakukan semua ini? Mana mungkin aku yang...OMO! tentu saja tuduhan ini sangat logis mengingat kata2ku kemarin yang ingin mendapatkan penerus keluarga cho darinya-bahkan tanpa berpisah dari seohyun. Apalagi... aku bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun! Kami hanya berdua di sini! Apa yang harus aku katakan?!'

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya yang sedang meringkuk dalam selimut- di atas tempat tidur.

"anni...itu bu-"

Plak. Dia menepis tanganku yang hendak mengelus rambutnya.

"aku ingin pulang ke korea. Hari ini juga. Jebal... jebal... jebal... hiks..." dia mulai menangis lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

kyumin's house, seoul

Dia masih diam. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan paris-korea dia hanya diam. Dia bahkan menganggapku tidak ada. Semua omonganku, semua penjelasanku tidak ada satupun yang direspon olehnya. Kulirik dia yang melangkah menuju kamar kami, lagi2 tanpa ekspresi. Seperti mayat hidup!

Sungmin pov:

Rasanya aku mau mati saja. Kyuhyun bahkan tega melakukan ini semua padaku. Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak sanggup mendengar semua kata2 dan penjelasannya. Aku memilih menulikan telingaku dan membuang semua perasaanku-membuang semua luka yang sudah dia tanamkan untukku.

Aku terbangun pukul 5 pagi dan mendapati kyuhyun yang tidak ada di sampingku. Dia tidak pulang. Lalu apa perduliku? Mungkin dia sedang bersama yeoja itu sekarang. 'auw' aku menjerit di dalam hati mendapati kepalaku yang masih terasa pusing akibat menangis dalam dian entah untuk berapa lama. Aku tidak ingat.

Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku harus kembali ke kehidupan seorang sungmin yang biasa. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh dan rapuh di depan seorang cho kyuhyun dan selingkuhannya. Paling tidak sekali lagi! Sekali lagi saja aku ingin bangkit kembali!

school

Siwon pov:

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah untuk memberitahu yesung hyung- aku akan pergi ke paris untuk beberapa hari. Iya, hanya memberitahu, bukan meminta izin. Kalian ingatkan siapa aku? Aku penerus choi corporation, pemilik yayasan yang menaungi sekolah ini.

What? Aku menampar pipiku sendiri-tidak percaya apa yang sedang aku lihat sekarang. Itu dia! Lee sungmin-jangan harap aku akan memanggilnya cho sungmin. Waeyo? Ini kan baru 3 hari lebih?! Aku bahkan baru membeli tiket untuk penerbangan sore ini.

"minnie...!" aku langsung merengkuh tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam dekapanku. "bogoshippo...neomu neomu bogoshippo..." kataku lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuh mungilnya.

"oppa...h" aku langsung mengendurkan dan melepaskan pelukanku- merasa bersalah melihat dia yang langsung menghirup nafas dalam2 karena nyaris mati kekurangan oksigen-dan itu karena aku.

"minnie gwenchana? Mianhae..."kataku sambil mengelus pundaknya pelan. OMO?! Grrrr. Kemarahanku tiba2 datang-melihat tanda kemerahan di belakang lehernya yang putih-di balik kerah kemejanya.

Aku meremas jari2ku sendiri. 'anni, aku harus sabar. Choi siwon kau harus sabar! Kesabaran akan membuahkan hasil. Ne! Pasti!'

"oppa...wonnie oppa..?" ah minnie mianhae oppa sampai mendiamkanmu.

"minnie...kau tidak apa2? Mian... oppa terlalu senang melihatmu kembali..." aku harus jujur pada perasaanku.

"ne.. aku juga senang bisa bertemu oppa lagi.." see, kesabaran bisa membuahkan hasil. " aku sangat merindukan suasana sekolah, ingin sekali rasanya mengajar setiap hari." yak choi siwon kau terlalu banyak . aku mengikuti langkahnya yang berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"haha. Kalau kau di sini terus, aku tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu..." aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. "bagaimana bulan madumu, eoh? Aku nyaris mati hanya dengan membayangkannya." Kataku-sedikit mempoutkan bibirku.

"gwenchana.."katanya lirih. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar-kalau saja aku tidak mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Menarik tangannya pelan agar dia berhenti dan menatapku. Kutelusuri tubuhnya dengan mataku. Mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Ku tangkupkan kedua tanganku di wajahnya yang keliatan agak pucat. Kutajamkan pandanganku ke matanya yang terlihat sembab. 'kau tidak baik2 saja lee sungmin. Aku bisa melihatnya.'

"oppa..." dia kelihatan shock dengan tindakanku.

Aku melepas tanganku dari wajahnya dan mengulas senyum termanisku untuknya. "mianhae...kajja." aku menarik lengannya-mempercepat langkah kami menuju ruang guru.

'lee sungmin..mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum...'

hospital

Kyuhyun pov:

Aku nyaris gila! Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah! Jujur saja, aku tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya-menatapnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Dia membenciku-aku tau itu! Bahkan semua penjelasanku seperti tidak terdengar olehnya. Semakin aku berusaha mendekatinya semakin aku melihat luka yang sangat besar terlukis di matanya. Aku tidak sanggup. Sungguh2 tidak sanggup.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku memandang ke arah pintu ruanganku yang diketuk dari luar. "masuk." Seorang pria dengan jas dokternya membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arahku.

"kyu..." yonghwa ssi? Haish. Aku sedang malas berurusan dengannya. Apalagi kalau harus membahas soal sungmin.

"kau tidak senang melihatku, eoh?" tentu saja aku tidak senang. Kepalaku sudah penuh dengan permasalahanku dengan sungmin.

"kenapa kau ke sini. Ini bukan bagian anak." Di sini bagian bedah. Bagian kekuasaanku. Jadi kau dokter anak lebih baik pergi!

"hahaha. Ini lucu sekali. Tidak biasanya kau bersikap frontal seperti ini. Bahkan kau mengusirku terang2an. Di mana cho kyuhyun yang terkenal 'pelit' bicara itu eoh? Fans2mu bisa menangis melihat tingkahmu yang tidak 'cool' seperti yang mereka duga." Aku mengepalkan tangan. Dia benar, aku harus berpikir dengan tenang, aku ini seorang cho-ketenangan adalah kunci kesuksesan kami.

"baiklah. Apa maumu?" kali ini aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"anni...aku hanya ingin berpamitan. Aku akan pergi ke London.-menjadi dokter di sana." Jinjja?

"oh." Come on, aku harus kembali ke image 'cool'-ku kan?

"mungkin untuk sementara aku tidak akan kembali ke korea-yah, terlalu berat untuk berada di sini kau tahu." Wajahnya kelihatan sedih.

"itu bukan urusanku." Aku mengeluarkan wajah 'aku tidak perduli' milikku-dia tersenyum miris menanggapi kata2ku.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi. Kabari aku kalau kau berlibur ke sana. Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganmu." Kali ini dia tersenyum dengan tulus. "dan kyu.. jangan lengah, atau seseorang akan merebut sungmin darimu..." katanya lagi tepat sebelum menutup pintu ruanganku.

incheon airport

Yonghwa pov:

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke london. Bukan tanpa alasan. Aku hanya takut untuk terluka lebih dalam-terjerumus dalam perasaan. Inilah aku-selalu memilih kabur dan menyingkir dari semua perasaan dan permasalahan yang membelitku. Aku hanya seorang pengecut!

flashback

Aku baru saja memarkirkan mobilku di sebuah sekolah milik yayasan keluarga omma-ku. Sekolah milik keluarga choi. Hari ini terasa sangat membosankan seperti biasa walaupun pasien2 mungilku yang lucu sedikit meringankan beban yang tertancap di kepalaku. Aku berniat untuk mengajak hyungku makan siang seperti biasa mengingat sore ini dia akan berangkat ke paris menyusul sungmin. Dia hebat! Sangat pemberani! Aku berusaha menepiskan perasaanku dan mendukung semua tindakan yang diambilnya-tindakan merebut sungmin dari suaminya, cho kyuhyun.

Kuhentikan langkahku. Melihat dengan takjub pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapanku. Lee sungmin! Dia sudah pulang? Mwo? Hyung memeluknya?! Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan beraninya memeluk istri orang lain? Okay, mungkin keberanian itulah yang tidak kumiliki.

"minnie...! bogoshippo...neomu neomu bogoshippo..." dia memeluk sungmin dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya walau hanya sekejap.

Tes..

Setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku.

"sungmin ssi...bogoshippo..."kataku lirih dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

flashback end

Sebuah sms masuk di handphoneku membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir seiring dengan lamunanku tadi dengan kasar.

**From: siwon hyung**

_' kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pergi ke london?! Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telponmu dokter Jung! Aish! Hubungi aku secepatnya, arra!'_

Aku tersenyum miris membacanya. Hyung, kau sungguh orang yang baik. Aku yakin sungmin akan lebih merasa aman di sampingmu.

**From: me**

_'kau sudah mendengarnya?hehehe. aku memang akan pergi ke london. Mianhae...Aku sangat sibuk untuk menyelesaikan kewajibanku di sini sebelum pindah ke sana makanya tidak sempat mengangkat telponmu.. asal hyung tau saja, tawaran kerja di sana sangat menggiurkan. Ah, pesawatku sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Aku pergi dulu nee..._

_P.S. aku serahkan sungmin padamu! Jangan sia2kan pengorbanan dongsaengmu ini. Kalau kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan2 terbang dari london untuk menghajarmu! ^_^'_

'hyung, semoga kau berbahagia di sini! Semoga sungmin bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan padanya! aku pergi...!'

sungmin's home

sungmin pov:

Siwon oppa memaksa ingin mengantarku sampai ke rumah omma. Jujur saja aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tawarannya, apalagi kalau omma sampai melihatnya. Untung saja dia menerima permintaanku untuk memberhentikan mobil beberapa meter sebelum gerbang rumahku. Aku tidak tau kenapa akhir2 ini dia lebih gencar mendekatiku daripada sebelumnya. Aku tidak kuasa menolak-kehadirannya sedikit membuatku melupakan segala kesedihanku.

Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bicara dengan kyu. Dia hanya pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil baju ganti dan pergi lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tau dia ke mana atau apa yang dilakukannya. Dan aku berusaha tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Lagipula, selama dua minggu ini-setelah keberangkatan yonghwa ke london-siwon oppa benar2 bersikap baik padaku, dia selalu berusaha membuatku tertawa. Apa dia tau masalahku?entahlah, aku tidak yakin.

"omm-"

"apa kau sudah memberitahu uri minnie tentang semuanya." Aku membekap mulutku-penasaran saat menemukan appa yang terlihat sedang bicara serius dengan omma, apalagi namaku ikut disebut dalam pembicaraan serius itu.

"yeobo ya... kenapa aku harus memberitahunya..?" omma memeluk lengan appa dan menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di bahu appa. Cara lama yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menaklukkan appa.

"chagiya...ini tidak baik. Bagaimana kalau minnie marah dan menuduh kyu yang melakukan semuanya?" apa maksud appa?

"anniya...dia kan sangat mencintai kyu..." kali ini omma mengelus pipi appa yang terlihat agak chubby itu, membuat sang empunya pipi melenguh pasrah-kalah.

"omma...apa maksud pembicaraan kalian?" rasa penasaran membawaku masuk ke ruangan itu dan membuat dua orang lainnya-appa dan omma-memucat seketika.

"minnie..."kata mereka serempak.

Appa menyikut pinggang omma-membuat omma mengeluarkan death glarenya. "omma..." aku memandang omma lirih. Menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"minnie...mianhae...omma...omma..." omma memandang appa dengan tatapan ragu dan dijawab oleh anggukan pasti oleh appa. "omma kemarin ke paris bersama appa..." omma menarik nafas pelan. "omma yang sudah memberikan minuman itu kepada kalian.." omma menunduk tepat setelah dia selesai menjawab pertanyaan yang menggantung di benakku tadi.

"MWO?! Omma! Bagaimana mungkin omma melakukan itu pada anak omma sendiri?! Omma! Omma pikir aku ini apa?! Kenapa omma tega membuat anak omma seperti PELACUR! Hah hah hah" aku kalap tanpa perduli dengan omma yang sudah menangis dalam pelukan appa.

hospital

Aku berlari dengan tergesa2 di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit-tidak perduli banyak yang menegur bahkan mencaci ke arahku yang sudah menabrak mereka dan membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Tujuanku sekarang hanya satu-bertemu dan meminta maaf pada kyu. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku menyesal telah menuduh kyu melakukan hal sejahat itu.

Kakiku berhenti saat mendapati ruang berpintu putih di ujung koridor sebelah barat rumah sakit. Kutatap plank nama yang terpampang di sana. 'cho kyuhyun-neurosurgery specialist'. Kubuka pintu di depanku dengan perlahan dan mendapati seorang namja yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas2 yang aku tidak tau apa.

"kyu..." kyu mendongakkan kepala dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"min...mmm...duduklah...kau kelihatan lelah dan pucat..."dia beranjak dari kursinya dan mempersilahkan aku duduk di sofa putih yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"mmmiiannhae..."kata2 itu langsung meluncur begitu saja saat aku baru merebahkan pantatku di sofa.

Kyuhyun pov:

Aku hanya memandangnya sambil menautkan alisku. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang membawanya ke sini. Apalagi keadaannya 'tidak terlalu baik'-bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang agak pucat dan keringat2 sebesar biji jagung yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Apa dia habis lari marathon ke sini?

"minnie...sebenarnya ada apa?" aku mengelus rambutnya pelan dan mengusap keringat yang yang membasahi wajahnya dengan punggung tanganku. "apa kau baik2 saja?" aku sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaanku barusan, apalagi ketika melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"kyu...mianhae...mianhae karena aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata2mu selama beberapa minggu ini...mianhae..."kali ini air mata mulai mengucur deras dari kedua kelopak matanya. Aku bingung-shock-entahlah. Aku bahkan belum mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraannya sekarang.

"tarik nafas nee...setelah kau merasa lebih baik kau bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan perlahan."aku masih mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Aku suka melakukan ini.

"haah.."dia mengambil nafas sekali dan terdiam.

Aku hanya menunggu. Menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"omma... itu semua perbuatan ommaku. Dia yang telah memberikan obat perangsang dalam minuman kita...mian." matanya terlihat sayu saat mengatakan itu semua.

Hmmm...sekarang semua pertanyaanku terjawab. Jadi sungmin-omma yang melakukan semua ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Wanita itu memang luar biasa. Bahkan dia bisa melakukan sejauh ini.

"...dia mengikuti kita ke paris...mian..." sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"..." ya sudahlah. Paling tidak semua masalah sudah selesai. "gwenchana..." aku tersenyum tulus dan mengelus kepalanya-lagi.

school

Siwon pov:

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepulangan sungmin dari bulan madu. Keadaannya juga mulai normal sebulan ini. Tidak ada lagi raut sedih dan pucat yang menghiasi wajahnya sepulang bulan madu kemarin. Tapi aku tidak suka itu. aku takut ini berarti hubungannya dan cho kyuhyun berjalan lancar. Hubungannya denganku memang bisa dibilang baik. Dia tidak jauh-tapi tidak juga terlalu dekat. Aku rindu masa2 di mana dia membutuhkan sandaran dan bergantung padaku. Hufh.

"wonnie oppa..."senyum manis menghiasi pipinya. 'Uri minnie memang selalu cantik' batinku.

"minnie..baru selesai mengajar?"aku sadar dia baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas yang ingin aku masuki. Ya, aku mengajar di kelas yang sama setelah jam pelajaran yang diajarnya selesai.

"nee..mian oppa aku agak terlambat menyelesaikan pelajaranku. Kami baru saja menentukan panitia study tour bulan depan..."oh iya, dia wali kelas di kelas ini.

"tidak apa2..aku justru senang bisa berpapasan denganmu..."gotcha. pipinya sedikit memerah mendengar kata2ku.

"kalau begitu aku permisi..." dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu meninggalkanku yang masih memandang punggungnya penuh cinta?

Sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuanku yang terakhir dengan sungmin-dan aku sangat merindukannya-jongmal bogoshippo. Ini semua karena appa. Sungguh sangat merepotkan. Dia memintaku untuk menangani sebuah kontrak besar untuk perusahaan kami yang berada di jepang. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin menolak itu semua, tapi biar bagaimanapun aku masih ingat posisiku sebagai pewaris utama choi corporation.

'minnie, kau di mana? Aku sangat merindukanmu...?' mataku mencari2 keberadaan sungmin di sepanjang koridor kelas tingkat 2. Aku baru saja sampai dan sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya yang aku ketahui sedang mengajar di ruang kelas sekitar sini. Tapi yang mana, aku agak .

"miss lee! Miss lee!" terdengar suara ribut2 di kelas yang ada di ujung koridor. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak saat mendengar nama yang diteriakkan dari ruang kelas itu.

"apa yang terjadi?!" aku sedikit menjerit melihat tubuh sungmin yang terbaring pucat di depan papan tulis.

"miss lee tiba2 pingsan saat sedang mengajar..."jawab salah satu dari murid yang kuketahui adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini.

Aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya yang dingin ala bridal style dan meninggalkan kelas itu. tujuanku sekarang adalah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"yak choi siwon!apa yang terjadi?!" yesung hyung langsung berlari ke arahku.

"hyung bantu aku. Dia pingsan di kelas. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" aku melangkah terburu2 dengan yesung hyung yang berusaha sekuat tenaga mengimbangi langkahku.

"baiklah. Kita pakai mobilku. Kajja!" dia langsung berlari ke arah parkiran.

hospital

Aku duduk di depan ruang periksa-menunggu penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi sungmin yang sebenarnya. Sungguh waktu terasa berjalan lambat sekali. Yesung hyung sudah pergi dari tadi. Dia harus segera kembali ke sekolah sekaligus menghubungi keluarga sungmin. Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju untuk menghubungi keluarga sungmin, tapi yesung hyung memaksa dan menceramahi keegoisanku dan apa posisiku saat ini-dan aku menyerah.

CKLEK

Aku langsung menghampiri pintu ketika mendapati seorang dokter keluar dari ruang periksa sungmin.

"uisa...bagaimana keadaannya?"

"dia belum boleh dijenguk. Mmm.. apa anda keluarga dari pasien lee sungmin?" dokter yang terlihat sudah berumur setengah abad itu bertanya padaku dengan sedikit menyelidik. Apa itu penting sekarang? Aku hanya ingin tau kondisi uri sungmin di sana?

"ak-"

"dokter jung!" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian dokter paruh baya itu dan juga aku. Aish.

"oh. Dokter cho!" mwo?dokter cho?jangan bilang dia...

"aku..bagaimana kondisi istriku?" SHIT! Jadi dia...

"dokter cho?anda?" dokter tadi masih belum yakin dengan kata2 dokter muda yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"ne. Aku suami lee sungmin-cho sungmin."

Mereka meninggalkanku yang masih membeku di tempat begitu saja. Ini menyakitkan!

Aku menghempaskan pantatku ke kursi yang berada di depan ruang periksa. Setidaknya aku masih berharap seseorang akan menjelaskan kondisi dari pujaan hatiku yang terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

"apa ini kamar anak kita?" suara seorang yeoja menarik perhatianku. Sedikit mirip suara sungmin.

"nugu...?" aku penasaran melihat sepasang suami istri yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun ini berjalan kebingungan.

"apa ini kamar pasien yang bernama lee sungmin?ah anni cho sungmin.." kali ini sang suami yang membuka suara.

"iya..ini benar kamarnya.." kataku sambil mengangguk lemah. "anni-" kataku menahan sang istri yang akan membuka pintu kamar sungmin. "dia belum boleh dijenguk." Kataku lagi saat melihat yeoja itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"euhm..." mereka berdua lalu duduk di sampingku.

"apa kalian orang tua minnie?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"minnie?ne. Kami urangtuanya. Dan kau..?" yeoja di sampingku itu langsung memandangku dengan curiga.

"naneun.. choi siwon imnida. Rekan kerjanya di sekolah." Aku menjawab sejujur2nya.

"ommo! Choi siwon yang itu?! apa kau... pewaris choi corporation itu?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan yeoja di sampingku itu.

"bagaimana keadaan sungminku?'' sepertinya sang appa jauh lebih perduli dengan kondisi anaknya daripada bertanya lebih jauh tentangku.

"dokter sedang bicara dengan menantu anda." Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak rela menyebut kata 'menantu' dihadapan mereka.

"apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan uri minnie ?" aku sedikit tersentak mendengar bisikan pelan oleh yeoja di sampingku, sungmin-omma.

_**T. B. C**_

Ottoke? Mianhae lama untuk update chapter yang satu ini, tapi aku ganti dengan ngebls review2 yg udh masuk buat chapter 5, okay... ^_^

**jang seungna : **nie udah baikan di chapter ini chingu. Iy emang leeteuk ngasi 'obat' ke minuman . min bakal hamil gak y?hehe. tunggu chapter .

**cuttianisa : **sungmin omma gk perlu dikasihani chingu udah bawaannya karakternya semangat bgt! Karakter fav aku..hehe. kyu emang ngeselin sebelumnya, tapi kita liat di chapter2 ke .

**pabo girl : **omma minnie emg ada2 aj...hehe. nie momentnya nc-annya dah di

**wonnie : ** iy nie dah lanjut...

**kyumin joyer : **mian gak kilat..tp yg pntg udh di update y...

**hanna6336 : **iya..sesuai saranmu. Dongsaeng...hehe

**dewi. :** ini nie di chapter ini kamu bisa liat reaksi min...

**adindapranatha : **sejauh ini kyu masih belom cinta m sungmin chingu.

**Abilhikmah : **nanti kyu tetep dibikin nyesel kok udah nolak sungmin terus. Tunggu aj y.

**Rilianda Abelira : **iy chingu. Ini nih lanjutannya udah ada.

**WineKyuMin137 : **di sini kyu belum banyak berubah sie. Tapi kayaknya bakal lama klo nunggu kyu berubah.

**Love Kyumin 137 : **sebenarnya awalnya aku gak niat buat ngebikin teukie omma lebih evil daripada chullie omma chingu. Tapi ujung2nya ceritanya malah kayak gini. N supaya menunjang nc-nya kyumin dibikinlah teukie omma jadi labil kyk gini...hehe.

**Nuoranggini : **sama..aku juga gak tega m minnie. Tapi ceritanya emang harus berjalan kyk gini...mian...

**Vitaminsparkyu1123 : **iya, sebagai omma yang baik teukie emg usaha bgt..dia pengen liat min bhagia m orang yg min cinta.

**gomawo^_^/**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Annyeong! Chapter 7 telah hadir!**_

_**Para readers dimohon buat reviewnya ya... coz itu penting banget sebagai pemberi semangat aku untuk ngelanjutin semua ff ini. N gk lupa gomawo buat semua readers yang udh ngasi review buat ff ini. (^_^)**_

hospital

Kyuhyun pov:

"Dokter cho, seperti yang anda lihat, istri anda sedang hamil." kata dokter jung yang merupakan dokter spesialis kandungan senior di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku memandang LCD yang terpampang di depanku dengan takjub. Ini bayiku? Tuhan, aku masih tidak percaya, kau telah menitipkan seorang cho di rahim sungmin. Kusentuh LCD itu tepat di bagian yang menunjukkan gambar janinku. "kandungannya sangat lemah. Anda harus menjaganya dengan baik." Lanjut dokter jung lagi.

"arra..aku mengerti.." aku sedikit sedih mendengar kalau kandungannya tidak dalam kondisi benar2 baik. Sedikit banyak ini adalah salahku. Aku kurang memperhatikannya.

"mmm... dokter cho.. jadi lee-cho sungmin benar2 istrimu?" sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya.

"ne..." mataku masih fokus melihat foto janin di rahim sungmin-janinku.

"lalu bagaimana dengan dokter seo?bukannya kalian dalam hubungan yang..."

"tolong jangan mengungkit soal hal itu sekarang dokter jung!" aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku. "dan itu semua hanya kesalahan di masa lalu." Aku berbisik tepat di sampingnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

hospital-sungmin's room

Author pov:

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Mata caramel itu sedikit mengerjap2 menyesuaikan cahaya yang perlahan menyeruak memasuki bola mata bulat nan indah itu. 'Di mana ini?' batin sungmin.

"auw.."kepala sungmin langsung berdenyut saat sungmin mencoba bangun dari ranjang.

"minnie..." sungmin menoleh ke arah suara si empunya tangan yang juga menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berbaring. "shireo...kau masih lemah. Tetaplah berbaring sayang." Sungmin omma-lee jung soo- yang ternyata sedang duduk di samping sungmin itu merebahkan tubuh anaknya kembali dan mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"kyu..." sungmin mendapati kyu yang sedang berdiri di samping ommanya dan tersenyum lirih sambil menggenggam tangannya lembut. Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat tangan yang menggenggam tangannya itu. dia bahagia. Bahkan di saat pusing yang masih mendera kepalanya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? masih pusing eoh?" kyu menatap sungmin dengan perasaan khawatir. Sangat khawatir malah. Hey! Siapa yang tidak khawatir mendapati istri sekaligus ibu dari aegyanya yang terbaring lemah-tak berdaya di tempat tidur.

"gwenchana..." ucap sungmin lirih. "aku hanya sedikit hauus..."ucap sungmin lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan tatapan memohon.

"OMO! Mian minnie... ini sayang." Sungmin omma a.k.a lee jung soo langsung mengulurkan gelas yang sudah diisinya dengan air terlebih dahulu itu. kyuhyun langsung membantu menegakkan tempat tidur sungmin untuk memudahkan yeoja manis itu minum.

"aahh..." sungmin mendesah lega ketika seteguk air sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"mau lagi?" tanya lee jung soo pada anaknya yang terlihat masih lemah dan pucat itu. pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi sungmin dengan gelengan pelan.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi, ne..." kyu mengembalikan posisi tempat tidurku ke posisi semula. Sungmin hanya mendehem pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia masih terlalu lemah dan pusing untuk bertanya lebih jauh kepada kyu dan ommanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

Jung soo pov:

"bagaimana keadaan putriku?" kangin baru saja kembali ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat panggilan darurat dari sekretarisnya yang meminta dia untuk segera kembali ke kantor.

"dia baik..hanya saja..kandungannya sedikit lemah." Aku memeluk tubuh kangin yang sudah duduk di sofa yang sama denganku sambil memandang miris putri kesayanganku yang terbaring lemah di ranjang yang berada tidak jauh dari sofa tempatku berada sekarang.

"euhm. Aku yakin dia akan baik2 saja..kau juga harus menjaga dan berdoa untuknya, eoh" kata kangin bijak. Dia mengelus pipiku lembut dan mengecup keningku. Sungguh aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi istri dari seorang lee kangin.

"ne...gomawo yeobo.." aku mengeratkan pelukanku ditubuhnya. Menghisap aroma mint yang selalu bisa menenangkan dan memberiku rasa nyaman.

"dan aku mohon padamu, jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu pada anak kita...itu justru akan menyakitinya-sebaik apapun maksudmu..tapi tetap saja...kau mengerti maksudku kan?" biasanya aku akan marah jika dia mulai bersikap seperti ini-dia menyalahkan ku. Tapi melihat wajah sungmin yang tergeletak pasrah seperti sekarang, sungguh aku berjanji demi apapun, aku tidak akan membuatnya terluka lagi. Aku ingin anakku bahagia. Apapun cara yang dia pilih-aku akan berusaha menerimanya.

"yeobo.. kau marah dengan kata2ku barusan?" kangin terlihat sedikit was2 mendapati aku yang hanya diam tanpa menanggapi kata2nya barusan.

"anni...gomawo yeobo. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ury baby terluka lagi." Aku tersenyum tulus dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu kangin. Dia tersenyum-bahagia mendengar jawabanku barusan dan membawaku kembali ke dalam hangat tubuhnya-merengkuhku dengan penuh kehangatan. 'saranghae lee kangin. Seumur hidupku aku akan selalu mencintaimu.' Batinku sambil merapatkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

sungmin's home (kediaman keluarga Lee)

sungmin pov:

Sudah tiga hari sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang aku dan kyu tinggal di rumah orangtuaku. Bukan karena keinginku dan kyu tentunya. Tapi keinginan seorang lee jung soo-yang merupakan harga mati itulah yang membuat kami harus dengan suka rela tinggal di sini untuk sementara.'sampai minnie melahirkan' begitulah kata nyonya besar lee itu ketika aku bertanya. Hufh.

"minnie...waeyo?ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau sudah bangun, eoh?" aku berjalan ke arah omma yang kegiatan memasaknya terhenti sejak melihat kedatanganku. "tiffany tolong lanjutkan ini ne..." omma menyerahkan spatula yang dipegangnya kepada salah satu maid yang sedang membantunya sejak tadi dan menuntunku untuk duduk di meja makan.

"omma..jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku baik2 saja, aku hanya ingin membantu omma memasak." Kataku yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan keras dan remasan pelan di tanganku.

"mengertilah baby..omma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak dan cucu omma, arra?" aku hanya mengangguk pasrah, apalagi omma sudah membawa2 janin yang sedang aku kandung ini. "mana kyu? Masih tidur?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan omma dan dibalas omma dengan anggukan pula. *nah lho kok maen angguk2an doank?kapan ngomongnya?.hehe.

.

.

"pagi..."aku dan omma langsung melihat ke arah suara tadi dan mendapati kyu yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami. 'tampan' hanya itu yang terbersit di dalam benakku saat ini saat mendapati kyu yang memakai kemeja berwarna ungu muda lengan panjang plus celana kain abu2 disertai pantopel warna hitam mengkilat. Satu kancing kemejanya yang paling atas sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Dia berjalan santai dengan jas dokter warna putih-ya iyalah-yang disangkutkan di lengannya yang membentuk huruf L.

"omo!menantuku sangat tampan pagi ini!" omma langsung berdiri-merengkuh tubuh kyu dan mengecup pipinya pelan. Para maid senyum2 sendiri melihat tingkah nyonya besar mereka itu.

"omma!" teriakanku membuat omma langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kyu dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping sebelah kananku. Sementara kyu mengambil posisi duduk si samping kiriku. Meja makan ini berbentuk bulat dengan kapasitas untuk empat orang. Kecil? Anni, ini khusus untuk keluarga inti. Di rumah ini juga terdapat meja makan persegi panjang besar yang cukup untuk 12 orang untuk acara makan malam dengan keluarga besar atau kolega appa dan omma.

"pagi.." kyu menatap mata caramelku dengan lembut lalu mengecup keningku mesra. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuannya itu semenjak kami berada di rumah ini. Mungkin ini salah satu bagian dari 'acting' yang kyu sedang mainkan. Atau dia sudah tersentuh dengan kehadiran bayi kami? Entahlah, aku tidak berani berharap. Aku takut. Aku takut kalau kali ini bukan hanya aku yang akan kecewa tapi juga uri aegya yang berada dalam rahimku.

"pagi!" kali ini suara yang agak berat menginterupsi. Aku tau suara ini. Tentu saja. Dia lee kangin appaku. Aku langsung menampilkan senyum terbaikku yang dibalas dengan kecupan lembut mulai dari kening, pipi kiri, lalu pipi kananku. "morning baby.." appa selalu bisa membuatku merasa seperti seorang putri.

"yeobo..." omma mempoutkan bibirnya kesal-cemburu melihat kemesraan yang ditujukan appa kepadaku-putri mereka.

"aish. Jangan seperti itu. kau mau aku memakanmu di depan anak dan menantu kita?" kata appa sambil mengelus lalu mengecup pipi omma dengan gemas. "auw!" kali ini appa sedikit menjerit. Wae? Tentu saja karena sebuah cubitan mendarat mulus di lengannya. Dan tentu saja pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan nyonya besar keluarga lee-lee jung soo-yang kini wajahnya sedang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Jujur saja kedua orangtuaku ini sangat membuatku jealous. Aku juga ingin memiliki kemesraan seperti yang mereka miliki sampai saat ini. Aku ingin memiliki cinta sebesar cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain. Dan aku juga ingin memiliki anak seperti diriku-anak yang selalu merasa bersyukur telah dianugrahi kedua orangtua yang sangat baik padaku-orang tua yang telah membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

.

.

.

school

Siwon pov:

Aku ingin berteriak. Jujur aku sangat kesal. Sudah seminggu ini-sejak aku mengantarkan sungmin ke rumah sakit-aku belum melihatnya lagi. Yesung oppa bahkan mengatakan kalau sungmin sedang mengambil cuti dan belum tau kapan akan kembali mengajar. SHIT!

"siwon ssi..." aku membalikkan tubuhku yang sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolah. "kau tidak sedang berniat bunuh diri kan?" aku hanya menanggapi kata2nya dengan dengusan sinis. "jangan bersikap kekanak2an seperti itu. dia itu sudah bersuami."

Aku tersenyum miris meresapi kata2 yang baru keluar dari orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri itu-yesung hyung. 'mian hyung. Ini tidak semudah itu.' batinku.

"sudahlah.." dia menepuk bahuku pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengenalkanmu pada seorang yeoja?" aku langsung menjawab kata2nya dengan memicingkan mataku tajam. Aku tidak percaya hyungku bisa mengatakan hal sekonyol itu dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

" membuatku semakin kesal!" aku menepis tangannya yang berada di bahuku dan berniat meninggalkannya.

"dia hamil." Mwo?apa yang baru saja yesung hyung katakan?Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dan menatapnya tajam. "dia hamil. Ommanya yang memberitahuku saat menyerahkan surat cuti sungmin." Yesung hyung berjalan mendekatiku yang masih terdiam mematung di tempatku-merangkulku. "mian. Aku tidak tega memberitahumu..."

.

.

.

kediaman keluarga lee

Sungmin pov:

"omma..aku mohon..aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah terus menerus. Aku ingin kembali mengajar. Aku bisa gila kalau harus berdiam diri di rumah terus menerus.." aku menarik tangan omma yang sedari tadi sibuk memegang majalah yang dia baca. Ayolah, aku ini yeoja yang mandiri, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus menerus berdiam diri di rumah hanya karena ketakutan berlebihan seorang lee jung soo.

"anni..jangan harap omma akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Omma menarik tangannya yang tadi kugenggam dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya. Aish.

"omma..." kali ini aku memasang mimik aegyo-ku dan menarik-narik lengannya-yang membuat majalah yang dibacanya jatuh dengan bebas ke atas karpet bulu warna electric blue yang menutupi lantai ruang keluarga-tempat kami berada sekarang.

"aish. Anak ini!" omma memilih beranjak dari sofa hitam tempat kami duduk-tapi aku menahan lengannya.

"omma..jebal..ini keinginan cucu omma." Yup. Hanya itu ide yang terlintas di kepalaku sekarang.

"jinjja? Omma tidak percaya." Katanya sambil melepas genggaman lemah tanganku di lengannya.

"apa omma ingin cucu omma ileran karena keinginannya tidak tercapai?! Aku tidak menyangka omma tega sekali pada cucu omma!" aku beranjak bangun dari sofa dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"baiklah!" aku langsung tersenyum evil. Yey. Aku berhasil! "omma setuju asal kyu juga setuju..." aku membalikkan tubuhku- tentu saja setelah melenyapkan senyum evil yang sempat kuukir di wajahku sebelumnya.

"jinjja?!" aku setengah berlari memeluk omma. "aku yakin kyu akan setuju...mmuach." kukecup pipinya yang putih mulus itu.

"aish. Apa2an kau ini. Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat apalagi berlari seperti tadi. Kau ini sangat ceroboh. Arra? Omma tidak percaya harus mengizinkanmu mengajar lagi.." omma terlihat tidak rela melepas pelukan kami. "hmm omma ada ide. Dan kau! Kau harus setuju!" omma menyentil ujung hidungku-mengelus rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

"jadi kyu, bagaimana menurutmu?" omma langsung menanyai kyu yang baru saja duduk di sofa ruang keluarga tempat kami berkumpul setelah makan malam mengenai pendapat kyu tentang aku yang ingin kembali mengajar. Kyu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

"omma, kyu bahkan belum mandi dan makan malam." Apa2an ommaku yang satu ini-ok memang ommaku cuma -setidaknya dia harus memberi kesempatan kyu untuk beristirahat sebentar kan?

"gwenchana chagi..." kyu mengelus punggung tanganku dan menggenggam tanganku yang memang duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya, sementara omma duduk di sofa single di sebelah kanan kyu. "mmm ommonim...aku rasa tidak ada salahnya bagi minnie untuk kembali mengajar. Dia sudah sehat, dan mengajar akan membuat minnie lebih santai dalam mengahadapi masa kehamilannya." Kyu terlihat sangat yakin dengan kata2nya. Dan aku-atau mungkin omma-pasti bisa merasakan kharismanya sebagai seorang dokter sekarang.

"tapi kyu, kau taukan minnie sangat ceroboh. Kemarin dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sedang hamil dan bahkan dia sampai pingsan saat mengajar. Bagaimana kalau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi? Kalau bukan karena ada namja yang sangat tampan-aigo-siapa namanya?"

Pandangan omma seolah menuntut jawabanku. "namja yang mana omma?" nugu? Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di rumah sakit kemarin. And you know what? Aku bahkan tidak pernah perduli dan ingin tau.

"itu, namja tampan yang sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit, namja manis dengan lesung pipit-yang badannya seksi itu...kau tidak ingat?" omma mempoutkan bibirnya-sebal dengan kelambatan proses kerja otakku sekarang. Aku menatap kyu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"ntahlah. Waktu aku datang aku memang melihat dokter sedang bicara dengan seorang namja. Mungkin dia yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. Waktu aku selesai bicara dengan dokter, dia sudah tidak ada." kyu bertemu dengannya juga. Apa dia...

"choi siwon! Ne. Omma ingat! Namanya choi siwon. Omma dan appa bertemu dengannya di depan kamarmu. Aigo-dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Tapi sayang, appamu menyuruhnya pulang sebelum kau sadar dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain..aish. sayang sekali padahal dia sangat tampan." mata omma terlihat menerawang membayangkan kejadian itu. seperti dugaanku. Choi siwon.

"jadi wonnie oppa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?" kyu menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik ketika mendengar kata 'wonnie oppa' keluar dari mulutku.

"ne. Omo! Kyu jangan bilang kau cemburu?" omma langsung menunjuk wajah kyu saat memergoki tatapan menyelidik dari kyu padaku. "memang choi siwon itu sangat tampan dan pewaris utama choi corporation tapi tentu saja kau juga tampan..hehe" omma tertawa. "tapi kyu, kau harus hati2 ne, sepertinya choi siwon itu punya perasaan 'lebih' pada uri minnie." DEG. Omma menyadarinya? Omma menyadari perasaan wonnie oppa padaku?

"omma..." aku memohon agar omma tidak melanjutkan lagi pembicaraan yang entah mengapa sudah berubah menjadi topik tentang seorang 'choi siwon' itu.

"omma serius. Kyu, kalau kau tidak berhati2 dan membuat minnie sedih, omma akan dengan senang hati memberikan minnie pada choi siwon!" senyum iblis terangkai manis di bibir omma. Aku men-death glare omma. "mwo minnie?! Tidak ada salahnya, dia baik,tampan, kaya, dan yang paling penting, dia terlihat sangat mencintaimu-yang entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat itu di matamu kyu!" omma menatap tajam ke arah kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar oleh kyu. "ehm. Jadi bagaimana kyu? Apa kau setuju minnie kembali mengajar?" oh, jadi ada udang di balik batu eoh. Omma sedang mempengaruhi kyu untuk tidak mendukungku kembali mengajar. Dengan menggunakan choi siwon? Dasar omma!

.

.

.

Lee jung soo pov:

Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Yup, itulah yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang. Hey, jangan kalian pikir tujuanku hanya sekedar membuat kyu cemburu dan tidak mengijinkan sungmin kembali mengajar. Anni! Itu terlalu biasa. Aku sekarang sedang mengancamnya! Wae? Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku tau semuanya. Hello... aku sudah sadar tentang semua kekeras kepalaanku selama ini. Aku sadar sungmin belum tentu bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai-tapi tidak mencintainya. Dan ini semua juga karena aku telah berjanji pada diriku-di depan kangin- kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan putriku satu2nya-lee sungmin- untuk terluka lagi. Tidak lagi. Bisa jadi kebahagiaan sungmin adalah bersama orang yang benar2 mencintainya-dan aku yakin choi siwon adalah orang itu-itu salah satu opsi yang bisa kuambil jika suatu saat nanti si evil kyu ini kembali menancapkan luka di hati putriku.

'lee sungmin, kalau suatu saat kau kembali terluka karena ulah cho kyuhyun, aku sendiri yang akan membawamu pergi meninggalkannya' dan itulah janjiku saat ini.

"omma, jadi omma ingin mengambil keuntungan dengan menjual nama choi siwon eoh?" aku hanya tersenyum manis mendengar tuduhan putriku-yang tidak sepenuhnya salah-itu.

"minnie, kau terlalu berlebihan chagi, kyu sendiri tidak berpikir begitukan?" aku menatap kyu sambil tersenyum-yang sebenarnya merupakan senyum mengancamku untuk kyu.

"ommonim, aku yakin pada minnie. Apalagi dia sedang mengandung bayi kami. Dan aku tetap pada keputusanku untuk menyetujui minnie untuk kembali bekerja." Datar. Tidak ada emosi yang bisa kutangkap dari namja cho yang satu ini. Tidak salah kalau darah dingin mafia masih mengalir di tubuhnya.

"gomawo kyu..." sungmin meremas lembut jari2 kyu yang menggenggam tangannya. Chagi, apa kau tau omma-mu ini malah semakin khawatir kalau kyu menanggapinya dengan seenteng ini. Omma khawatir kalau itu berarti dia tidak takut kehilanganmu.

"arraseo. Kalau kyu tetap setuju. Tapi omma tetap saja khawatir kalau minnie harus menyetir mobil sendiri." Aku menatap sungmin dengan khawatir-yang sebenarnya hanya 'acting'. Hehe. "bagaimana kalau kau yang mengantar dan menjemput minnie bekerja, kyu?" bagaimana cho kyuhyun? Paling tidak kau akan menyetujuinya kan? Sungmin sedang mengandung bayimu, dan aku aku harap bayi itu bisa-paling tidak-memperpendek jarak antara kalian.

"mianhae." Deg. Aku melihat senyum yang tadi terukir di wajah putriku memudar ketika mendengar kata maaf keluar dari mulut suaminya. "aku tidak bisa ommonim. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu, tapi aku akan menyuruh supir keluargaku untuk mengantar dan menjemput minnie." 'Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Kau pikir di rumahku tidak ada supir! Kau pikir kenapa aku memintamu?! Itu karena kau suaminya dan anak yang dia kandung sekarang adalah anakmu!' Aish aku berharap aku bisa meneriakkan kata2 itu di telinganya.

Sungmin tersenyum-yang lebih terlihat seperti rintihan di mataku. "omma, kyu memang sangat sibuk dan kyu, kau tidak perlu repot2, aku bisa meminta Song ahjussi untuk mengantar dan menjemputku ke sekolah." Kata sungmin padaku dan kyu.

.

.

.

hospital

Kyuhyun pov:

Semua ini membuatku bingung. Di satu sisi aku ingin selalu menemani sungmin, di sisi lain aku masih berasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah kulakukan pada yeoja yang masih sangat aku cintai sampai saat ini, seo joohyun. Aku rasa aku harus minta maaf pada seohyun, paling tidak aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyesal telah menamparnya.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang lorong obgin-spesialis kandungan. Mencari nama seo joohyun yang tergantung di pintu terakhir sebelah kanan lorong-ada sekitar 15 ruangan yang berada di sebelah kanan lorong ini. 'ini dia' batinku ketika mataku mendapati nama seo joohyun tergantung di pintu berwarna soft pink di depanku. Kenapa pink? Entahlah. Bagian spesialis kandungan memang di cat dengan warna soft pink, bagian tulang di cat warna gading, bagian mata di cat warna coklat muda, dan yang lebih aneh lagi bagian anak dicat dengan warna yang berbeda2 untuk memberi kesan ceria. Thanks god, bagianku mendapat warna putih.

Tok tok tok. Kuketuk pintu yang ada di depanku. Sedikit was was dengan apa yang menanti di hadapanku nanti. Apa dia akan mengamuk? Menangis? Atau merajuk seperti biasa? Aku harap dia bisa mengerti. Apalagi aku sedang berada di posisi yang sangat sulit sekarang. Sungmin sedang mengandung anakku. Dan tentu saja mustahil bagiku untuk meninggalkannya sekarang.

Cklek. Pintu di depanku terbuka. "kyu..." soehyun langsung membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Sungguh aku rindu pelukan ini.

'anni kyu. Control yourself! Ingat bayimu yang sedang berada dalam kandungan sungmin. Kau harus meminta seohyun melepaskanmu dan mengerti keadaanmu sekarang.'

"seohyun...aku mohon, jangan seperti ini." Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk leherku.

"kyu, kau ke sini karena kau sadar kalau kau masih mencintaiku kan? Aku tau.. aku tau itu.." seohyun memeluk lengan kiriku dengan erat.

"seohyun ssi... aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kulakukan kemarin." Kataku sambil melepas lengan kiriku yang ditawan olehnya.

"aniya..aku tidak apa2. Asal kau tetap bersamaku, aku akan baik2 saja." Seohyun mengelus pipiku lembut. Hufh. Sentuhannya sungguh membuatku nyaris terhanyut jika saja wajah sungmin dengan senyumnya yang manis tidak terlintas di kepalaku.

"aku kesini untuk memintamu melepaskanku." Ya cho kyuhyun. Ini keputusan yang sangat tepat. Ini waktunya membahagiakan sungmin dan bayimu yang berada di dalam kandungan sungmin. "dia..lee sungmin. Dia sedang mengandung anakku." Semoga dia mengerti.

"MWO?! WAE?! WAE KYU?! Apa salahku?! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai2 kau tega meninggalkanku?! Aku sudah melakukan semua keinginanmu! Aku bahkan rela kau menikah dengannya! Aku rela menjadi selingkuhanmu! Tapi apa yang aku peroleh sekarang?! Dengan mudahnya kau ingin melepaskanku! ANNI! Aku tidak mau kyu! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu!" dia mengamuk. Dia bahkan melempar semua barang yang berada di atas meja kerjanya ke arahku.

Aku menahan tangannya. Aku mengerti jika dia marah dan ingin meluapkan semua kekesalannya padaku, tapi kekesalannya itu bisa saja membuat dia terluka, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. "aku mohon...mengertilah..."aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sungguh sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melukainya seperti saat ini, tapi sekarang sungmin lebih penting.

"hiks..kyu..." tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"mianhae..." aku duduk di hadapannya. Merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"kyu...do me..aku mohon sekali ini saja, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin merasakan kehangatanmu." Dia kelihatan sangat terluka. Tapi...

"mianhae..aku tidak ingin mengkhianati sungmin lagi." Aku berujar lirih.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata seohyun. Matanya kosong, seolah kehilangan arah.

"seohyun...mengertilah." aku melepas pelukanku dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"ok... at least kiss me. Kiss me for the last time."

Seohyun membawaku ke dalam ciuman yang membara. Tidak ada kelembutan di sana. Yang ada adalah nafsu dan rasa yang menuntut. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajahku-menahanku agar tetap terhanyut, menikmati semua lumatan yang diberikannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin pov:

Omma dan aku berjalan beriringan menuju lorong rumah sakit berwarna soft pink. Hari ini aku sedikit merasa sedikit tidak enak badan yang membuat omma bersikeras membawaku untuk berkonsultasi ke dokter kandungan. Kami baru saja memasuki lorong berwarna soft pink ketika mataku menangkap sosok cho kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu di ujung lorong itu. aku tercekat ketika mendapati seo joohyun membukakan pintu itu dan memeluk kyu dengan mesra. Mereka masuk ke ruangan itu.

Eottokhajyo? Apa aku harus kesana? Aku melirik ke arah omma dan mendapati yeoja yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Omma, eottoke? Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Air mataku sudah berkumpul di kelupuk mataku. Siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. "yak, minnie..waeyo? kau sudah gila?! Pelankan langkahmu! Kau harus hati2, jangan sampai mencelakai bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu ini!"

"nah, kita sampai." Omma menarik tanganku untuk memasuki ruangan di ujung sebelah kiri lorong soft pink itu. aku hanya diam di posisiku. Memandangi nama yang tertulis di depan pintu yang berhadapan dengan ruangan dokter jung-dokter kandunganku. 'Seo joohyun' aku ingin menceburkan diriku ke sungai han ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di sana.

Aku menyeret kakiku ke depan pintu ruangan itu. 'ya tuhan, semoga ini tidak seperti yang aku duga.' Batinku sambil memegang perutku yang masih terlihat rata.

"yak,minnie...ini bu-" omma tercekat melihat pemandangan di depannya tepat setelah aku membuka pintu itu. pemandangan yang sama yang membuat air mata yang sudah kutahan sejak tadi jatuh tanpa terbendung lagi.

Aku membalik tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku tidak sanggup melihat kyu dan joo hyun yang sedang berciuman panas. Mereka saling melumat dengan buasnya. Aku memegang dadaku. Aku masih berharap ini tidak nyata.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

_**TBC**_

_**Thanks buat readers yang dah ngebaca ampe chapter ini dan ini balasan buat readers yang udah ngreview chapter 6.**_

**Cuttianisa** : maaf ya, momen kyumin ilang lagi di chapter ini. N yang pasti ampe chapter ini juga kyu belum cinta ama min. Makasih ya atas reviewnya selama ini, aku bersyukur banget ada readers yang nunggu2 ff aku.

**PaboGirl** : iya chingu, minnie hamil di chapter ini. Kyu emang kemaren minum obat itu juga, tapi anak mereka ada karena hubungan mereka yang

**Wuhan ** : aduh, aku jadi bingung, kamu sebenarnya bacanya gimana? Kalo baca jangan di skip-skip, tapi dihayati. Hehe. Kan disitu ditulis flashbak yang artinya si tokoh lagi mengingat kembali, jadi ya jelas aja alurnya bolak balik. Mungkin kami miss baca tulisan flashback disitu.

**Heldamagnae** : iy, ini udah next. ^_^

**Dewi. **: gomawo juga chingu. Bukan obatnya yang mujarab, tapi ming hamil hasil dari ncan mereka yang pertama, Cuma mingnya aja yang baru

**Rilianda Abelira**: mungkin muncul, mungkin juga gak. Aku belum mikir ampe kesitu, tapi yang jelas aku gak mau yonghwa ngambil peranan yang terlalu penting nanti, biar wonnie oppa aja yang

**Love Kyumin 137**: gak tau kenapa, aku paling suka baca review dari kamu chingu. Bis lucu, bikin aku ketawa sendiri tiap bacanya. Thanks ya chingu. Harapan kamu di chapter ini terkabul, ming memang hamil.

**Jang seungna** : kyu gk ngerasain penderitaan saat ming hamil chingu, karena ya gitu deh, kyu belum cinta m ming n masih sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri.

**Abilhikmah** : iy, soalnya kyu itu tipe cowok yg kalo udh cinta susah pindah kelain hati, n masalahnya dia ssh bgt bt fall in love. Kenapa aku tau? Haha. Ya jelaslah, kan di ff ini kyu milik aku n semua yg kyu rasain adalah khayalan aku semata. Pisz

**Vitaminsparkyu 1123**: iya...ming hamil...yey!

**Gothiclolita89** : haha. Jangan emosi chingu. Kok kamu jadi kayak karakter lee jung soo di ff ini y? Soalnya di chapter ini lee jung soo emang mo ngelempar kyu ke wonnie oppa kalo kyu nyakitin ming..jadi apa kamu fans dari lee jung soo alias sungmin omma di ff ini? ;P

_**Gomawo gomawo gomawo!**_

_**See u next chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello readers!**_

_**Jumpa lagi dengan **__**doctor cho, i love you **__**yang sekarang sudah menginjak chapter 8. Gak nyangka cerita yang tadinya oneshoot bisa jadi sepanjang ini. Mungkin chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir, tapi belum pasti juga sie, secara yang ini aja baru selesai and langsung aku post secepat mungkin..hehehe.**_

_**Selamat membaca n jangan lupa reviewnya ok!**_

hospital

Lee jung soo pov:

"CHO KUHYUN!" aku berteriak dengan volume suara tertinggi yang aku miliki.

Namja dan yeoja yang sedang asik menghisap bibir satu sama lain itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh. Sungmin yang ada di sebelahku hanya menangis dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras sementara tubuhnya bergetar menahan teriakan yang dia pendam. Aku berjalan dengan gusar mendekati sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sejak tadi masih bersimpuh di lantai tempat mereka berciuman tadi. Aku memandang bengis wajah mereka satu persatu. Dua ekspresi yang sangat berbeda antara satu dengan yang lain. Si namja kelihatan memucat dan kaku, tangannya meremas jari2nya sendiri, mungkin si namja yang merupakan cho kyuhyun itu menyesal dengan apa yang dia buat. Sementara si yeoja yang merupakan seo joohyun itu, aku bisa menangkap seringai iblis terlukis di wajah plastiknya itu. haish. Yak cho kyuhyun, mati kau!

"KAU! DASAR YEOJA MURAHAN!" aku langsung memaki yeoja itu ketika aku sudah sampai di depan mereka. Kyu berdiri dan berusaha menahan tubuhku yang ingin mendekati yeoja itu-yang masih dalam posisi duduknya di lantai. "YAK! MINGGIR KAU!" aku mendorong tubuh kyu sekuat tenaga yang membuat tubuh kyu sedikit terpental membentur sebuah meja yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi kami. Aku langsung menarik rambut panjang yeoja itu yang membuat si empunya rambut meringis menahan sakit dan berdiri mengikuti jambakan tanganku di rambutnya. "KAU BENAR2 YEOJA TIDAK TAHU MALU! PELACUR! PEREBUT SUAMI ORANG!" aku memaki sambil menjambak rambutnya.

PLAK! Aku menampar pipi yeoja itu sekuat tenaga lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai.

"omma...aku mohon hentikan semua ini..."sungmin menahan tanganku yang ingin menjambak rambut yeoja itu lagi. "lebih baik kita pergi dari sini.."lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Aku memandang wajah putri kesayanganku yang sedang memeluk tanganku, dia kelihatan pucat dan lemah. Aku mengangguk menanggapi ajakannya tadi. "DAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI SEUMUR HIDUPKU! JANGAN PERNAH COBA-COBA MENDEKATI ANAKKU LAGI! ATAU AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" aku menatap kyu bengis sebelum mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"minnie!" aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendapati sungmin yang sejak tadi memeluk lenganku menghentikan langkahnya. Kyu sedang memegang tangan sebelah kanan sungmin yang bebas. "ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" aku geram mendengar kata2 yang keluar dari penerus keluarga cho itu. sungmin hanya diam. Dia tidak menatap kyu. Hanya air mata yang menunjukkan betapa terlukanya dia sekarang.

"lepaskan tangan kotormu itu!" aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kyu di tangan kanan sungmin. "aku sudah bilang, mulai sekarang kalian tidak ada hubungan lagi!" aku berhasil melepaskan genggaman kyu dan menghempas tangan itu. "kajja chagi..." aku menarik tangan sungmin dan membawanya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"ommonim..." kali ini kyu menggenggam tanganku-bersimpuh di hadapanku. "aku mohon, minnie sedang mengandung anakku..." aku menghempas tangan kyu sehingga genggamannya terlepas.

"mulai sekarang, kami keluarga lee tidak punya hubungan apa2 dengan keluarga cho! Aku membencimu-bahkan orangtuamu yang sudah membuatmu terlahir ke dunia! Sampaikan maafku pada chullie, karena mulai sekarang persahabatan kami berakhir!" aku keluar dari ruangan itu. menoleh dan mendapati kyu masih bersimpuh di posisinya tadi, bahkan ada air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Si yeoja menghampirinya dan berusaha membantunya berdiri. Cih.

.

.

.

kediaman keluarga lee

Lee jung soo pov:

Gila! Ini sungguh membuatku gila! Sudah seminggu dan lee sungmin masih saja berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak kejadian itu. aku harus memanggil dan meminta dokter memasang infus di tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau makan dan akibatnya tidak ada nutrisi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh dan janin yang sedang di kandungnya. Pipinya yang chubby menjadi kelihatan tirus sekarang.

"nyonya..." sebuah suara menginterupsi khayalanku.

"wae jessica?" aku menatap kesal maid yang barusan memanggilku.

"nyonya cho datang lagi..." katanya sambil menunduk, takut aku akan bertambah kesal dan memarahinya.

"argh." Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Aku pusing dibuatnya.

Cho heechul, yeoja yang merupakan ibu dari cho kyuhyun itu selalu datang setiap hari ke rumahku, tepatnya sejak dia mengetahui apa yang sudah kyuhyun lakukan pada sungmin. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah berkali2 mencoba mengusirnya, tapi dia tetap saja bersikeras untuk ke sini dan minta maaf. Aku akhirnya menyerah saat 3 hari yang lalu dia berdiri seharian di depan rumahku dan berakhir dengan pingsan. Sungguh keajaiban jantungnya tidak kambuh di saat2 seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan kyu? Jangan harap aku membiarkannya masuk ke rumahku, aku bahkan menyuruh beberapa bodyguard yang aku bayar khusus untuk menjauhkan kyu dari rumahku. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajah bajingan itu.

"hufh. Suruh dia masuk.." kataku yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh jessica.

.

.

.

"teukie..." chullie masuk dan langsung merangkul tubuhku. "bagaimana keadaan minnie?" katanya setelah melepas pelukanku. Dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah paper bag ukuran jumbo yang tadi diletakkannya di lantai sebelum memelukku.

"seperti kemarin2, tidak ada yang berubah..." kataku dingin. "apa ini?" tanyaku lalu membuka paperbag itu. "miki mouse?" aku melotot melihat apa yang dibawa chullie. Boneka miki mouse dan ukuran jumbo pula. Hampir sebesar bubu.

"untuk minnie. Dia sangat menyukai 'tikus' bukan?" seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir pink nyonya besar cho itu.

"chullie...hentikan semua ini." Yup, aku sudah lelah menghadapi semua tingkah heechul. Setiap hari dia datang ke sini dengan membawa berbagai macam kado dan makanan. Yang tentu saja semuanya tidak pernah berakhir di tangan sungmin. Aku membuangnya.

"mianhae...aku hanya tidak tau harus melakukan apa..." air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajah cantik yeoja yang seumuran denganku itu. "kalau bukan karena cucuku, aku tidak akan bisa menahan semua sakit yang sudah ditorehkan kyunnie pada minnie...di sini sakit sekali teukie.." dia menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Aku miris melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"kau mau melihat minnie?" seperti biasa dia akan tersenyum dan mengikuti langkahku ke kamar sungmin. Kami hanya akan melihat sungmin dari luar pintu kamarnya. Aku tidak mau sungmin histeris seperti saat pertama kali dia melihat chullie setelah kejadian itu. sungguh apapun yang berkaitan dengan namja cho itu hanya membuat anakku tersiksa.

.

.

.

Cho heechul pov:

Menyedihkan. Seperti itulah keadaan sungmin sekarang. Dia hanya terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang masih menempel di pergelangan tangannya. Air mataku menetes lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "mianhae minnie.." hanya kata itu yang bisa aku katakan padanya, yang bahkan tidak mungkin terdengar-melihat jauhnya jarak kami sekarang.

.flashback.

"omma, aku..." kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi di rumah sakit antara dia dan seohyun-dan bagaimana sungmin dan teukie memergoki mereka yang sedang berciuman. Aku meremas dada kiriku yang mengeluarkan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa-hangeng merangkul tubuhku dan berusaha menenangkanku lalu menyuruhku meminum obat yang biasa aku minum guna meredakan sakit jantung yang kadang melanda di saat aku terlalu terkejut atau shock.

"kau ingin membunuh ommamu, eoh?" kataku setelah meminum pil yang diulurkan hangeng padaku. "KAU INI ANAK MACAM APA, CHO KYUHYUN?!" aku masih tidak bisa mengotrol emosiku. Kyu hanya menunduk mendengar makian yang kutujukan padanya.

"sudahlah chullie... yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf pada keluarga lee." Hangeng menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menepis tangan hangeng dan beranjak menuju sofa yang berada di depanku-tempat kyu duduk.

PLAK! Aku menampar pipi putra kesayanganku itu. air mata langsung membanjiri pipiku. Aku tidak menyangka-setelah selama ini aku akan menampar putraku sendiri. Tubuhku bergetar.

Hangeng bangkit dan menahan tubuhku yang mulai goyah. Aku menepis tangan kyu-yang juga ingin menahan tubuhku. "chagi..aku mohon..." kata hangeng sambil merebahkan tubuhku untuk duduk di sofa tempat kami semula. "kyu kan sudah bilang kalau dia ke sana untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan wanita itu." lanjut hangeng sambil mengelus rambutku.

"memutuskan hubungan dengan sebuah ciuman panas, eoh? Kalau aku jadi teukie aku bahkan akan membunuh putra kesayanganmu itu!" aku memandang bengis dan menunjuk ke arah kyu.

Kyu hanya menunduk.

"aku bahkan terancam tidak bisa melihat cucuku...hiks. hangeng... kenapa Tuhan harus memberiku putra seperti dia..." aku menangis dengan keras dalam pelukan hangeng.

.flashback end.

'Demi Tuhan kyu. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.' Batinku sambil meratapi sungmin dari jarak jauh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov:

Sudah berulangkali aku datang ke kediaman keluarga lee-dan semuanya berujung dengan sebuah pengusiran bahkan pukulan dari bodyguard2 yang sengaja dibayar sang nyonya besar untuk menjauhkanku dari rumahnya-tempat sungmin berada. Hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya menitipkan sebuah boneka miki mouse seukuran bubu untuk sungmin. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku harap setidaknya boneka itu bisa menggantikan posisiku untuk menemani sungmin.

"bagaimana kondisinya, omma? Apa dia sudah baikan? Apa omma sudah memberikan boneka itu padanya?" aku langsung menyerang omma dengan pertanyaan bertubi2 saat omma masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku memang sengaja mengantar dan menjemput omma ke kediaman keluarga lee untuk mengetahui perkembangan sungmin.

"yak! Anak bodoh!" omma memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Sakit-tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih menunggu jawaban omma atas pertanyaan2 yang sudah aku lontarkan sebelumnya. "dia belum membaik... dan omma tidak yakin apa teukie akan memberikan boneka itu padanya atau tidak..." omma membuang nafas pelan. "kyu... semoga Tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan.." pelan-kata2 omma hanya seperti gumaman. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya-dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Lee jung soo pov:

"nyonya...ada telpon dari tuan kim-kepala sekolah tempat nona bekerja." Aku menghentikan kegiatanku menyuapi sungmin makan-yang sebenarnya belum disentuh sedikitpun oleh putriku ini.

"euhm. Sambungkan ke ruang tamu." Aku meletakkan piring yang berisi makanan kesukaan sungmin itu ke nakas di samping tempat tidurnya-mengecup keningnya pelan sebelum meninggalkannya.

.

.

Aku mengangkat telpon rumah yang dalam keadaan tersambung itu. Sedikit penasaran-ada apa kepala sekolah itu menghubungiku.

"annyeonghaseo...mr. kim."

"annyeonghaseo nyonya lee. Euhm sebenarnya aku ingin bicara dengan lee-anni cho sungmin- tapi maid anda bilang dia tidak bisa diajak bicara sekarang."

"ne, keadaannya sedang tidak sehat sekarang" Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya juga berbohong.

"begini nyonya, apa sungmin ssi akan memperpanjang cutinya? Karena waktu cuti yang anda ajukan kemarin sudah habis." Ommo! Aku lupa. Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri.

"mianhae mr. Kim. Saya lupa soal hal itu. tapi, saya tidak yakin dia akan kembali mengajar. Keadaannya sekarang sangat buruk. Mungkin saya akan membuat surat resign untuknya." Kurasa inilah yang terbaik mengingat kondisi sungmin sekarang.

"apa keadaan sungmin ssi seburuk itu?euhm mian kalau terlalu ikut campur. Saya hanya sangat khawatir terhadap kondisi staff saya." Suaranya terdengar sedikit cemas.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa mungkin kedatangan seorang teman akan membuat kondisi sungmin membaik? Tapi, aku tidak tau apa sungmin punya teman yang cukup dekat di tempat dia mengajar.

"euhm mr. Kim. Apa sungmin punya teman akrab di sekolah? Maksud saya rekan kerja yang cukup dekat-yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya?" aku harap anakku punya seorang teman yang mungkin bisa menghiburnya.

"eoh? Mmm... setau saya sungmin ssi cukup tertutup dengan sesama rekan kerjanya, tapi dia sering bersama dengan choi siwon-choi siwon selalu menempel dengannya." Choi siwon! Aish, kenapa baru terpikir olehku sekarang?!

"apa anda bisa meminta tuan choi datang ke sini untuk menjenguk putriku?!" aku tidak sedang meminta-tapi memaksa.

"s-a-y-a...mmm...baiklah. mungkin ada baiknya ada seseorang yang bisa melihat langsung keadaan sungmin ssi. Saya juga akan menemani choi siwon kesana." Aku menggeleng frustasi mendengar jawaban kepala sekolah tempat sungmin bekerja itu.

Aku menghela nafas lega."baiklah...tolong datang secepatnya..."

.

.

.

Siwon pov:

Aku memaksa hyung untuk segera ke sini-kediaman keluarga lee-tepat setelah orang yang telah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri itu menceritakan apa yang nyonya lee katakan padanya saat dia menelpon kediaman keluarga lee.

Langkahku sedikit berat untuk memasuki rumah ini. Bagaimanapun aku masih bingung kenapa nyonya lee memintaku untuk datang ke sini. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke rumah ini-biasanya aku hanya mengantar minnie sampai di depan gerbang-atau beberapa meter dari gerbang rumahnya ini.

.

.

"senang sekali tuan kim dan tuan choi bersedia datang ke sini." Sang nyonya yang masih kelihatan cantik di umurnya yang hampir menginjak setengah abad itu langsung duduk di sofa single warna putih yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang kami duduki.

"ini kehormatan bagi kami nyonya lee." Yesung hyung membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam-dan membuatku ikut membungkukkan tubuhku juga.

"tuan choi, kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya euhm? Anda yang sudah mengantar putri saya ke rumah sakit waktu itu..." aku hanya mengangguk kaku mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibu dari orang yang sangat aku cintai ini. "apa kau menyukai putriku?" DEG. Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya. Aku menoleh ke arah yesung hyung dan hanya dijawab dengan memutar bola matanya-bingung.

"nyonya saya minta ma-"

"kalau kau benar2 menyukainya, apa kau mau membantuku menyembuhkan luka yang dideritanya sekarang.?!" Aku baru akan minta maaf-tapi langsung dipotong olehnya. Lagi, aku menoleh meminta pendapat pada yesung hyung. Dia hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksud semua ini.

"nyonya saya masih belum me-"

"dia sakit. Sangat sakit." Lagi. Kata2ku dipotong lagi oleh nyonya besar lee ini. Apa minnie sakit parah? Apa dia perlu donor dan nyonya lee memintaku untuk mendonorkan sesuatu pada minnie? Apa itu-apa ginjal-hati-jantung? Apa dia memintaku untuk mengorbankan diriku demi cintaku pada minnie? Kalian bertanya apa aku bersedia? Tentu saja aku bersedia. Aku bahkan rela mati demi minnie! Tapi, kenapa aku? Hey, dia punya suami-cho kyuhyun. Untuk apa aku berkorban sementara suaminya hanya santai2 saja!

"sungmin ssi sakit apa?" akhirnya rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi aku pendam keluar juga.

"Cho kyuhyun dia..." nyonya lee menceritakan semua kemalangan yang menimpa minnie. Tentang suaminya-cho kyuhyun yang menduakan minnie dengan wanita lain-dan yang lebih parah lagi minnie dan nyonya lee sendiri yang mendapati namja cho itu sedang berciuman panas dengan yeoja yang merupakan selingkuhan suami minnie itu. Gigiku bergemeretak mendengar semua cerita dari mulut nyonya lee-apalagi saat mendengar tentang kondisi minnie. Aku sungguh geram mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh cho kyuhyun itu dengan tanganku sendiri!

"apa saya boleh melihat keadaan sungmin ssi?" rasa cinta dan rindu membuncah di dadaku. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Melihat kondisinya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

.

.

"minnie.." dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku terkejut melihat keadaannya sekarang, wajah pucat-jauh lebih kurus sejak terakhir kali aku membawanya ke rumah sakit-kantong mata yang gelap tanda kurang istirahat-rambut hitam kecoklatan sebahunya yang terlihat kusut dan tidak beraturan-piyama pink pucat dengan gambar kelinci biru yang terlihat lusuh-tidak lupa selang infus yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Duduk di tepi ranjang tempat dia sedang berada sekarang. Dia sedang duduk di ranjang sambil menatap keluar jendela sebelum aku menghampirinya tadi. Aku mengelus rambutnya-sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. Dia hanya diam-tidak menolak sedikitpun-atau malah tidak merasakan apapun?ntahlah.

"gwenchanayo?" tanyaku masih sambil merapikan rambutnya. Dia menatap mataku. Dan menghentikan gerakan tanganku di rambutnya.

"wonnie oppa, kenapa kau tidak mentertawakanku? Harusnya kau bahagia melihat keadaanku sekarang. Aku pernah mengecewakan oppa, dan lihat apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang.." kata2nya barusan hanya seperti bisikan di telingaku-tapi aku masih bisa menangkap semuanya dengan baik.

"i'm not that kind of person n u know that..." aku melanjutkan aksiku-yang kini menyisir rambutnya dengan jariku. "begini lebih cantik." Kataku setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya.

"siwon ssi..." nyonya lee datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu. "minnie belum makan berhari2-thanks God ada infus-apa kau bisa membantuku menyuapi sungmin?aku selalu gagal melakukannya." Nyonya lee menghela nafas-kelihatan putus asa.

"ne.. nyonya tentu saja.." aku meraih nampan itu dan meletakkannya di hadapan minnie-nyonya lee langsung keluar meninggalkan kami.

"makanlah..." aku menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut sungmin. Dia menggeleng pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "jangan seperti itu... pikirkan juga janin yang sedang kau kandung eoh.." dia menatapku sambil meremas perutnya.

"aku tidak ingin bayi ini lagi..." dia menangis sambil memukul2 perutnya. "aku ingin dia mati..." aku menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang ingin memukul perutnya lagi.

"apa kau sudah gila?!" emosiku memuncak melihat tingkah lakunya sekarang. "aku tidak menyangka wanita yang selama ini aku cintai tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri!" aku menghempas tangan yang sejak tadi aku tahan itu. "kau sudah berubah, kau bukan minnie yang aku cintai lagi. Minnie yang aku cintai tidak akan bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini-menolak untuk makan-mendiamkan orangtuamu-bahkan sekarang kau mencoba membunuh anakmu sendiri eoh?! Kau sudah berubah!" aku bangun dari dudukku-ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara tangis yang berasal dari minnie. Aku menghela nafas kuat sebelum membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati minnie yang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali mendekatinya-duduk di sampingnya. Aku membawa salah satu tangan yang memeluk lutut itu ke dalam genggamanku dan mengecupnya pelan-membawa tangan itu ke arah dadaku-merasakan detak jantungku.

"kau tau...saat kau sakit. Di sini-" aku memukul2kan tangannya yang berada di dadaku sekarang. "di sini juga sakit sekali..." air mataku menetes. Kalian tau, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku juga sakit melihat apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. "cobalah mengerti bukan hanya dirimu yang terluka sekarang, aku dan juga orang2 yang ada di sekelilingmu terluka dengan semua ini-terlebih dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini-kau sedang menyakiti kami-orang2 yang mencintaimu." Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya dengan kedua ibu jariku, merengkuh tubuhnya dengan hati2 dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Dia menangis lagi dalam dekapanku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan air matanya yang menembus kemejaku dan menyentuh kulitku. Tanganku mengelus punggungnya-menenangkannya. Sementara bibirku mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Lee jung soo pov:

Dia tersenyum. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi sekarang. Lee sungmin-putriku-walau masih terlihat lemah-tapi dia sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang. Seminggu sejak kedatangan choi siwon dia jauh lebih baik. Aku memperhatikan mereka yang sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah dari balkon kamarku. Wajah sungmin sedikit memerah mendengar kata2 yang sedang ditujukan siwon padanya. aku jadi penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Apa siwon sedang menggodanya? Haha. Aku harap begitu. Aku ingin hati putriku mencair dan melunak melihat perjuangan siwon selama ini.

.

.

.

Cho heechul pov:

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihat keadaan sungmin. Bukan karena aku malas menemuinya, tapi teukie selalu menghalangiku dengan alasan kalau minnie sedang istirahat dan tidak bisa diganggu. Aku jadi penasaran, bukannya selama ini teukie selalu mengizinkanku melihat sungmin walaupun dari jauh?

Aish. Aku menendang kerikil yang ada di hadapanku-menendangnya sejauh mungkin-aku sangat kecewa sekarang, karena lagi2 aku gagal bertemu dengan sungmin. Aku keluar dari gerbang kediaman keluarga lee dan masuk ke dalam mobil audi hitam yang setia menungguku sejak tadi.

"omma...eottoke? omma bisa bertemu dengannya?" kyu langsung menanyaiku tepat setelah aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi di sampingnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Aku juga bingung dan khawatir.

Kyu memukul stir yang ada di hadapannya. Kurasa dia sangat kesal sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya miris.

.

.

.

choi corporation

Siwon pov:

Sebulan ini aku sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, kondisi minnie sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia sudah bisa tertawa mendengar leluconku. Kami bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang rumahnya sekedar makan siang dan bercanda-yah walaupun aku masih bisa melihat luka yang dalam di matanya. Aku senyum2 sendiri membayangkan wajahnya saat mendengar lelucon2 bodoh yang aku luncurkan untuk membuatnya tertawa. Aku menceritakan bagaimana yesung hyung lari terbirit2 saat mencoba memanjat pagar rumah ryewook kekasihnya-yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya-pada tengah malam untuk memberi kejutan dan melamarnya di hari ulang tahun ryewook yang berakibat dikejar oleh warga sekitar rumah ryewook karena dikira maling. Aku juga menceritakan bagaimana yonghwa sepupuku sering mengompol sampai saat usianya menginjak 8 tahun. Ada juga cerita tentang riwayat kenapa mobilku kuberi nama Gabriel. Dan tentu saja masih banyak lagi yang sudah aku ceritakan padanya-sekedar untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan sedikit bersemangat.

"YAK, CHOI SIWON!" aku sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan dan suara meja yang dipukul di depanku. Appa memandangku tajam. "setidaknya dengarkan kata2ku saat aku sedang bicara!" aku hanya mengangguk pelan-merasa bersalah pada appaku ini.

"jadi...apa yang sedang appa bicarakan?" tanyaku takut2.

"aish. anak ini.." appa geleng2 kepala mendengar pertanyaanku.

"mianhae...aku sedikit melamun tadi.."aku tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"mulai minggu depan kau harus mengurus perusahaan kita yang berada di jepang. Menetaplah di sana. Aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu mewarisi choi corporation." DEG. Ke jepang? Dan harus meninggalkan minnie?! ANDWE!

"appa...bukankah pusat choi corporation adalah di sini?kenapa aku harus pergi ke jepang?! Aku tidak mau!"

"appa berencana memindahkan pusat perusahaan kita ke jepang-dan kau harus mengurus semuanya! Tidak ada kata tidak!Semua direksi juga sudah menyetujuinya-mereka puas melihat hasil kerjamu sebelumnya." Appa berdiri dan menepuk bahuku. "ini saatnya kau menjadi anak yang berbakti, arra..." glek. Aku tidak bisa membantah lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

kediaman keluarga lee

Siwon pov:

Aku sedang makan siang di meja makan berbentuk bulat yang berada di ruang makan rumah ini bersama nyonya lee dan tentu saja-minnie. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada kedua orang yang ada di hadapanku ini mengenai keberangkatanku ke jepang minggu depan.

"siwon ssi kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali?" nyonya lee menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. "ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Deg. Kenapa yeoja separuh baya di depanku ini bisa mempunyai insting yang sangat tajam?

Minnie yang sejak tadi hanya menyentuh sesuap makanan yang ada di piringnya juga ikut menatap ke arahku. "apa oppa sakit?" oh Tuhan, aku sangat berterima kasih atas anugrah yang telah kau berikan padaku-perhatian minnie.

"anni...nan gwenchana..." kataku sambil mengelus rambut halus sungmin yang sudah dipotong pendek-tepat di bawah kupingnya.

"so...?" nyonya lee masih memaksa.

"aku...aku harus pindah ke jepang dan menetap di sana untuk waktu yang lama..." aku menangkap raut kekecewaan di wajah minnie. "appa...dia memintaku untuk membantu memindahkan pusat choi corporation ke sana...aku sebenarnya tidak ingin... hanya saja..." aku menatap minnie yang sekarang sudah menunduk dan mengacak2 makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"jadi sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mewarisi usaha keluargamu?" aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan nyonya lee. "hufh. Itu sudah kewajibanmu-untuk berbakti pada keluargamu." Aku tidak menyangka nyonya lee bisa sebijak ini.

"mianhae minnie...sebenarnya aku ingin selalu menemanimu...seandainya kau mau ikut ke sana, aku akan sangat bahagia..." sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap dia mau ikut bersamaku. Tapi aku takut untuk menanyakannya-takut dia akan menolak ajakanku.

"jinjja?! Kau mau mengajak minnie ke sana?! Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus! Dokter juga pernah bilang kan kalau akan lebih baik bagi minnie untuk berada di suasana baru-lingkungan baru-dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Bagaimana menurutmu minnie?" aku sedikit tidak percaya mendengar kata2 yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut nyonya lee. Dia mendukungku...

"aku..aku tidak tau omma.." jawabnya lirih.

"omma tidak menyuruh kalian untuk menikah, omma hanya menyuruhmu pindah ke jepang-kalian juga tidak perlu tinggal bersama. Kau bisa tinggal dengan donghae-jussi dan hyukie-jumma...bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

.

.

Lee jung soo pov:

Aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk untuk menyuruh sungmin pindah ke jepang. Di sana ada adik kangin, lee donghae dan istrinya lee hyukjae. Sungmin bisa memulai hidup baru di sana-melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang sudah menimpanya. Apalagi choi siwon juga akan selalu medampinginya-jadi aku bisa tenang kan? Tetap berada di korea tidak baik bagi jiwanya-begitulah pemikiranku.

Choi siwon masih menunggu jawaban sungmin-dia menatap intens-penuh harap ke arah putri semata wayangku itu.

"aku..."

_**TBC**_

_**Mian kalo di chapter ini kyu-nya dikit banget. Ini sebagai hukuman dari aku buat . tapi tenang aja. Nanti kyu-nya juga banyak lagi kok. ^_-**_

Gomawo buat readers yang udah ngasi review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku harap balasan komen dari aku gak mengecewakan dan bisa diterima #lebay.

**Guest** : haha. Emang sengaja berenti di situ chingu. Biar pada penasaran. hehe. tapi tenang, cepet banget kan update-nya... cos aku lagi semangat2nya ngelanjutin ff ini..review terus ya...

**zaAra evilkyu** : iya, kyu nih salah melulu. Ayo kita gebukin kyu sama2. hoho. yang ada ntar aku yang malah digebukin sparkyu..lol. ming bakal pergi gak ya?

**fariny** : iya...review terus ya... :)

**choi yummi** : iya... ini dah lanjut... jangan lupa reviewnya... hehe

**arisatae** : iya, kyu tega banget sie-aku juga gak nyangka kyu bakal kayak gitu...#sambil geleng2 kepala. Lah, kan aku yang bikin kyu kayak gitu.. *kabur sebelum digebukin sparkyu.

**Jang Seungna** : hufh, aku lupa bikin teukie nyekek kyu. Gak tega juga sie m kyu...hiks. tapi kyu emang keterlaluan, masa nolak si seo itu aja gak becus, dia lupa apa kalo sungmin lagi hamil anaknya dia?!#nah lho, kan aku yang bikin gitu ya.. Yakin mau bikin ming berakhir ma wonnie?

**vitaminsparkyu1123** : ming mah orangnya baek..gak mungkin deh tega ngebunuh kyu...paling nyekek doank..haha

**dewi. ** : mian chingu, aku khilaf waktu ngetiknya..hehe. makasih ya atas koreksinya. Udah aku benerin sih, tapi gak tau udah baek apa belom. Di chapter ini kamu bisa lihat apa yang terjadi pada kyu pasca ciuman hotnya m si soe. hueks

**137Line** : haha, jangan di doain mati donk kyunya. Ntar adik aku yang merupakan sparkyu sejati bisa nelen aku bulet2 lho..hehe

**abilhikmah** : kyu udah nyesel kok chingu. Tapi sayang, menyesal kemudian tidaklah guna...hehe

**Love Kyumin 137** : iya chingu.. mingnya hamil.. -_^. Anni, wonnie oppa gak boleh m kamu. Wonnie oppa hanya milik aku. hehe. sayang banget, tapi teukie gak ngebunuh kyu-kalo kyu dibunuh peran utamanya siapa?#sambil garuk2 kepala. Aku baru tau lho, ternyata wonnie oppa selingkuh m kamu . terus aku dianggap apa m wonnie oppa? Hiks.#langsung nangis dipojokan sambil meluk lutut.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Annyeong! Apa kabar semua?! Mian, ternyata ff ini lebih panjang dari yang aku duga..hehe. jadi akhirnya bahkan ampe chapter 9 ceritanya belum kelar juga.**_

_**Gomawo buat readers yang udah ngereview ff ini. Jangan segan2 untuk mengkritik n ngasi saran-asal jangan memaki aj..hehe selamat membaca! . ^_^/**_

Sungmin pov:

Aku benar2 bingung. Apa aku harus ikut wonnie oppa ke jepang? Aku sebenarnya benar2 muak dengan suasana di sekitarku sekarang, berada di korea sungguh teramat menyakitkan, semua yang ada di sini mengingatkanku pada kyu. Bagaimana tidak, sejak aku berada di tahun keduaku di senior high school, tepatnya 10-hampir 11 tahun yang lalu, hidupku aku habiskan untuk mencintai seorang cho kyuhyun. Aku sudah mencoba melupakannya berkali2-mencoba berganti2 pacar-semuanya demi mencari seorang namja yang bisa membuka pintu hatiku yang telah dikunci rapat oleh cho kyuhyun itu.

Apa ini adalah jawaban dari Tuhan-yang ingin menjauhkan aku dan bayi di dalam kandunganku dari namja bermarga cho itu? Apa semuanya akan lebih baik jika aku memulai dari awal bersama bayi yang akan aku lahirkan nanti-di jepang?

Aku menghela nafas. "aku... apa tidak apa2 kalau aku ikut wonnie oppa ke korea?" aku menatap ommaku tepat di bintik matanya. Aku perlu kekuatan darinya sekarang.

"omma akan meminta appa-mu untuk menghubungi donghae-jussi. Dan omma tentu saja akan menghubungi hyukjae-jumma." Omma beranjak dari kursinya menuju ruang keluarga yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan-mengambil telpon dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Wonnie oppa meremas jari2ku pelan, menatapku dengan lekat. Kehangatan mengalir dari jari2nya yang menggenggam jari2ku dan entah kenapa membuatku merasa tenang.

"ne yeobo...mian kalau aku belum bisa menceritakan masalah ini padamu. Segeralah pulang. Ne... sebelum uri baby berangkat ke jepang. Ne... jangan lupa untuk menghubungi donghae. Ini memang berat. Kau tidak akan menyangka. Kurasa minnie akan lama di sana. Iya, justru karena aku khawatir padanya dan bayinya makanya dia harus ke sana. Sudah jangan terlalu banyak tanya. Hubungi donghae dan cepatlah pulang, kau seharusnya ada di sini sekarang. Aish, aku sibuk mengurus minnie makanya lupa memberitahumu-aku bahkan lupa aku punya suami! Anni! Sebaiknya kau pulang, sebelum aku yang menyeretmu dari sana. Lusa? Bagus! Lebih cepat lebih baik. Jangan lupa hubungi donghae. Ne.. saranghae..." pendengaranku masih bisa menangkap sayup2 pembicaraan omma di telpon. Aku rasa dia sedang bicara dengan appa yang sudah dua bulan ini berada Amerika-tepatnya washington DC-mengurus pekerjaannya di sana.

Omma berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"jadi appa tidak tau masalahku?" omma duduk di sampingku dan menggeleng.

"kau tau kan kalau dia sangat menyayangimu? Kalau dia tau keadaanmu, dia akan menyewa sebuah pesawat super jet untuk terbang ke korea-menemuimu. Di DC appamu sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat besar-hubungan korea dan amerika sedang buruk sejak kejadian pemboman yang dilakukan oleh seorang mahasiswa yang diketahui berkewarganegaraan korea. Omma tidak mau appa-mu dianggap tidak menjalankan tugas kenegaraan dengan baik. Omma harap kau mengerti." Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata2 omma. Omma benar, appa pasti akan sangat khawatir kalau tau bagaimana keadaanku kemarin-sebelum bertemu wonnie oppa.

"apa tidak apa2 omma menyuruh appa pulang sekarang? Bagaimana kalau pekerjaan appa jadi berantakan?" aku khawatir pekerjaan appa sebagai duta besar korea di amerika akan terganggu jika dia pulang ke korea sekarang-mengingat omma baru saja memaksa appa untuk pulang.

Wonnie oppa hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan kami sambil meremas2 jemariku yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"anni...kau tenang saja. Masalahnya sudah selesai. Dua negara sudah meneken kontrak kerjasama antar negara yang baru kemarin-sekretarisnya sendiri yang melapor kan hal itu pada omma." Euhm, dasar lee jung soo, semuanya selalu dalam perhitunganmu, eoh? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi appa yang semua kegiatannya selalu dipantau secara langsung dan mendetail oleh orang sepeti lee jung soo-ommaku-sungguh sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

incheon airport

Sungmin pov:

Jadi di sinilah kami sekarang, incheon airport. Appa sudah kembali dari Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu. Omma juga sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku pada appa-yang tentu saja membuat appa marah luar biasa dan langsung menghubungi seorang cho hangeng untuk minta penjelasan darinya secara langsung. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang jelas appa sedikit mendukung keluarga cho dan memintaku untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari mulut kyu. Omma yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghakimi appa dan memaksa appa untuk bersumpah tidak memberitahukan pada keluarga cho tentang aku yang akan meninggalkan korea. Aku tau appa sedikit tidak rela melakukannya, tapi kalau seorang lee jung soo sudah menginginkan sesuatu-dia akan memastikan untuk mendapatkannya.

Selama seminggu ini aku sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang aku miliki untuk membulatkan tekadku berangkat ke jepang. Dan aku sudah mantap sekarang. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menangis.

Appa memandangku iba. Aku tau dia tidak rela melepas keberangkatanku-apalagi bersama seorang namja yang jelas2 bukan suamiku. Aku memeluk appa erat dan mengecup pipinya. Tak lupa aku menyematkan senyum termanis yang aku miliki di bibirku setelah melepas pelukanku di tubuhnya yang masih terlihat tegap itu.

"yak! Lee kangin! Jangan memasang ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu! kau bisa membuat uri baby dan bayinya sedih." Omma memukul kepala appa-mudah2an tidak keras.

Appa menghela nafas dan mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh omma. "mian yeobo..." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya yang agak dipoutkan karena kesal.

"omma...jangan menyiksa appa terus...kalau begini aku tidak tega meninggalkan appa berdua dengan omma di korea." Aku menggantikan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya tadi dengan tanganku. "appo?" appa hanya melirik omma jahil dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuatku tertawa.

"siwon ssi.." tatapan appa berubah serius. "jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskan kepergian putriku bersama denganmu." Omma menyikut pinggang appa yang membuat appa sedikit meringis. "aku mohon bantuanmu untuk menjaga putriku."

"appa..." aku shock melihat appa yang membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah wonnie oppa.

"mr. Lee. Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu." wonnie oppa membantu appa menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"yeobo ya... kenapa harus seperti itu. aku jadi terharu tau..." omma menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya dan merangkul lengan appa.

Appa tersenyum melihat tingkah omma. Dan mengelus pipi omma dengan lembut. Merangkul omma dengan satu lengannya. Aku sedikit iri melihat mereka, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku sangat memimpikan kehidupan rumah tangga seperti yang mereka miliki-selalu mesra-bahkan sampai saat mereka akan memiliki cucu.

"hongki akan menjemputmu di bandara, arra? Kau masih ingat dengan wajah hongki kan? Jangan sampai kau diculik!" aku menggeleng dan tersenyum mendengar kata2 appa. Tentu saja aku masih ingat wajah lee hongki sepupuku, walau kami jarang bertemu, kami masih sering berhubungan lewat twitter dan facebook.

"mr. lee, sebenarnya aku bisa mengantar minnie ke rumah adik anda-jika anda tidak keberatan." Ada tatapan tidak rela darinya-yang harus berpisah denganku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak keberatan.

"anniya... aku dan keluargaku sudah banyak merepotkanmu siwon ssi..." appa adalah seseorang yang tidak suka berhutang budi.

"tapi mr. Lee, dengan begitu saya bisa mengetahui tempat tinggal minnie secara langsung. Saya... saya ingin menjaganya selama minnie berada di sana. Sedikit banyak, minnie adalah tanggung jawab saya-saya yang membawanya ke sana." Wonnie oppa masih menggunakan bahasa sopan saat bicara dengan orangtuaku-dia berusaha keras untuk menjaga semua kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh orangtuaku.

Appa menatap wonnie oppa langsung ke matanya, mencari apakah ada kebohongan di sana- aku mengikuti arah pandangan appa dan aku yakin hasil kami sama-wonnie oppa benar2 tulus.

"appa, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya, toh aku tetap akan tinggal di rumah donghae jussi.." aku mengapit lengan apa sambil mengayunkan tangan itu ke atas dan ke bawah-bermanja2 pada appa. Appa hanya geleng kepala dan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil menanggapi sifat kekanak2kanku yang entah kenapa muncul saat ini.

"baiklah...appa akan menghubungi hongki dan memberitahunya agar dia tidak perlu menjemputmu." Appa menyerah. Hehe. "siwon ssi... aku percaya padamu. Aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga putriku satu2nya ini. Dan aku mohon jangan mengecewakannya." Aku tercengang mendengar kata2 appa. Aku merasa berada di hari pernikahanku dan appa sedang mengerahkan tanganku yang tadi dipegangnya kepada mempelai pria.

"yeobo, kau pikir anak kita akan menikah?!" omma ternyata satu pikiran denganku. "sudah sana, sebaiknya kalian cepat berangkat sebelum pesawatnya take off dan meninggalkan kalian. Omma sedikit mendorongku dan wonnie oppa ke arah pintu keberangkatan VIP di depan kami.

Aku sedikit geli melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin pesawat itu bisa take off tanpa kami? Pesawat itu kan milik keluarga choi, tentu saja si pesawat-maksudku pilotnya- akan dengan rela membatalkan penerbangan atas permintaan namja di sebelahku ini-choi siwon.

Wonnie oppa tersenyum maklum menanggapi ulah omma. Dia lalu membungkuk ke arah orangtuaku-membawa tanganku ke dalam genggamannya-menuntunku menuju pesawat miliknya.

'wonie oppa... jeongmal gomawo ne... mianhae karena aku belum bisa memberikan hatiku padamu... kau adalah 'kakak' yang baik...' hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya-dalam hati.

.

.

.

kediaman keluarga cho

Kyuhyun pov:

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu dan aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Apalagi, akhir2 ini kesehatan omma memburuk, meski tidak mengalami serangan jantung tapi kondisi tubuhnya lemah-yang disebabkan stres dan kurang istirahat. Aku seringkali mendapati omma tidak mau menyentuh makanannya dan terkadang dia bahkan melamun dan menangis. Tapi itu belum sepenuhnya, yang lebih parahnya lagi dia memasang aksi mendiamkanku dan menganggapku seolah tidak ada.

Aku memutuskan kembali ke rumah ini, bukan karena aku ingin mendampingi ommaku yang sedang lemah-tapi itu memang membuatku khawatir. Hanya saja rumah itu-rumahku dan sungmin terasa kosong dan hampa tanpa keberadaan sungmin di sana. Berada di rumah itu mengingatkanku akan kenangan buruk yang telah mengacaukan hubungan kami.

Kalian mungkin membenciku. Aku bahkan benci dengan diriku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi sungmin. Tapi sayang berbeda dengan cinta. Sayang adalah rasa di mana kau tidak ingin melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka, kau akan selalu berusaha melindunginya, tapi bukan berarti kau ingin menjadi orang yang selalu membuatnya bahagia-bukan berarti kau mendampinginya sepanjang hidupnya-kau akan rela membiarkan dia bersama orang lain asalkan dia bahagia. Sementara cinta lebih posesif. Ada rasa ingin memiliki di sana. Kau akan cemburu melihat orang yang kau cintai dalam pelukan orang lain-cemburu dia membagi perhatiannya pada orang lain. Kau akan rela melakukan apapun untuk orang itu asal dia bisa memandang ke arahmu-memperhatikanmu. Bahkan hal bodoh dan gila sekalipun akan kau lakukan jika itu demi cinta. Itu menurutku tentu saja. Kalian boleh beranggapan lain. Aku tidak peduli! Aku sendiri bahkan sudah menyalahi aturanku itu. aku bilang aku menyayangi sungmin-ya-dengan sepenuh hatiku-tapi aku menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis. Aku merasa mencintai seohyun, tapi aku sekarang berusaha melepas pelukannya-menjauh darinya-meninggalkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Arrrgh. Aku menjambak rambutku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau jawabannya.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang pegal ke atas ranjang. Bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaian yang sudah kupakai sejak tadi pagi. Kulonggarkan dasiku lalu menerawang menatap langit2.

'aegya...bagaimana kabarmu eoh? Appa merindukanmu... jeongmal bogoshipo...'

Tes. Air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Aku sangat merindukan bayiku. Bayi yang kuharap masih dalam keadaan baik dan sehat dalam kandungan sungmin-semoga begitu Tuhan!. Ini sudah bulan kelima kandungan sungmin dan jujur aku khawatir, aku yakin bila dia membesarkan bayi kami, perutnya pasti sudah buncit sekarang. Aku ingin sekali berada di sampingnya sekarang-berada di samping bayi kami.

'mianhae minnie...aegya...' aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Cho Heechul pov:

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan dengan sikapku sendiri. Aku juga tersiksa harus mendiamkan kyu selama ini. Bagaimanapun kyu-sebesar apapun kesalahan yang telah dia buat-dia tetaplah anakku, bayi mungil kesayanganku-dan kebahagiaannya adalah kekuatan bagiku. Tapi kali ini saja aku ingin memberi permata hatiku itu pelajaran, pelajaran yang akan dia ingat sepanjang hidupnya, mengingat karena kesalahannya itu aku kehilangan jejak keberadaan cucuku sendiri.

.flashback on.

" teukie, bagaimana keadaan minnie hari ini eoh? Apa kandungannya baik2 saja?" aku langsung menodong teukie sahabatku itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan ketika aku berhasil bertatap muka dengannya. "jangan bilang kau masih menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengannya..." aku memasang wajah sedih dan menghempaskan pantatku di sofa yang sama dengan teukie. "aku sangat khawatir... kau boleh melarang kyu, tapi aku mohon izinkan aku..." aku meraih lengannya mencoba meluluhkan hatinya.

Aku tau pasti watak teukie yang sangat keras kepala, karena aku juga punya watak yang sama dengannya. Tapi di umur kami yang sudah hampir setengah abad-apalagi mengingat persahabatan kami yang sudah berlangsung selama puluhan tahun, rasanya inilah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk bersikap tenang dan lebih dewasa menanggapi masalah antara kedua anak kami-yang tentu saja melibatkan keluarga besar kami.

"mian chullie, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan putriku lagi." Ekspresinya dingin.

"waeyo? Minnie tidak apa2 kan?" teukie hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaanku yang membuat aku semakin bingung. "lalu ada apa? Kemarin kau bilang minnie tidak bisa diganggu, sekarang kau bahkan dengan terang2an melarangku menemui putrimu!" intonasiku meninggi sejalan dengan emosiku yang mulai memuncak.

"aku sudah mengirim minnie ke tempat yang jauh...dan aku harap kalian tidak pernah menemukannya..." glek. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar kata2 teukie barusan.

"apa maksudmu...?" aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku.

"kau dengar sendiri kan... dan igo... tolong serahkan pada kyu, minnie juga sudah menandatanganinya." Aku meraih amplop coklat yang diulurkan teukie dan langsung membukanya.

"MWO?!"

.flashback end.

Minnie pergi. Dan aku tidak tau dia ke mana. Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menemukannya. Aku bahkan meminta bantuan yunho-adik suamiku-yang merupakan mafia paling disegani se korea-untuk mencari keberadaan sungmin. Tapi nihil. Aku belum bisa menemukan jejak apapun. Yunho bahkan memberikan informasi kalau nama sungmin tidak tercantum pada penerbangan atau bahkan keberangkatan kereta apapun waktu itu. jadi kemungkinan besar sungmin masih ada di korea kan, tapi di mana? sungguh rapi sekali lee jung soo, aku harus memberimu jempol atas keberhasilanmu menyembunyikan sungmin. Tapi aku, cho heechul, dan seorang cho tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah.

.

.

.

Tokyo, kediaman keluarga lee

Sungmin pov:

Aku mengelus perutku yang sudah buncit itu dengan lembut sampai sebuah suara yang luar biasa merdu membuatku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"noona... _ogenki desuka_?" aku mencubit pipi hongki yang sudah memelukku dengan manja. "_aitakatta_..." katanya lagi sambil mengusap2 pipinya yang baru saja kucubit.

"nan gwenchana hong-chan.. nado bogoshippo." Aku yang terbiasa menggunakan bahasa korea menjawab pertanyaan hongki yang menggunakan bahasa jepang dengan bahasa korea. Eits. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berbahasa jepang. Aku bisa. Fasih malah.

"hehe." Hongki terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. "noona, omma tadi menyuruhku untuk mengingatkanmu konsultasi ke dokter kandungan." Wajah hongki berubah serius. "seharusnya noona pergi konsultasi seminggu yang lalu."dia membuang nafas pelan.

Aku mengatur mimikku dan memaksakan sebuah senyum padanya. "ne.. aku tidak lupa. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku baik2 saja-aku hanya belum sempat ke sana." Jawabanku memang sangat ganjil mengingat aku tidak melakukan apapun selama di jepang selain membantu hyukjae-jumma memasak dan merangkai bunga.

"apa kau mau aku atau omma menemanimu? Atau aku harus menelpon siwon hyung untuk mengantarmu ke sana? Selama ini dia yang selalu menemanimu ke dokter kan?"

Wonnie oppa? Aku sedang malas mendengar namanya sekarang. Kami sedang bertengkar. Anni-tepatnya aku yang sedang marah padanya. kalian ingin tau kenapa? Ini semua berawal dari satu minggu yang lalu-tepat saat di mana aku seharusnya berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandungan tempat biasa kami pergi.

.flashback.

"minnie chagi...bagaimana keadaanmu eoh? Bayimu? Apa dia baik2 saja?" aku hanya mengangguk. Kami sedang berada di sebuah restoran klasik ala jepang sekarang. Dia berniat mengantarku ke dokter setelah kami makan siang. "jadi apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" deg.

Padahal aku sudah berniat melupakannya. Yup, tepat seminggu yang lalu wonnie oppa melamarku. Dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin menikahiku-bahkan dia menggunakan alasan yang sangat tidak ingin aku dengar-dia tidak ingin melihat anak yang aku kandung lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Hey, anakku bukannya tidak mempunyai ayah, hanya saja ayahnya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari keberadaan kami-itu saja.

"oppa..aku sudah bilang-aku tidak bisa..." aku mengatakannya dengan lembut agar tidak menyakiti hatinya.

"apa kau tidak bisa memberikanku kesempatan?" dia memandangku dengan tatapan memohon.

"oppa, kau tau sendiri, sampai saat ini kyu belum menandatangani surat cerai kami. Itu berarti kami belum resmi bercerai-mustahil bagiku untuk menikah denganmu. Lagipula, di hatiku-sampai saat ini-hanya ada kyu dan bagiku kau-oppa-kau adalah seorang kakak yang sangat aku sayangi-kakak tempat aku adikmu bersandar dan berlindung. Mianhae."

"tapi aku-"

"aku tau oppa. Mianhae. Aku mohon oppa mengerti. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti oppa akan menemukan yeoja yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Aku memotong pembicaraannya. Aku takut untuk mendengarkan kata2nya terlalu jauh-takut merasa berdosa kurasa.

"wae? WAEYO?!" siwon oppa mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku kuat yang membuatku meringis menahan sakit.

"oppa hentikan!" aku menyentak tanganku yang tertahan tadi sekuat tenaga yang membuat cengkeramannya terlepas. "aku rasa ada baiknya kita tidak bertemu untuk sementara waktu-menenangkan pikiran masing2." Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Sangat sulit, mengingat perutku yang sudah membuncit itu. hufh.

.flashback end.

"noona?" ah, aku lupa kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan hongki sekarang.

"kau mau mengantarku?" aku mengernyit2kan alis meminta persetujuannya.

Dia tertawa melihat wajahku yang tampak . "ne...tentu saja noona. Sekarang juga aku akan mengantarkan noona, jadi sebaiknya noona bersiap2, berdandanlah yang cantik oke? Aku ganti baju dulu." Dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

"MWO?! Yak! Hong chan!" sekarang?!

.

.

.

tokyo, jalan menuju choi corporation

Siwon pov:

Sakit. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menancap di jantungku. Aku menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, mempercepat laju mobil audy putih kesayanganku itu. aku ingin melupakan semua sakit ini. Tuhan, apa sakit ini bisa hilang?

Aku memukul stir yang ada di depanku dan semakin menambah kecepatan mobilku tapi-

CKIIIITTTTT!

Aku menginjak rem sekuat tenaga ketika tiba2 saja seorang pejalan kaki melintas beberapa meter di depanku-berniat menyebrang. Untung saja rem mobilku berfungsi dengan berhenti tepat di depan orang-yang baru aku sadari seorang yeoja itu. tapi sayang bemperku tetap mendorong tubuhnya-membuat dia terjatuh.

Kubuka pintu mobilku dengan tergesa2-berniat mengecek keadaan yeoja yang baru saja aku tabrak itu.

Aku baru saja berniat membantunya berdiri ketika tanganku ditepis dengan kasar oleh yeoja itu. aku membulatkan mataku.

"kau ini tidak punya mata ya?!" dia langsung memakiku. "kau tidak lihat kalau lampunya sudah merah?!" dia menunjuk kasar ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang.

"_sumimasen_." Aku meminta maaf dan membungkukkan tubuhku. Aku sadar aku memang salah.

"sudahlah!" dia berdiri dengan susah payah. Aku bisa melihat lutut dan sikunya yang berdarah karena membentur aspal. Darah yang merah sangat kontras di kulitnya yang seputih susu. "lain kali kau harus berhati2!" dia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Dia melangkah terseok2-pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aneh!

.

.

.

seoul, kediaman keluarga cho

author pov:

kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang masih agak basah-hanya selembar handuk putih selutut yang membelit di pinggulnya. Ehem. *coba bayangin #. matanya tertuju ke arah amplop coklat yang telah diberikan ommanya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Sudah sekian lama, tapi dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyentuhnya. Ada rasa bersalah-bahkan hanya dari menatap amplop itu dari luar. Dia tahu apa itu. itu adalah surat permohonan bercerai dari sungmin. Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya semakin tidak kuasa untuk membuka amplop itu. demi Tuhan, dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menceraikan sungmin, apalagi saat sungmin sedang mengandung anaknya.

Kenangan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana sungmin dan ommanya mendapati dia dan seohyun yang sedang berciuman.

PRAAANG!

Kyuhyun melempar vas bunga kaca yang berada di pojok ruangan kamarnya. Beberapa tangkai bunga mawar kuning terlihat berserakan di lantai bersama dengan serpihan kaca dan air yang berasal dari vas yang telah dibanting oleh kyuhyun ke lantai itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya2 kenapa kyuhyun melakukan itu? seperti yang kalian tau, kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia bahkan terbilang expert dalam hal itu, hanya saja dia merasa mawar2 itu sedang mengoloknya. What? Yup! Dia merasa bunga mawar kuning itu melambangkan dirinya. Mawar kuning yang berarti ketidaksetiaan-cemburu-bahkan patah hati sungguh terasa sangat cocok dengan apa yang terjadi pada kehidupannya. Dia yang tidak setia yang bahkan telah membuat sungmin cemburu dan terluka sekarang malah merasa hampa setelah ditinggalkan oleh sungmin-patah hati. Dan itu membuat kyuhyun muak melihat bunga itu. dia bahkan bertanya2 siapa yang dengan bodohnya menaruh bunga mawar kuning di kamarnya.

.

.

Cho heechul yang kebetulan melintas di depan kamar kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah dari arah kamar kyuhyun. Dia membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun tanpa permisi dan mendapati kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sedang meratapi sebuah vas bunga yang sudah menjadi serpihan2 di lantai dengan wajah dingin? Sementara serpihan kaca dan bunga mawar bertaburan di lantai.

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang terjadi?!" suara heechul yang melengking berhasil membawa kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"omma?" kyuhyun menatap heechul dengan bingung sementara heechul memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabar-meminta penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya itu. "aku..." kyuhyun sendiri agak shock melihat hasil dari apa yang telah dia perbuat barusan. Wajahnya memucat. Dia tidak menyangka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tes. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata wanita separuh baya itu. dia duduk di samping kyuhyun dan membawa putranya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya seerat mungkin. "mianhae...jangan seperti ini kyu...omma mohon..." kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam mulai bereaksi-membalas pelukan ommanya.

"omma...aku sungguh menyesal..." kata2 lirih meluncur dari mulut kyuhyun. Baru kali ini dia bisa mengeluarkan kata2 yang sejak 'kejadian buruk' itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "omma...eottoke?eottokahjyo?" heechul memandang kyuhyun miris dan mengelus rambut anak satu2nya itu dengan lembut.

"kita akan menemukannya...ne...kita pasti menemukan mereka..." heechul bukan hanya ingin meyakinkan kyuhyun, tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tokyo, mirotic club

Author pov:

choi siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah club yang terbilang cukup mewah untuk ukuran sebuah club itu. dilihat dari penampakannya pastilah ini club yang ditujukan untuk para kalangan atas. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat kursi kosong yang berada di depan meja bartender dan memilih untuk duduk di sana.

.

"aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku sedang menunggu kekasihku!" seorang yeoja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat siwon duduk terlihat berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan diri dari seorang namja yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

Siwon hanya melirik sekilas dan meminum wiski yang tadi dipesannya. Akhir2 ini memang adalah hari terberat dalam hidupnya. Sungmin mendiamkannya, dia menabrak seorang yeoja, dan puncaknya sebuah perusahaan besar baru saja membatalkan kontrak kerja dengan perusahaannya-yang membuat kupingnya harus panas mendengar ceramahan appanya dari telepon selama lebih dari satu jam.

"chagi...kau sudah di sini?" seorang yeoja berdiri di samping siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada-memohon, seorang namja mengekor di belakangnya-mengikutinya.

"mmmwo?" siwon sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

.

.

Siwon pov:

'apa yeoja ini sudah gila?' tunggu dulu, wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Dia..

"kau?" aku menunjuk me arah wajahnya. Dia yeoja yang aku tabrak tadi pagi.

Aku tidak sempat melanjutkan kata2ku karena yeoja yang berada di sampingku itu sudah menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya, dengan kata lain dia menciumku. Aku membulatkan mataku masih dengan bibirku yang bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir lembutnya. Dia sedikit melumat bibirku sebelum melepaskannya.

"baby, mianhae... aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku sudah punya pacar, tapi dia tidak percaya..."yeoja yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum aku ketahui namanya itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuanku-memunggungiku. Dia bahkan membawa lenganku untuk memeluk pinggulnya.

Laki2 yang mengikutinya sejak tadi itu hanya mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kami.

"gomawo... kim kibum" dia turun dari pangkuanku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku hanya diam tanpa membalas uluran tangannya. "hei! Setidaknya kita satu sama kan? Kau berhutang padaku untuk tadi pagi dan sekarang kau membantuku. Kita impas." Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia yeoja yang aku tabrak tadi pagi.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan agak ragu.

"jangan bilang kau marah karena aku merebut ciuman pertamamu!" kibum menunjuk mukaku dengan tatapan seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka.

"anniya! Tentu saja tidak!" aku mendengus kesal mengingat tuduhannya padaku. Aku memang belum pernah berciuman dengan minnie tapi sebelum mencintai minnie seperti ini aku juga pernah mempunyai kekasih dan melakukan 'this and that' dengan mantan kekasihku.

"siapa namamu?" yeoja ini agresif sekali.

"choi siwon." Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"kau orang korea? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga orang korea-euhm-appaku orang korea-tapi itu artinya aku orang korea kan?hehe." dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya-salah tingkah.

.

Aku tidak menyangka bicara dengan yeoja yang sangat agresif ini bisa sangat menenangkan-tepatnya dia yang lebih banyak bicara sementara aku lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Pukul 2 pagi? Itu berarti kami-dia-sudah berbicara selama 3 jam penuh. Dan entah berapa botol whiski yang kami habiskan berdua. Benar2 gila, tapi ini sedikit membuatku merasa 'ringan'.

"jadi begitulah, banyak sekali pria yang mengincarku, aku harus menjaga diri dengan baik kalau aku tidak mau berakhir dengan diculik atau ." dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat dia terlihat 'manis'. Mwo? Apa aku baru saja bilang manis. Aish. Tapi dia memang tidak jelek, sangat cantik malah. Tidak kalah cantik jika dibandingkan dengan minnie. Kulitnya putih seputih susu-sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan rambut sepinggangnya yang hitam legam sepekat langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya berwarna pink dan terlihat basah, yang tentu saja membuat setiap namja tergoda ingin mengecupnya. Paling tidak aku sudah merasakan manis bibir itu.

"oppa, aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar pernyataannya.

Entah setan mana yang merasukinya. Dia mencium bibirku,dengan perlahan sambil mengelus lembut leherku. Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah duduk di pangkuanku-berhadapan-tapi dia berusaha keras untuk tetap memeluk leherku dan mejilati daerah belakang telingaku.

"ahhh,,,hentikaaaan..."akhirnya aku terangsang.

"anni...kita belum selesai, ini baru saja dimulai oppa..."

Dia kembali tersenyum seduktif. Dia mencium bibirku lagi. Aku masih diam saja dan menutup mata. Ciumannya lalu mulai turun ke leherku. Dia menjilat jakunku, menghisap2 leherku untuk meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Aku masih menutup mata walau sekali2 desahan2 kecil keluar dari bibirku.

Fuck! Ini semua sungguh menggoda. Aku menurunkan tubuhnya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya keluar dari club itu. membawanya ke hotel terdekat.

.

.

.

Tokyo, hospital

Sungmin pov:

Kehamilanku sudah memasuki bulan terakhir. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan konsultasi dengan dokter kandunganku dan mengatur tanggal operasi caesar yang akan aku lakukan. Yup, dokter bilang kondisiku terlalu lemah untuk melahirkan dengan normal-tapi untungnya bayiku dalam keadaan yang baik. Wonnie oppa menggenggam tanganku sambil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kami sudah berbaikan dan entah kenapa wonnie oppa sedikit berbeda sejak kejadian itu. dia lebih dewasa dan tidak pernah mempertanyakan jawabanku tentang lamarannya lagi.

"oppa, apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" aku sedikit penasaran dengan tingkahnya yang berbeda itu, apa wonnie oppa sedang jatuh cinta?

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku. "anni...waeyo?"

"oppa terlihat berbeda, lebih bahagia mungkin?" aku memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Dia hanya menanggapi tuduhanku dengan senyum dan kembali menuntunku meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

seoul, hospital

Kyuhyun pov:

Ini bulan terakhir kehamilan sungmin dan ini sungguh membuatku was2. Aku harap dia dan bayiku dalam keadaan baik2 saja. Aku memang tidak tau apa sungmin masih mengandung bayiku-atau dia sudah melahirkan bayiku secara prematur-atau mungkin bayi kami sudah berada di sisi Tuhan, tapi yang jelas perasaanku mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa.

BRAK. Aku bisa mendengar pintu ruang kerjaku dibanting dengan kasar. Seohyun berdiri di depanku sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dada.

"sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku?! Ini sudah lebih dari setengah tahun! Lupakan dia! Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi kyu... dia sudah pergi meninggalkanmu! Bahkan mungkin dia sudah menggugurkan bayi kalian!"

BRAK. Kali ini suara berasal dari meja kerja yang aku pukul dengan tanganku. "jaga mulutmu seo joo hyun! Dia tidak pergi meninggalkanku, akulah yang menyakitinya! Dan jangan pernah bicara yang bukan2 tentang bayiku atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun seumur hidupmu!" hatiku perih saat mengucap kata 'bayiku'. "sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini!" aku mengepalkan tanganku di meja untuk menjaga agar aku tidak bertindak lebih kasar lagi.

Seohyun berjalan keluar sambil menghentak2kan kakinya dengan kesal. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuannya. Sudah setengah tahun lebih aku berusaha mendiamkan dan menghindarinya tapi dia masih saja keras kepala.

Jujur saja, aku membenci tingkah lakunya itu. anni. Aku membenci semua yang ada pada dirinya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya mengingatkanku akan kejadian buruk yang menimpa kehidupan rumah tanggaku dan sungmin. Bukan hanya dia, aku bahkan benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku benci pada diriku yang selalu mengabaikan tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu ditujukan sungmin padaku. Aku benci pada diriku yang selalu mengagungkan rasa cintaku pada seohyun. Hey, aku bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya dengan cinta!

Saat ini aku justru bertanya pada diriku sendiri-apa yang membuat aku terbelenggu oleh 'cintaku' pada seohyun. Bahkan kalau kubandingkan lagi, sungmin jauh lebih baik darinya dalam segala bidang. Mungkin secara fisik mereka punya kecantikan tersendiri. Seohyun terlihat ramping dengan tubuh yang tinggi semampai layaknya model. Rambut coklat karamel sepunggung membuatnya terlihat anggun. Wajahnya sempurna dengan dagu lancip dan hidung yang mancung, matanya sipit-layaknya gadis korea kebanyakan. Banyak namja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Sungmin? Dia cantik, tapi bukan itu yang dominan. Dia sangat manis dan imut. Tubuhnya tidak setinggi seohyun, juga tidak seramping seohyun, dia lebih 'berisi'terutama di bagian tertentu-dada dan bokong. Pipinya chubbynya selalu merona, mata coklat caramelnya yang besar selalu terlihat bercahaya, bulu matanya yang lentik dan hidungnya yang mancung...euhm. paduan yang sempurna. Rambut hitam kecoklatan sebahunya yang terbilang pendek jika dibandingkan dengan rambut seohyun yang sering terlihat berantakan karena si empunya terlihat tidak memberi perawatan khusus padanya-apalagi mengingat rambut itusedikit bergelombang. Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

'sungmin...sebenarnya kau di mana?'

_**TBC**_

**_Thanks banget karena udah ngikutin cerita ini ampe chapter 9. N ini tanggapan aku buat komen kalian yang udah ngereview di chapter 8._**

**PaboGirl** : iya chingu, sungmin ikut siwon ke jepang. Sungmin ke sini buat ngelupain kyu. Niatnya sie begitu, tapi gk tau deh akhirnya. Hehe. Tenang aj, heechul gpp kok.

**Guest ** : iya, ini juga dah lanjut. Jangan lupa baca ya...

**Fariny ** : gimana? Apa kita masih perlu nyiksa kyu di chapter berikutnya?

**Kyumin joyer ** : iya, sungmin dah ikut siwon and kyu juga udah menyesali apa yang udah dia buat. Tapi paling gak semua pembaca tau kalo dari awal kyu sebenerny gk niat buat nyakitin sungmin.

**zaAra evilkyu** : mian chingu, tapi aku harus bikin ming pergi ninggalin kyu.

Tapi kamu tenang aja, sungmin gk selingkuh kok m siwon.. yonghwa? Dia di london. N asal tau aja, aku gk pernh berniat sama sekali buat ending yang bahagia buat seo.

**Dea** : mian chingu, tapi aku gak merasa atau mungkin lupa kalo aku udah ngebunuh hangeng. Klo boleh tau di chapter mn? Sp tau aja aku salah, jadi bisa aku koreksi..

**Guest ** : wah, aku gk nyangka lho, klo ada yg bs benci m karakter lee jung soo. Sebenarnya niatnya dia baik kok chingu.

Kyu sebenarnya gk niat kok ngelakuin hal kyk gt. Dia Cuma terjebak di waktu dan kondisi yg gk tepat aja..^^ mian kalo di chapter ini seo-nya masih ada, kan gk mgkn jg seo tiba2 ilang begitu aja. Aku juga punya harapan yg sama, kyu n ming bisa berakhir bahagia.

**Guest** : mian, tapi sungmin gk keguguran. Kehamilan sungmin udah 2 bulan lebih waktu dia naek pesawat, jadi selama ada persetujuan dokter ditambah pesawat yg ditumpangin bukan pesawat biasa alias pesawat mewah yang bisa aku pastiin dalam kondisi dan fasilitas yang sangat baik, n merupakan pesawat pribadi yg penumpangny gk perlu diperiksa2 segala, alhasil sungmin baek2 aj.

Sungmin gk sama kok m kyu, dia gak selingkuh, dia ikut siwon bukan bermaksud memulai hidup baru dengan siwon, dia Cuma ingin menjauhkan diri dari kyu. Sungmin juga dah minta cerai kok, cm kyu aja yg belum ngabulin. Sekali lagi aku tekanin, siwon gk ngebawa sungmin kabur, siwon emang punya tujuan sendiri bt pergi ke jepang n sungmin pgn memulai hidup baru di tempat yg jauh dari kyu. Masih rancu? Beda orang beda selera, klo mo yg real y bukan bc fiksi tp bc biografi. ^^

**Guest ** : haha. Jangan terlalu dendam m kyu y chingu... aku updatenya gk lama kok, tenang aja.

**Ajid kyumn** : iya, sungmin mau ke jepang n memilih menetap di sana, gk tau ampe kapan,hehe

** .136**:boleh aja kok chingu naek pesawat, asal diizinin m dokter. Lagian mereka gk naek pesawat komersial alias naek pesawat pribadi, jd gk ada acara pemeriksaan penumpang . oh iya, gomawo udh ngasi semangat bt aku chingu n udah ngereview tiap chapter ff ini. Komen terus ya, Hwaiting! Hehe. Sekedar info, yonghwa di sini jung yonghwa-nya CN Blue, Salah satu group band fav aku selain FT. Island, coba aja dengerin lagunya, bagus lho.

**Jang Seungna** : iy mian kalo chapter lalu penuh dengan siwon dan jung soo. Bukan karena apa, sungmin kan emang lagi byk diem di chapter sebelumnya dan aku pikir akan lebih baek klo kt ngeliat jalan pikiran jung soo yang membuat dia ngambil sikap kyk gini pd akhrny, siwon sendr emg py posisi yg pntg dalam ff ini.

P.S. aku juga pengennya kyumin tetep bersatu. Semoga aja ne...

**Prfvckgyu** : haha. Kyu n min emang lagi pada galau di chapter lalu, jd mereka gk byk mikir chingu. Tp di chapter ini aku udah full2in kyumin, walau dominan ke min sie. Hehe

**137Line** : jangan benci m siwon chingu, siwon anak baek kok di sini. Jung soo juga baek kok, niatnya sie.. ke mana kangin? Ini di chapter ini udah ketauan kangin ke mn.

**Dewi. ** : gomawo jg atas reviewny. Mian klo suka salah ngetik seo bis gk suka m dia, aplg wkt tau kyu bakal maen drama musikal m seo.

Aku sebenarny agak gk tega buat ngebuat kyu sengsara chingu. Apa kyu nya mati aja di ff ini? *plak. Dipukul m sparkyu... kabur...

**Vitaminsparkyu1123**: iya, min pergi ke jepang. Kyu jadi merana. Baca terus lanjutannya chingu..

**Arisatae** : iy, langsung aku tambahin kata genderswitch pas baca review kamu kok. ^^. Tenang, perasaan min belum n gk akan berubh m kyu.

**Leeeunjae13** : iy chingu, sampe akhir aku gk akan bikin siwon m min kok, mgkn sama org laen.. *digampar m chingu.. hehe

**Nurichan4** : iy, emg makin rumit chingu, aku aja ampe pusing gimana mo ngelanjutin ceritanya. Susah bgt buat nyelesaiin masalah yg udh kyu buat. Hiks.

**Wonnie** : gk tau kenapa komen kamu sebelum aku ngepost chapter 8 malah baru masuk pas aku udah ngepos chapter 8. Tapi gomawo ne atas semua reviewnya.

**Love Kyumin 137** : iy chingu, semua udah terlambat n sungmin mutusin buat ikut wonnie oppa ke jepang. Eh eh eh, u know what, wonnie oppa py selingkuhan baru lho di chapter ini, kamu tau siapa...haha.

Chingu, jangn gt donk, aku gk bs diblg elf sejati, tp aku siwonest gt lho, disamping chocoball tentunya. Hehe. Masa chingu tega sie rebutan wonnie oppa m aku. Chingu m kyu aja ne... #ikutan nego. Kecuali kalo chingu bs bawain lee hongki bt aku.. #naek turunin alis sambil senyum2 gaje.

**Abilhikmah** : kita tunggu perjuangan kyu ne..

**Kang Dong Jae** : gomawo atas pujianny chingu. #bow. Aku emang lebih suka ngegunain point of view setiap pemain supaya readers lebih ngerti karakter dan perasaan masing2 pemain. Terkadang ada hal2 lucu yg dipikirin org yg gk mgkn diungkapin author secara mendetail, jadi carany y dengan org itu sendiri yg cerita (author memerankan org itu), gitu chingu. Tapi di chapter ini aku udh ngasi author pov kok. ^^

**Gothiclolita89 ** : itu seo yg maksa nyium kyu chingu, tp yg namany namja, ssh bgt nolak klo dh dikasi yg gituan..hehe

**Saraaaah** : mian karena udah memisahkan kyumin chingu, kita doain aja mereka kembali bertemu ne...

**_Sekali lagi aku ucapin makasih sebesar2ny buat readers yg udah ngbaca n ngereview ff aku. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya.._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annyeong readers! Ketemu lagi di chapter 10, **_**doctor cho, i love you**_**. Mian kalau ceritanya gak sesuai harapan readers. Mian juga karena bis nonton **_**marry him if you dare**_**, aku jadi terobsesi m yonghwa dan menghadirkannya kembali di chapter ini. Selamat membaca! ^_^/**

kediaman keluarga cho

Kyuhyun pov:

'_appa...! appa...! appa...!'_

Deg. Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi yg sama lagi. Aku melihat seorang anak laki2 berumur sekitar 3 tahun-berkulit putih pucat dengan pipi chubby merona yang membuatnya kelihatan cute. Rambutnya brunette bergelombang dengan mata caramel besar yang berbinar. Gabungan antara aku dan sungmin. Dia berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya menuju ke arahku-memelukku.

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "baby cho, kau kah itu?" aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. "tenang saja, appa akan berusaha mencarimu.."

Aku berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Hari ini hari liburku, dan seperti sebelum2nya, tepatnya semenjak sungmin pergi dariku, hari liburku akan kuisi dengan berjalan2 keliling seoul, menyinggahi tempat2 yang mungkin didatangi oleh sungmin.

.

.

"kyu...mau pergi lagi?" suara omma membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sedang memikirkan tempat apa yang harus kudatangi hari ini, Cafe langganan sungmin? Rumah orangtuanya? Sekolah tempatnya mengajar? Atau ke mana?

"ne..." omma menatapku dengan prihatin. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku-di meja makan.

"aish. Kenapa lee jung soo itu begitu keras kepala-tidak mau memberitahu kita keberadaan sungmin. Pamanmu, cho yunho juga belum memberikan informasi apapun. Bahkan kita sudah melaporkan menghilangnya sungmin ke kepolisian. Hah. Tapi belum ada hasil sama sekali. Seharusnya sebentar lagi sungmin melahirkan..." aku hanya menyibukkan diri dengan sandwich yang ada di tanganku-memakannya perlahan-malas untuk berkomentar. "yak, cho kyuhyun... omma sudah meminta ahjussimu untuk mengirim beberapa orang untuk membuntuti lee jung soo itu, dia pasti akan mengunjungi sungmin kan?" aku mengangguk pelan.

'aku harap juga begitu omma.'batinku.

"apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan? Bahkan lee kangin tidak mau untuk diajak bekerjasama. Kita sudah menanyai seluruh teman2 sungmin. Kita juga sudah menyelidiki keluarga sungmin. Dia seperti lenyap ditelan bumi." Iya omma benar. Aku sendiri merasa hampir putus asa sekarang.

"aish, bicara padamu membuatku emosi saja." Omma berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkanku-menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Berkeliling kota seoul dan mencari keberadaan sungmin sungguh bukan hal yang mudah. Seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami! Aish! Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun, dan aku bahkan belum menemukan sedikitpun informasi tentang sungmin.

Aku sudah melakukan segalanya. Aku bertanya pada teman2 sungmin, menyelidiki semua keluarganya, mendatangi semua tempat yang mungkin didatanginya. Dia tidak pernah menghubungi teman2nya, orang yang ditugaskan yunho-jussi juga tidak menemukan keberadaan sungmin di rumah2 keluarga lee dan park-keluarga omma sungmin. Tokyo, paris, amerika, bahkan kota2 kecil di seoul sudah aku selidiki-tentunya dengan bantuan dari orang2 kepercayaan yunho-jussi. Nihil. eoddiga? eoddiga? eoddiga?!

.

.

Aku menepikan mobilku di depan sebuah taman yang terlihat rimbun dan nyaman. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan pikiran. Kakiku berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar yang yang terlihat rindang. Kuputuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bawah pohon itu-mungkin sedikit merebahkan diri-melepas lelah.

Mataku menerawang ke balik rerimbunan pohon. Aku teringat mimpi yang sudah mengusikku beberapa bulan ini. Anak itu, anakku dan sungmin kah? 'Tuhan, tolong pertemukan kami. Aku sungguh ingin menemuinya...'

_Puff, the magic dragon__  
__Lived by the sea__  
__And frolicked in the autumn mist__  
__In a land called Honah Lee__Little Jackie Paper__  
__Loved that rascal Puff,__  
__And brought him strings and sealing wax__  
__And other fancy stuff. Oh!_

_-(puff the magic dragon-cho kyuyun )-_

Suara handphone membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. Nama seohyun tertera di layarnya. Hufh. Aku langsung menekan tombol reject. Gadis ini keras kepala sekali!

Sudah berulang kali aku meminta seohyun melupakanku. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, tepat setelah ciuman yang membawa petaka itu-paling tidak itu menurutku. Tapi... dia sangat keras kepala. Benar2 menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak habis pikir dulu aku pernah mencintainya-dan entah kapan aku mulai membencinya. Melihatnya saja membuat aku kesal!

Aaarrrggghhh! Aku menjambak2 rambutku. Kalau saja semuanya tidak berakhir dengan seburuk ini. Kalau saja aku bisa menyadari lebih awal, betapa sungmin sangat berharga. Dia yang selalu bersikap baik dan lembut padaku-membuatku terlalu percaya diri dan berpikir apapun yang kulakukan dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang, semua kepercayaan dirikuku musnah-dia pergi meninggalkanku-membuat sebuah lubang hitam yang besar di hatiku.

Aku yakin hanya sungmin yang mampu menutup lubang itu. aku harus mencarinya lagi, tapi ke mana. Aku sudah menyuruh orang mengikuti yonghwa yang sedang berada di london, nihil. Aku sudah menyelidiki rekan2 sungmin di sekolah, termasuk choi siwon-namja yang pernah disebut namanya oleh omma mertuaku-dia sekarang berada di jepang-mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya, aku menyelidikinya sampai sekarang dan info terbaru yang aku dapat mengatakan kalau dia sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja yang ditemuinya di bar, mereka bahkan sering menginap di hotel. Appa sungmin memiliki satu orang adik bernama lee donghae yang juga tinggal di jepang, orang suruhanku menyelidiki kediaman mereka, tidak ada tanda2 keberadaan sungmin. Aku bahkan berangkat sendiri ke gyeongju untuk menemui park yoochun, oppa dari omma sungmin. Semuanya nihil, nihil, dan nihil!

.

.

.

kediaman keluarga lee

Lee jung soo pov:

Hah, keluarga cho pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah membungkam semuanya. Aku sudah meminta choi siwon untuk berhati2 dan menutupi keberadaan sungmin. Aku juga meminta donghae untuk meminta sungmin tetap berada di rumah, dia hanya boleh ke rumah sakit untuk konsultasi kandungan. Rumah sakit itu merupakan salah satu yayasan milik keluarga choi. Jadi data dan info tentang sungmin kujamin aman. Bagaimana sungmin bisa ke rumah sakit tanpa ketahuan? Tidak sesulit yang kalian duga. Hongki atau hyukjae akan membawa sungmin keluar dengan mobil dan berjanji bertemu choi siwon di suatu tempat, lalu choi siwon akan membawa sungmin ke rumah sakit-siwon punya parkir khusus yang terhubung dengan lift pribadi di sana-aman. Selesai berkonsultasi siwon akan menemui hongki atau hyukjae di suatu tempat. Setelah itu sungmin bisa pulang. Kadang siwon akan mengantar sungmin lewat pintu belakang. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau semudah itu mengelabui orang suruhan keluarga cho. Hehe.

Ada seseorang yang membuntutiku ke manapun aku pergi, mereka pikir aku tidak tau? Harusnya chullie tidak meremehkan kemampuan otakku. Kami ini sudah berteman sangat lama, seharusnya dia tau kemampuan analisisku yang sudah memasuki tingkat expert. Aku rela tidak mengunjungi sungmin. Hufh. Padahal sebentar lagi dia melahirkan. Eottoke?

.

.

.

tokyo, kediaman keluarga lee

Sungmin pov:

'kyu...bogoshippo...' hanya dalam hati. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu dalam hati. Meninggalkan kyu sungguh bukan gayaku. Selama ini, seberapa besarpun kesalahan kyu, aku hanya akan tersenyum. Bahkan ketika pertama kali aku memergokinya bersama seohyun sedang melakukan 'itu' aku memutuskan memaafkannya-dengan sangat mudah-bahkan aku tidak ingat apa kyu pernah meminta maaf untuk hal itu atau tidak. Tapi kali ini, dengan janin yang berada di dalam diriku, meski hanya sebuah ciuman, aku sungguh tidak rela. Aku baru sadar sekarang, tidak pernah ada cinta di antara kami. Aku hanya memberi, tapi tidak menerima sama sekali. Bahkan bayi di dalam rahimku ini bukan merupakan buah cinta kami. Ini hanya buah nafsu antara aku dan kyu.

Aku mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipiku dengan kasar. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kyu lagi, aku tidak ingin sifatnya menular ke bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku ini, apalagi samppai menyakiti bayi kami. Andwe!

.

.

tokyo, hospital

Sungmin pov:

Aku sudah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hari ini hari yang sangat penting bagiku. Hari kelahiran bayiku. Tidak ada kyu, omma, apalagi mertuaku. Tapi aku tidak sendiri, ada appa yang dengan suka rela melewati penerbangan panjang dari DC menuju tokyo demi melihat kelahiran cucunya, wonnie oppa bersama kekasihnya? Aku tidak tau yang jelas yeoja yang aku ketahui bernama kim kibum itu menempel seperti perangko di lengannya-aku lega melihat itu. jangan lupakan donghae jussi, hyukjae jumma dan sepupuku, hongki.

TOK TOK TOK

Kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat raut wajah tegang dari semua yang berada di ruangan termasuk aku. Mereka terlihat menerka2 siapa yang datang, dokter-perawat-omma-atau mungkin kyu? Aku sedikiti berharap dengan nama terakhir. Tapi aku sadar bahwa kyu tidak mungkin tau keberadaanku di sini. Semua menyimpannya dengan rapi.

"annyeonghasseo.."

"wah, akhirnya kau datang juga..." wonnie oppa langsung merangkul namja yang baru saja datang itu.

"bagaimana mungkin-"

"siwon hyung yang memberi tahuku." Jung yonghwa, namja yang baru saja datang itu langsung berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Seorang yeoja yang baru aku sadari keberadaannya berada di belakang yonghwa dan menyapaku. Namanya park shin hye, pacar yonghwa. Dia adalah rekan kerja yonghwa sesama dokter di london. Mereka pulang ke jepang untuk bertemu dengan orang tua yonghwa. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Aku, kapan aku juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu?

Tes.

Air mataku jatuh tanpa kusadari, semua orang menatap ke arahku dengan perasaan khawatir.

"waeyo chagi? Apa ada yang sakit." Appa berjalan mendekatiku dan mengelus anak2 rambutku.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "anni appa, aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia karena ternyata banyak sekali orang yang peduli padaku..."

.

.

.

Four years later

tokyo, sungmin's appartment

Sungmin pov:

Empat tahun. Sungguh bukan waktu yang singkat. Tokyo. Di sinilah rumahku sekarang. Aku dan putraku lee myeong soo. Sejak L-begitulah aku memanggilnya-berumur tiga tahun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua dengan L di apartement yang khusus dibelikan appa untuk kami. Appa dan omma sekali2 berkunjung ke sini. Sekedar untuk menemani L dan aku yang memang sedikit merasa kesepian di sini. Tapi aku bahagia. L membuat hidupku sangat berwarna.

"ommaaa..." L menarik2 lenganku dengan manja.

"waeyo baby..." aku mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya.

"omma, kenappa appa beyum juga puyang?" aku tersentak mendengar kata 'appa' yang keluar dari mulut mungil L. Kata 'appa' terdengar sangat jelas walau kata yang lain belum bisa diucapnya dengan fasih.

"appa?" aku masih tidak percaya L mengucap kata appa. "maksudmu wonnie appa? Yonghwa appa? Atau-"

"anni! Anni omma! Appa miyik L dan omma sendili." L memotong kata2ku dan membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar kata2 yang baru saja keluar itu.

"L...omma tidak mengerti maksud L." Aku mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. Duduk berhadapan dengannya. Menatap matanya yang terlihat penuh harap.

"bu guyu di sekoyah biyang kayau L halus membawa appa ke sekoyah besok. L hayus membawa appa, omma..." Deg.

"euhm. Kalau begitu omma akan menelpon wonnie appa, atau kau lebih memilih yonghwa appa?" aku berusaha bersikap tenang dan meraih handphoneku yang berada di atas meja tidak jauh dari sofa tempatku dan L duduk.

"omma...kenappa omma tyidak mau mengaku jugga? Omma cudah membohongi L. Meleka bukan appa L." Aku membelalakkan mataku menatap L. Apa maksud ini semua?

"L honey. Omma benar2 tidak mengerti..." aku masih berusaha tenang dan mengurungkan niatku mengambil handphone. Aku memilih merapatkan lenganku di pinggul mungil L yang terlihat berisi dibandingkan anak seusianya.

"L biyang pada bu guyu kayau L punya dua appa tappi bu guyu biyang appa adayah olang yang menikah dengan omma. Omma tidak menikah dengan wonnie appa dan yongwa appa. Meleka Cuma teman omma. Jadi ciapa appa L? Apa benal yang bu gulu biyang?" glek. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apa ini waktunya aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada L. Tapi L masih terlalu kecil.

"a-apa yang bu guru bilang?" aku sedikit menahan nafas menunggu jawaban L.

"bu guyu biyang mungkin appa cedang bekelja di tempat yang jauh." Aku menghela nafas lega mengingat aku hampir memaki guru itu dalam hati.

"n-ne. Appa L memang sedang bekerja." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mencubit pipi putih chubbinya yang merona kemerahan.

"eodi? L ingin beltemu dengan appa. Bagaimana kayau omma menelepyon appa cekalang? Katakan pada appa L cangat melindukannya." Ya Tuhan, alasan apa lagi yang akan aku buat.

Aku bisa saja mengatakan pada L kalau appa-nya sudah berada di sisi Tuhan di surga, tapi tidak bisa. Itu sama saja dengan mendoakan kyu untuk mati. Anni! Aku tidak sejahat itu.

"mmm." Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan L, mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan. "tidak bisa sayang, appa sangat sibuk, kita tidak bisa menghubunginya sekarang."

"kayau begicu L ingin poto appa. Bu guyu biyang kayau appa cibuk L boyeh membawa potonya." Sial. Kali ini aku sungguh memaki guru itu. "becok L halus mencelitakan tentang appa, omma halus membantu L ne..." lee sungmin, sepertinya kau akan tersiksa malam ini. Kau harus membuka lembar tentang cho kyuhyun malam ini juga. "ommaaaa..." L mengguncang bahuku dengan tangan mungilnya. Mengembalikan kesadaranku.

Aku menatap L tepat di bola matanya. L, apa omma harus menceritakannya sekarang? Tidak bisakah ini ditunda? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"ommaaa.." L mencubit pipiku gemas.

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Baiklah. Mungkin ini saatnya mengenalakan L pada sosok bernama cho kyuhyun. Aku menurunkan L dari pangkuanku. Memegang jemarinya lembut dan membawanya menuju kamar kami.

Aku mendudukkan L di kasur kami. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam dompetku. Satu2nya foto kyu yang kumiliki. Foto kami berdua. Foto yang di ambil saat kami semester 5, di kamarku. Aku menatap foto itu, mengingat indahnya persahatan kami saat itu. aku tersenyum lebar dengan kyu yang menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Aku terkejut saat L merebut foto itu dari tanganku dan bergegas melihat apa yang baru saja di raihnya.

"OMO! Appa?" dia menunjuk ke arah wajah kyu yang ada di foto dan memandangku dengan tanya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi-mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang aku punya-memfokuskannya pada bibirku-tersenyum. "ne..." aku mendudukkan tubuhku di samping L dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuanku dengan dia membelakangiku.

"omma celitakan tentang appa." Here we go, lee sungmin. Fighting! Jangan sampai air matamu menetes. Yup, kau harus terlihat bahagia di depan L, anakmu.

"appamu ini." Aku menunjuk wajah kyu di foto yang dipegang oleh L. "namanya cho kyuhyun... dia adalah seorang dokter yang hebat. Dia dokter bedah syaraf."

L langsung membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadapku. Masih dengan foto kyu dan aku di tangannya. "cho kyuhyun. Euhm. L halus ingat nama appa dengan baik. Cho kyuhyun." Dia mengucapkan nama cho kkyuhyun beberapa kali. "Jadi Appa adalah ceolang doktel? Appa pasti pintal.."

Aku mengangguk mendapati kata2nya. "pintar. Sangat pintar. Karena itu, L juga harus rajin belajar supaya pintar seperti appa ne."

L mengangguk mantap. "L kan memang pintal omma, omma tidak pelu hawatil." Dia membusungkan dan menepuk2 dadanya. Lucu sekali.

"ne. Tapi tetap saja L harus belajar." L mengangguk lagi.

"omma, appa cekalang di mana? Kenappa appa tidak belcama kita? Apa appa tidak cayang cama L dan omma?" ya Tuhan, pertanyaan apalagi ini.

"appa..dia sangat menyayangi omma dan L, hanya saja appa tidak bisa meninggalkan pasien2nya di korea."

Tes. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku langsung menyekanya dengan cepat. Sayang, L terlalu pintar untuk kubohongi.

"waeyo omma. Kenappa omma nangis? Omma juga lindu appa eoh?" aku tersenyum lembut mendengar kata2nya. Sungguh aku bersyukur memiliki anak sebaik L.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengelus rambutnya lembut, mengecup pipi chubbynya. "ne...omma sangat merindukan appa..."

L memelukku erat. "omma tenang caja ne, appa pasti cepat puyang. Appa pasti juga melindukan kita." Aku membalas pelukannya. "omma celitakan lagi tentang appa..."

.

.

.

tokyo, haneda airport

Kyuhyun pov:

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di tokyo. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berada di sini. Seminar kedokteran? Yang benar saja? Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan dokter2 itu, sampai harus berkumpul di tokyo dan membahas tentang hal2 yang notabene mereka kerjakan setiap hari. Aku rasa pasien2ku jauh lebih penting dari hal ini. Tapi sayang, sayang sekali, mereka memintaku menjadi pembicara di bidang bedah syaraf and guess what? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

.

.

Hah. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di taman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Akhirnya selesai juga. Sungguh seminar yang membosankan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak mengerti apa yang aku sampaikan. Sungguh buang2 waktu. Harusnya mereka mencari profesi lain-bukan dokter. Dokter seperti mereka bisa membahayakan nyawa pasien.

"kau itu tidak punya ayah tau! Doktel? Yang benal saja?!"

.

.

.

Author pov:

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah suara yang sedikit mengganggu kesendiriannya itu. tiga orang anak yang bertubuh gemuk mengerubungi satu anak yang sedikit lebih kurus. Tidak kurus sebenarnya. Badannya cukup gempal. Rambutnya yang berwarna brunette sedikit bergelombang dengan pipi chubby yang merona kontras dengan kulit putih pucat miliknya. Hanya saja anak2 yang mengerubunginya bertubuh sedikit lebih besar.

"L tidak boong, appa L memang doktel!" L, anak yang bertubuh paling kecil dibandingkan anak2 yang mengerubunginya terlihat sangat marah mendengar kata2 anak2 yang sedang mengerubunginya itu.

Bruuk.

Kyuhyun memandang miris anak itu, L, yang sudah terduduk-di dorong oleh salah satu anak yang bertubuh paling besar. Anak itu merampas sebuah kertas yang berada dalam genggaman si kecil-meremas dan melemparnya ke danau yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"apa aku harus membantunya?" kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memandang anak paling berbadan paling kecil itu-yang terlihat meringis memegang lututnya yang berdarah dengan prihatin. "baiklah."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri anak2 yang sedang berkerumun itu.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" kyuhyun berdiri di belakang tubuh anak yang paling besar. Membuat empat anak kecil yang berada di situ menoleh ke arahnya.

"appa..." anak yang terjatuh tadi membulatkan matanya. Menatap kyuhyun dengan intens. "appa...hiks. bogoshippo..."

L memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan memeluk kyuhyun-sangat erat. Kyuhyun sampai sulit bernafas di buatnya. *hello, L kan masih kecil, paling tingginya sepaha kyu, mana mungkin kyu susah nafas thor# eh iy, mian . tiga anak yang tadi mengerubungi L menatap kyuhyun dan menganga.

"hey, ternyata appanya memang seorang dokter." Bisik salah satu anak kepada anak yang bertubuh paling besar. Kyuhyun memang masih menggunakan jas dokter miliknya.

"sumimasen oji san, kami tidak sengaja melukai L" Anak yang bertubuh paling besar membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar dan berlari diikuti dua temannya yang berlari di belakangnya-menyusulnya. Mereka terlihat ketakutan.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan anak itu dan menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala. Anak itu memang mirip dengannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna brunette, kulitnya yang putih pucat, mirip seperti...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov:

Anak ini mirip dengan anak yang berada di dalam mimpiku. Anak yang selalu memanggilku appa setiap malam-di dalam mimpiku. Aku berjongkok di hadapan anak itu. menelusuri setiap inch wajahnya dengan mataku. Rambut dan kulitnya persis sepertiku. Tapi matanya yang bulat dengan alis mata yang panjang, semburat merah di pipinya yang chubby membuatku teringat akan 'sungmin'?

Aku menghela nafas pelan. 'Yak, cho kyuyun, apa2an kau ini. Sudah 3 tahun ini kau memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari keberadaan sungmin. Memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaanmu. Sekarang kau malah beranggapan kalau anak yang berada di depanmu sekarang merupakan perpaduan tepat antara kau dang sungmin, eoh? Yang benar saja! Apalagi kita sekarang berada di tokyo-jepang.' Batinku.

"adik kecil kau mau ahjussi mengantarmu ke sana?" aku menunjuk ke arah playgroup yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang.

Anak imut di depanku itu menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibir pinknya yang membuatku gemas. "appa...waeyo? appa tidak mengenal L, eoh?" dia malah mencubit pipiku dan membuatku sedikit meringis.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri dan tersenyum. "apa appamu begitu mirip dengan ahjussi." Aku menyentuh hidungnya dengan ujung jari telunjukku. "siapa namamu anak tampan?" dia makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"naneun lee myeong soo imnida. cemua memanggilku L. Hufh. bagaimana mungkin ceolang appa melupakan putlanya cendili, eoh? Omma bilang appa pintal, tapi telnyata appa payah cekali..ckck." dia memasang wajah meremehkan ke arahku.

"jadi L, kau juga orang korea eoh. Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras kalau ahjussi adalah appamu? Apa kau sebegitu merindukannya euhm?" aku mengacak2 rambutnya yang berwarna brunette dengan aroma buble gum itu.

"appa...apa appa cedang belcanda eoh? Atau appa cudah lupa ingatan campai2 appa tidak pelnah mengunjungi L dan omma. Apa pekeljaan di kolea lebih penting dalipada L?" Deg. Anak ini.

Aku menatap dalam ke mata caramelnya yang terlihat berbinar2 itu. "dengar anak manis, aku bukan-"

"cho kyuhyun. Appa adalah cho kyuhyun kan?" kata2nya barusan membuatku tercekat dan membelalakkan mataku.

"n-ne. Bagaimana kau tau?" Aku tidak sedang mengenakan name tag ku dan tidak yakin kalau anak di depanku ini sudah bisa membaca.

"L cudah biyang kalau L anak appa...hufh." dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan semaikn mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jinjja? Dia-

"L! Sudah omma bilang jangan bermain terlalu jauh!"

.

.

Author pov:

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di pendengarannya itu. suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

"minnie..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh kyu ketika mendapati seorang yeoja berambut hitam kecoklatan sepunggung sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke arah L dan membulatkan matanya.

"kyu..."

_**TBC**_

_**Gimana? Gimana? Sebenarnya aku agak bingung buat mutusin nama anak kyumin. Masalahnya aku lupa nanyain saran readers di chapter sebelumnya. Hufh. Mianhe. Semoga gak ada yang kecewa karena L yang jadi anak kyumin. Bis pas lagi mikir yang terlintas langsung L. Hehe. Mian ne..**_

_**Makasih buat review kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Review terus ampe ff ini complete ne.^^.**_

**Fariny** : iy chingu, ini dah lanjut kok. ^^

**Ria** : wah, review kamu jadi kayak sinopsisnya chapter kemarin ya. ^^ gomawo chingu. Udah segitu memperhatikan ff aku.

**AmyKyuMinElf**: makasih dah review chingu.

**Kyumin joyer** : iya, nie udah update. Review terus ya...

**zaAra evilkyu** : haha. Mian ya kalau aku udah merusak image kibum di mata kamu.

**BluePink137** : menurut kamu? Apa kyu udah cinta m ming? Hehe

**Guest** : kayaknya aku update Cuma dalam beberapa hari deh chingu, lagian gk mungkin banget buat nulis chapter segini dalam sehari. Capek tenaga dan pikiran. Aku kan butuh istirahat juga. ^^

**Ajid kyumin** :mian chingu, kyu gak nemenin ming melahirkan.*bow.

**Guest ** : jung soo udah nanya kok ke sungmin n emang sungmin ndiri kan yg ngiyain. Emang sungmin sendiri kok yang mau pergi jauh dari kyu. Seo kan dah dijambak m jung soo, kayaknya susah juga mo nerusin cerita buat nyiksa seo, paling ya dengan kyu nyuekin seo aja. ^^

** .136** : nonton aja marry him if you dare chingu, drama terbarunya yonghwa, dia jadi park seo joo. Cakep deh pokoknya. Eh, tapi yonghwa kan juga maen he is beautiful trus heart string chingu. Mungkin chingu pernah liat.

Mian. Jeongmal mianhae. Kyu gak ada di samping sungmin waktu sungmin melahirkan.

**Dewi. ** : ini udah cukup belum chingu kyu nyari mingnya?

**Jang seungna** : siwon udah gak mengharapkan sungmin kok chingu, Cuma masalahnya gak mudah buat mempersatukan kyumin lagi. Mian kalo aku gak bisa ngebuat kyu nemenin ming pas melahirkan. Tunggu terus kyumin momentnya ok. Chapter depan mungkin?hehe.

**Thiafumings** : iya.. ini dah lanjut chingu. Review terus ya.

**Love kyumin 137** : menurut kamu kyu udah sadar belom m perasaannya m ming? Udah dapet belom feelnya? Apa masih kurang keliatan?

Chingu sabar ne... nt biar aku buatin moment nikahannya wonnie oppa n kibum..wkwkwk.*dilempar sandal m chingu.

**Guest ** : kyu gk nyusul chingu, Cuma kalo jodoh gk ke mana, itu aja. ^^

**Kang dong jae**:iya, kyu emang dah frustasi tingkat dewa kemaren. Hehe. Gomawo ne atas semangatnya. Kyumin udah aku pertemukan. Sekarang harus gimana?

**Prvfckgyu** : baru ketemu di chapter ini. Chapter depan full kyumin moment, kayaknya. Hehe. Mian ya, kalo ncnya di skip. Tapi aku janji akan memberi nc sebelum menutup ff ini. Tp nc siapa? Liat aja nanti. ;)

**Arisatae** : karena mendengar review kamu, aku mutusin buat jelasin kenapa kyu gk bisa nemuin min.^^ kasi saran terus ya, biar ff ini bisa lebih baek lagi.

**Hye jin park** : mian, karena udah misahin mereka selama 4 tahun chingu. Jeongmal mianhae.. tapi mereka udah ketemu sekarang, tinggal menunggu cerita selanjutnya aja.^^

**Vitaminsparkyu1123** : sibum bis ngelakuin 'this and that' chingu. Hehe.

Harusnya kalo chingu mo nahan ming sebelum ming pergi donk, sekalian seret kyu sekalian. Haha.

**137Line **: ini udah aku fokusin ke kyumin. Mian chingu, tapi yang namanya cerita kan harus ada asal muasalnya, gak bisa maen langsung nongol aja kyumin momentnya. Semoga perjuangan kyu kali ini udah cukup memuaskan ne...^^

**Gothiclolita89** : kyu itu emang gitu chingu, sekarang udah sadar belom ya dia?

**Abilhikmah** : kyu dah sabar chingu. Dia Cuma kecewa m dirinya sendiri. Nyesel tingkat tinggi.

_**Gomawo semuanya atas reviewnya. Review terus ne... (^^)/**_


End file.
